One Year Later
by Talim Sparrow
Summary: The Buckets have been living with Willy Wonka for about a year and the new responsibilties are wearing on Willy so Charlie makes him get an assistant. Based on 2005 Version
1. Charlie's Idea

**A/N I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me in this or any of the following chapters. I realize that this general story line of Willy getting an assistant has been used several times as I see from other summaries, but I think it's still a good read. Review and tell me what you think**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: Charlie's Idea**

The Buckets had been living in Willy Wonka's factory for about a year now. During that time Willy was learning a lot about what it meant to be a part of a family. He still felt as if though he was on the outside looking in, but he preferred that to the loneliness he had felt before. The only problem was that he was still trying to get used to his new family responsibilities, while teaching Charlie everything he would need to know about becoming the next greatest candy maker, and seeing to his normal factory duties.

There was only so much time in the day and only so much that the oompa-loompas could do given their small stature and only a few had the ability to read and write in English. Willy found himself pushing himself to his very limits getting only an hour or two of sleep a night if any at all. The Buckets were concerned but didn't say anything since they were still getting used to his odd behaviors and didn't know if this was abnormal.

One of Charlie's ideas for the factory involved updating Willy's website. Willy never really paid any attention to it, but it seriously needed work. Charlie wanted to make it more involved and easier for customers to be able to order and ask questions about products. Sometimes Charlie was amazed how anything got done at all. Willy never answered his phone and the oompa-loompas sure as hell didn't either.

Doris, the head of the administration offices, often asked Charlie to persuade Willy to get a human assistant. It would make their lives a lot easier and help with some customer service issues they had been having. Charlie found his opportunity when he found Willy in his office sleeping on his desk.

"Willy?" Charlie's small voice startled the man and he looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey Charlie." Willy's voice squeaked in his unusually high pitched voice. "I'm just going over some paperwork here. Yeah, now if only I knew what it was about." His eyes narrowed as he read over the papers in front of him.

Charlie leaned over and pretended to be interested for a minute. "Have you given any thought to the new website?"

"You know Charlie, that is just a fantastic idea. But right now I am a little too busy to have to be checking my email all the time and worrying about those forum thingys you want to add in."

"I know that's why me and Doris think you should get a personal assistant." Willy's eyes looked panicked for a second as he held a finger up to respond, but Charlie just continued. "It would be easier on everyone. An assistant could do the boring stuff for you. It would only be one person. "

Willy thought about it. _Could I really risk letting another person inside my factory? I trust Charlie and his family, but that's different. _Willy's gloves squeaked as his fiddled with his fingers nervously. Charlie just smiled and waited for the answer that didn't come.

"Well Willy since you won't decide then I will. Contact the website person and tell them to get it started, they already have all my plans. Then you can email those staffing service people that always bug you and they will send some people out for an interview. Now what kind of person are we looking for?"

Willy paled at the thought of constantly being near another person. He would have to have a little office put in next to his. "Well whoever it is will have to be clean, because there will be no germies in here."

Charlie laughed, "I think they will need a sense of humor too. You need one to work with you."

A fake scowl crossed Willy's lips as he thought some more. "Well absolutely they will need to like chocolate. They need to be imaginative. And trustworthy, I do not want someone that will give my recipes to those copy cat candy making cads."

Charlie nodded. "More importantly they will have to be able to answer phones and emails and stuff. It might actually be quiet a boring job for them."

"Only that part, but if they are going to be my assistant I will need their help testing you and helping the oompa-loompas too."

Charlie nodded. "Great well email the website guy and staffing people."

"Alrighty Charlie." Willy opened up his email and began typing away. After it was all done and Charlie went off to have dinner with his parent he began to worry. What did he just do? He could handle it, right? Charlie would be there to help him. Charlie was the only reason he did a lot of things in the past year. After all it was Charlie that got him to leave the factory for the first time in fifteen years. It was also Charlie that got him to see his father again. Thankfully Charlie never pushed him to get out of the factory again after that. His parents often took him to the park and such, but Willy never joined them. It was too nice and safe in his factory. Hopefully this new person wouldn't change all that.

Charlie took out his new phone, a gift from one of the oompa-loompas and sent a text to Doris that a new assistant was coming. She quickly sent one back telling him that he did a great job. Charlie smiled as he continued into the Chocolate Room to his little house. He skipped through the minty grass and arrived just in time. His parents wondered where Willy was that night, but kept their questions to himself. He was a busy man after all.

The next morning Willy's inbox was full of new messages for him. The website Charlie had designed would be up and running within the week. The staffing services had lined up almost non-stop interviews for that day. He would have to get ready. It had been so long since he hired anyone that he didn't remember how to properly go about it.


	2. The Interview

**A/N I still own nothing, Why do we even have to say that all the time anyway, Its a fanfiction website, doesn't that kind of go without saying. Anyway enjoy.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: The Interview**

Christy woke up to her cell phone ringing. She quickly checked the caller ID. It was the staffing service she signed up with. She pressed the talk button and tried to put on her best awake voice.

"Hello," she said with fake cheeriness.

"Miss Marsicano?"

"Yes."

"Hello, this Maxie from the JobFair. We have a position that we would like you to interview for today. It is a personal assistant position for the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory. Are you interested?"

"Really? Sure."

"Great, you will need to be there at 3:00. Do you know where it is?"

Christy looked out her apartment window. She could see it from there. It was probably a twenty minute walk. "Yes. I will be there. Thanks." Christy hung up and put her head back on her pillow. She hated pretending to be enthusiastic and cheerful. There were lots of things she enjoyed and when she got hyper she could get really enthusiastic, but she really hated faking it. _That's the way it goes when trying to find a job. 3:00 hmmm, that means I have to text Craig and Dave and reschedule the band practice._

Christy picked her phone back up and texted her band members. They weren't anyone special. It was just a fun hobby. She loved to sing and was pissed when she was rejected from American Idol. Surprisingly it wasn't Simon that rejected her. She got up and sorted through her clothes. She really needed to go shopping, but to do that she needed a job. She had moved to that little town from the US a few months before and had decided that when switching countries it was a good idea to travel light. Consequently, her wardrobe was tiny and most of her apartment was bare.

The debate was between a brown dress or a purple top with a black skirt. Everyone knew that Willy Wonka really liked purple. Would it look like she was sucking up if she wore it? Yes, she decided and went with the brown dress. It was a bit low cut but with some adjusting she could make it look decent enough.

Back at the factory, things were not looking up for Willy. The first woman walked in and looked like an old librarian. Willy looked her over. _Not really what I need. I need someone that can run all around the factory. _Both Charlie and he had a list with everyone's name with a brief summary of their qualifications and were crossing out definite no's.

Willy was enjoying having fun with some of the interviewees. Just like when the five golden tickets winners came he made himself seem a little stranger than he was. He would ask some of them some really weird questions like "What if clouds were marshmallows?" He never gave an explanation of what kind of answer he was looking for so most of the people just stared at him. One woman said that the sun would melt them and that was the best answer he got so far that day."

Christy walked into the office a bit early. The waiting area was set up right inside the main doors. She looked around and almost walked back out. There were a lot of people there and she decided that she was the least likely to get the job. Half of the people waiting were obviously people who have had many more years of experience and the other half were a lot skinnier and prettier than she was; that half was all wearing purple.

She took a seat next to a tall, skinny, blonde girl and felt worse about herself. She took a small mirror out of her little tie-dyed purse and looked at herself. She wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't like some of these women. Her hair was pure black and hung past her shoulders in messy curls. She was really short and a healthy weight or at least she sometimes thought so. She began to compare her body to the girl's next to her and decided that she needed to lose a few pounds. The blonde went in for her interview leaving Christy to decide that she was going to be herself on this interview and not a fake.

Willy looked the blonde girl up and down and very much liked what he saw. He giggled and covered his mouth with his gloved hand as she sat down. Charlie looked at his mentor with eyebrows raised and started the questioning. Her first answer came out and both Charlie and Willy scratched out her name. Willy commented on his paper that this girl has no brain. "What would think if the sun were made of chocolate?"

The blonde looked at him and thought about it. "I wonder if that would make me tan faster."

Willy and Charlie looked at each other quickly and Willy put another X over her name. "Thanks."

A few more people interviewed and it was Christy's turn. She was the last one. She stuffed her book into her bag and walked in ready to go through, what was in her mind, a pointless interview. She sat in front of Willy and Charlie nodding to them both. She didn't bother with the handshake and she let herself slouch a bit. Willy was glad not to have to touch another person but didn't like the slouch. Charlie briefly went over her computer experience with her and the speech about what was expected of whoever got the position. Christy could tell he was ready to be done the process. He must have said the speech twenty times that day.

Willy liked the way this girl looked and liked that she was different from the rest of the interviewees. "How do I know we can trust you? You might be trying to steal my recipes." This question had made almost everyone else looked horrified and insulted.

Christy shrugged and didn't change her facial expression. "I guess you could call some of my previous employers to find out what my average register shortages were or call my references to see if I am trustworthy. Anyone could say they wouldn't steal, but I guess only time tells."

Willy smirked and continued. "Do you think it would be a good idea to have gumdrop clouds?"

"No."

Willy pouted, "Why not?"

"When it got really hot out the melted gumdrops would burn whoever happened to stand beneath them. Skittles or Nerd filled clouds would work better. I don't think those would melt like that."

Willy laughed his high pitched laugh. He really wanted to ask her some more questions. "Have you ever heard of Loompaland?" Charlie looked up at Willy wondering what he was up to.

Christy thought for a second and shook her head. "Where is that?" Willy smiled grateful that he didn't get a reaction like that Mike kid's father gave.

Willy got up from the chair. "I'll tell you all about it some other time. We'll call you with our decision."

Christy rose from her chair and saying thank you and goodbye but again not offering them a handshake. She walked out and headed straight for the nearest store for some dinner. It had been a long day for her. Not as long as for Willy and Charlie but long enough.


	3. Decisions

**A/N I sadly still own nothing. Anyone want to give me something I can own?**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

"Carla?"

Willy shook his head. "Did you see the dirt under her fingernails?" Charlie and Willy were drinking milkshakes and going over all the candidates.

"Ok next was Helen. She got high computer scores."

"Yes, but she was too serious. No imagination at all. She wouldn't have been any fun."

Charlie smiled at Willy. "I think most jobs aren't really meant to be fun."

"Yes but we make candy. We need a creative atmosphere. And having a lady who is going to bum us out will not spark creativity. Who's next?"

"Joanne. She was the brown haired girl with the nose piercing."

Willy looked disgusted. "Eww. Did you see how skinny she was? I almost snapped her hand off when I shook it. She would die of exhaustion with one loop around the factory."

Charlie sighed. Would Willy like anyone? "Katy?" Willy looked thoughtful. "I can't think of anything wrong with her."

"No, I guess not. She was nice. Put her on the maybe list." Charlie wrote her name down and scanned the list for another name that wasn't vetoed. "Ok, there is one left. Christy?"

"Now her I think I might like, if she isn't going to steal my recipes. She was… different. I was a little worried when I saw her name though. I was expecting another brainless moron like the one before her."

"She didn't seem like she really cared though."

"Hmm, you might be right, but she was easier to talk to. Put her at the top. I think I want her to come in first. We'll give her a trial. Yeah." Willy giggled and headed down to the Inventing Room satisfied that a decision was made.

_Who the hell is it now? _Christy wanted to throw her phone into the wall. The staffing service again. _Let's see. Could they be calling to tell me that I didn't get the job? Well that would be a treat, usually they just forget about me. _She opened the phone and turned on the fake cheer. "Hello."

"Miss Marsicano please."

"Yes, this is Christy Marsicano."

"Great, I received a message from Willy Wonka's Factory and they want to hire you for a trial run. They say they will make their final decision at the end of the week."

Christy blinked a few times. She was fairly sure she was still sleeping. "They want to hire me?"

"They will let you know at the end of the week if they do. They would like you to start today if possible; as soon as you can get there."

"What should I wear?"

"Let's see. The message I have instructs you to wear comfortable casual clothing; something that you can do a lot of walking in. I guess you are getting a tour, how lucky."

Christy dumbly nodded even though the woman obviously couldn't see her. "Ok. I will get ready now." She hung up and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. _Wow, being myself landed me a possible job._

Choosing jeans and a decent blouse, Christy got herself ready quickly. She pulled half of her hair up in a barrette and quickly threw some mascara and eye shadow on. Suddenly she thanked her lucky stars that she had bought brand new sneakers two weeks before. She pulled them on and looked happily at them. They were still perfectly white. She really didn't care usually, but she wanted to look nice this week.

Twenty minutes later and Christy was at the front gates ringing the buzzer. She heard the sound of a camera moving and a click of the gates opening. She tentatively pushed on the gates and they opened just a bit and closed behind her. She suddenly got really nervous. Working for Willy Wonka was a big deal. Hell meeting Willy Wonka was a big deal. Slowly she walked into the lobby area that had served as a waiting room the day before.

Willy heard that she was on her way in and also became really nervous. Charlie was at school so he had to do this by himself. His mother refused to let him take off two days in a row. The website wasn't up yet and probably wouldn't be until Friday. Willy had to find something to fill her time with for three days. He met her in the lobby and was surprised that he was actually happy to see her. "Oh boy, oh boy. Isn't this exciting?"

Christy smiled at her new boss, but refused to fake enthusiasm. "Sure. What do I do first?"

Willy opened his mouth and then stopped and closed it again. His started fiddling with his gloves while he concentrated on something. "I'm not sure. This assistant thing was Charlie's idea, but he is at school."

"Well if I am going to be your assistant, why don't I just follow you around for today. You can tell me your daily routine while I follow and tell me if you need anything."

"Wow, that's a good idea. You are just full of ideas, aren't you? Onward." Willy started heading down the hall. Christy stood still for a minute in almost shock. She would have to get used to him. She jogged to catch up and eventually adjusted to keep pace with him.

The first place they went was straight to his office. Willy showed her where her new space would be and went to his desk to start on paperwork. "I have to fill out and sign all of these forms. The stack is growing and I am getting way behind."

Christy smiled already finding something she could easily do. She picked up the large stack and flipped through them quickly. "This is easy Mr. Wonka. I can fill most of these out for you and just leave tags for where you need to sign."

"Good, you are building up a great to-do list for tomorrow. Put those on your desk. On with the tour."

Willy took her to the Chocolate Room next. "In here I will need you to check on the candy plants and test the chocolate river." Christy had a little notebook she grabbed from the desk and was writing things down.

"Candy plant?"

"Yup everything in this room is eatable. Well no, not everything. It used to be everything but now the Buckets live here and their house would not be good to eat." Willy showed her some of the plants and explained how to properly take care of them and how to test the river. Christy wanted to taste something, but held herself back. If she was going to be working here there would be time for that later.

"Ok, what's next?"

"Hmm. Usually when Charlie is at school I fix machines or design new rooms. We'll need to go to the administration offices to pick up the list of what needs fixing. That will be another one of your jobs."

Christy nodded still in awe of the candy room. Willy walked over to a glass box and pushed a button. It looked like an elevator. Christy almost didn't want to get in. "A glass elevator? You want me to see how I could fall to my death?" Willy laughed at her.

"It's perfectly safe dear girl."


	4. Elevator Fun

**A/N I still don't own anything incase anyone thought that had changed. How about I let you know when I do own something? Anyway, I am having way too much fun writing this story so I really hope someone is enjoying it. I see hits but no reviews. All you people, I know you are here, tell me what you think.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Elevator Fun**

Christy still stared at the glass box. "Perfectly safe? Famous last words." She closed her eyes and stepped into the elevator. Willy waited for her to open them to do anything. "There sure is a lot of buttons." She started reading them slightly amused. She kept searching through them until she found one labeled: Administration Office. "Push this one?"

Willy nodded happily and Christy pushed the button forcing herself to look anywhere but down. It didn't help much as the elevator started to go sideways and Christy flung to the other side of elevator with it. "What the hell?" She looked up to see Willy standing perfect straight and not really noticing the jolts. When the elevator flung to one side again she jumped up and grabbed him.

"Ah!" was all Willy was able to get out as he tensed up from her touch.

Christy noticed it and really didn't care. "Sorry Mr. Wonka, but if you want me to ride in this death trap you will have to deal with this til I can stand like you." She buried her face into his shoulder and waited for the ride to be over.

Willy grimaced and crossed him arms until the elevator stopped. Christy got out and smiled. Willy looked at her confused. Christy smirked at him, "Can we do that again? That was fun."

Willy stared at the strange girl with his eyes wide. _She called it a death trap, buried her head into my shoulder, touched me and held onto me and now is saying it was fun? "_I thought you were scared, little girl."

Christy scowled at Willy. "Little girl? And yes I was scared. I thought I was going to die, but that didn't stop it from being fun." She saw a door marked: Administration and went in and got another shock.

Willy smirked as he followed Christy into the office. A bunch of female oompa-loompas were typing away at little computers. Christy stared at them for a second and then nodded at one that waved. Willy laughed at her and began signaling to one that he called Doris. Christy watched suddenly interested. Her roommate in college took sign language courses so she knew a few gestures, but that was not normal sign language. Willy got the list and they left the office.

"If you have a bunch of workers already, why do you need me?" Christy decided to not ask the obvious questions. She wanted to know who they were and what they were, but she felt it was rude to ask.

Willy grimaced again. "Doris and other oompa-loompas seem to think that I need a human to help me. I guess they are right. I have been pretty worn out since Charlie moved in."

Slowly the words sunk into Christy's head. _Oompa-loompas, didn't he mention something like that yesterday? _"Loompaland?" Christy didn't mean to say it out loud but she did anyway.

Willy smiled. She noticed for the first time that his teeth were absolutely perfect. How did someone get such perfect teeth? "Yeah, Loompaland is where the oompa-loompas come from. It's a thick jungle area with horrible beasts. So I relocated them all to my factory where they do a great job working for me."

Christy nodded not sure if she totally understood what was being said. "Alright is there anything else?"

Willy checked his watch. "Well it's almost time for lunch so let's take a break here. Come on and you will meet the Buckets."

They went back into the glass elevator and Willy waited while Christy found the button for the Chocolate Room. This time she tried to prepare and steady herself and only held one hand out towards Willy, but didn't touch him until it started moving. "Mr. Wonka, how do you stand there so perfectly still?

Willy smirked, "Lot's of practice Starshine."

Christy raised an eyebrow at the nickname but went back to concentrating on staying still. Slowly she was able to loosen her grip on Willy which he was very happy about. "You probably left wrinkles in my coat."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can take it somewhere for you if you need."

"Eww, no. I don't want my clothes to be around other people's dirty clothes. The oompa-loompas will take care of this.

The ride was over before Christy was totally able to get the hang of standing on her own in the elevator. Willy led the way and pointed to the little house with his cane. Christy noticed that when he moved it the little colorful balls inside moved. She thought they looked familiar. "What's in your cane?"

Willy turned back with a confused looked. Christy pointed at his cane and asked again. "Do you actually have candy in your cane? That's kind of funny."

Willy picked up his cane and inspected it. "They are nerds and why is it funny?"

Christy laughed at him. "Just because it's a candy cane that's all. Like at Christmas or something, nevermind, whatever." She stopped laughing and looked down continuing to follow Willy to the house. She was embarrassed now and began to chastise herself mentally for bothering to even speak. Willy gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything more. He opened the door to the house and led the way in.

"Hello Willy. Who is this?" Mrs. Bucket came over to meet Christy.

"I'm Christy. Hi everyone." She gave a little wave to the grandparents lying in the bed.

"Well lunch is just about ready so have a seat." Everyone came over to the table. Christy suddenly felt extremely awkward. In all her past jobs she usually ate at her desk and wasn't really very good with new people. One new person she was fine with, but when there were multiple new people she could get really shy.

There was one chair left next to Willy so Christy took it trying to give him as much space as possible while Mrs. Bucket put a plate of sandwiches on the table. Christy just took a half of one and everyone started eating. She couldn't help notice that Willy was watching her eat. She got more self conscious and put down the sandwich altogether.

"So dear, how is your first day going?"

"It's good." Christy scolded herself again. The words came out so quiet Mrs. Bucket could barely hear it. She tried again a bit louder, "Lots to see." It wasn't much better but at least she was heard.

"Well what did you do before you came here?" Mrs. Bucket was going to continue to question her until a decent conversation was started.

"I worked at a small insurance company."

Mrs. Bucket could see that she wasn't going to get much out of the new girl so she turned instead to Willy. "Are you going to keep her?"

Both Willy and Christy's eyes widened. It was only one day, Willy wasn't ready to give an answer and Christy wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it yet. "We'll see. So far, so good. She's quite helpful."

"That's the point." Grandpa George said as he helped himself to another sandwich.

Lunch continued with Christy barely nibbling at the little bit she had. She listened to the rest of normal family conversation and helped Mrs. Bucket clean up at the end. Willy led the way back to the elevator with Christy trailing behind.


	5. Maintenance

**A/N I own nothing and am in tears over the lack of reviews. Look at all the tear drops on this page. What? You don't see them? hehe enjoy**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: Maintenance**

Willy led the way back to the glass elevator. Christy was going to have to work on keeping up with the guy. He took such long strides and her shortness put her at a disadvantage. Christy waited until they were in the elevator to look at him. She had no clue what was next.

Willy noticed and giggled pulling out his list. "I am going to have to do some maintenance work. You can come along. It will give you a chance to see some of the rooms and also figure out if there is anything else I need."

Christy nodded. "Ok. If any of the rooms are as half as interesting as the Chocolate Room it should be a lot of fun." Christy was genuinely excited. She started to feel like she was on a sugar high without the sugar. She suddenly really wanted this job.

Willy's eyes narrowed at her and he pretended to stare at the list. _Hmm, mental note: Christy may be bipolar or something. She gets talkative and then quiet and then back to talkative again._ "Well first is the sheep shearing room. Apparently one of the larger blades needs to be replaced." Willy looked slightly annoyed and hit the button without really looking for it. Christy wasn't prepared and fell into the side.

"Ow." Slowly Christy got up and steadied herself and tried to pretend that her feet were cemented in the ground. It didn't really work but she was doing better with each ride. "How much practice did you say this takes?"

Willy shrugged and mentally laughed at her. Mrs. Bucket still refused to ever get on the elevator again.

They made their way to the sheep shearing room and Christy pretty much just stood around and watched until a pink lamb was brought into the room by a couple oompa-loompas. "Can I pet him?" Christy walked over to it and knelt down. One of the oompa-loompas nodded at her and she began to pet the cute little animal. "Why is he pink?"

Willy turned and looked at her. "Well, why not?" He pouted; it figured that another person assumed that the sheep should be the same boring colors.

"Well, I personally don't care for pink and thinks he looks unhappy being pink." Christy rubbed him a bit harder and watched him with fascination. "I think dark green would suit him better. Do you have them in other colors?"

Willy smirked as he worked on the blade. He was about to answer when it slipped and cut his hand. "Shit. That hurts worse than a whangdoodle bite."

Christy looked over and saw some blood dripping onto the floor. She turned back to one of the little men. "Do you have a first aid kit?" He nodded and bowed to her and ran to hopefully go and get it.

Christy knelt down by Willy. "You need to go clean that out. Where is there a bathroom or sink?" He pointed in one direction and looked really pale, even for him. "What's wrong? Did it cut that deep?" He shook his head but was breathing hard. "Oh, so you don't do well with blood huh?" He shook his head again. Christy figured she would have to help him up then, but remember how he reacted to being touched in the elevator. "Ok then, can I touch you in order to help you get to the bathroom?" He looked up at her for a second and then nodded.

Christy got under the man's shoulder and kept telling him to look away while they walked to the bathroom. His body was completely tightened up, but Christy wasn't sure if that was from touching him or from the blood. Once inside she instructed Willy to keep looking up while she cleaned it. One of the little men left her the first aid box and she was looking through it. She began to take off his gloves and he stopped her. "How else am I going to clean it?"

"But my gloves protect me from all the bad germies."

Christy tried not to laugh at him. "Mr. Wonka, right now they are stopping me from cleaning out the bad germies." He considered that and nodded. She took the glove off and cleaned out the cut. She found a butterfly bandage and used that under a normal bandage. "Doesn't look too bad. Do you want me to try replacing that blade?"

Willy shook his head got a new glove from a cabinet and finished his task. This time Christy kept quiet and sat on the now clean floor quietly. Those oompa-loompas worked quickly. When it was all done, Willy brought out his list and scanned it for the next machine to fix. "Alrighty next up we have a clog in the taffy machine."

Back to the elevator and down to the Taffy Room. Christy was back to being quiet. She didn't want to distract Willy again and cause another accident. There were a couple large pipes and all but one was pouring out pink goo. Willy opened part of the pipe and found some hardened goo stuck inside. He started working on it and Christy walked around the room looking at everything. She wasn't bored since there was so much going on and the little men were happy to point out fun things to her. She was very careful and didn't touch anything.

"Shorty, can you come here?" Christy whipped her head around, her eyes glaring at Willy. She hated people making fun of her height. She came over anyway biting her tongue. "Goody, I need you to hold this while I clean this section." Willy and Christy were both positioned halfway underneath the pipe. She knew this was probably a bad idea, but couldn't see any other way to hold it the pipe properly.

Christy's fears were realized and the pink goo came out while they were still under it getting both of them covered in taffy. Wonka looked upset but calmly pushed everything back into place. Christy just stared at herself. She looked up at Willy and began to laugh at his now pink hair. Willy's eyes narrowed at her, but she didn't stop. "Your hair is pink. You should have left your hat on." Willy looked down at his hat that was now filled with taffy. He had taken it off to keep it from getting in the way.

Willy smirked at Christy, "Well short stuff; you have pink streaks through your black hair now." Christy's hand went to her hair and she felt the sticky substance in it and groaned and then laughed again.

Willy led her to the elevator again. He was taking her to the bedroom areas to get cleaned up.


	6. Getting Cleaned Up

**A/N Lalala Own Nothing. I did own something for a bit, but an oompa-loompa stole it. Yay a review from Revolution-Roullette and Jessai'e. 100 hits! Thanks!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: Getting Cleaned up**

Willy led her into one of the guest bedrooms. It was actually the one next to his room. "You can use the shower and stuff to get the gunk of your hair. There should be something in there that will remove it. I'll meet you back out here in a half hour?"

Christy nodded, but then looked at her clothes. They were still full of pink goo. Willy laughed as he noticed. "Hmm, that's a problem isn't it? Hehe. I actually think that room may have some clothes in it. The oompa-loompas were expecting Mrs. Bucket to use it, but they stayed in the little house. So take whatever fits."

"Thanks, Mr. Wonka." Willy turned to say something else to her but then changed his mind. He went to his room to shower and change.

Lots of thoughts clouded his mind as he showered. _Charlie had a good idea. I think I like having her around. It sure is nice to have someone to talk to during the day. Wait, what are you talking about? You hate being around people. You can't trust anyone. _Round and round his mind went and he got out of the shower and laid on the bed with his towel wrapped around his waist.

Christy's mind was going in circles also. _I could really like this job. It would be interesting to be here and to work with Mr. Wonka. He is very strange isn't he? I wonder if we will actually hire me at the end of the week. Not likely now. He probably blames me for the blade accident and I am sure I made a fool of myself in front of his new family. _She got out of the shower and picked out a simple black dress and black bike shorts from the closet. She tried on the jeans, but they didn't fit her. She wasn't really a dress kind of girl, but it would have to do.

Christy pulled her hair all up so that she wouldn't have to bother with trying to dry it and walked out of the room. She had taken a bit longer than a half hour and hope Mr. Wonka wasn't very mad or anything. He wasn't in the hall so she knocked on his door. She thought she heard an answer so she opened it. "Mr. Wonka?"

The room was decorated in brown, purple, and gold. There was a sitting area, a small kitchen and then a bend in the room leading to the bedroom area. She walked through calling his name again to see him asleep on his bed. His towel was still wrapped around him, but his top half was fully exposed. She couldn't help but to take a minute to drool over his six pack abs and perfect arms. She was a little turned off by the extreme paleness though. She found his desk and got a post-it note and left him a note on the door.

Christy walked back onto the elevator and found the button for his main office and got started on his paperwork. She took the rest of the afternoon to work on it and got the majority of it done. She found some little sign here stickers that she put in for Willy. She looked up at the time when her stomach started rumbling and found that it was after five o'clock.

Charlie came into the office and smiled at Christy. "Hi! Where is Willy? It is time for dinner."

Christy pointed vaguely in the direction she thought the bedrooms were in and said, "Last time I saw him he had fallen asleep on his bed." Charlie looked confused but nodded. "Ok, I'll go get him and meet you in the Chocolate Room."

"What? For what?"

Charlie laughed. "Dinner of course."

"Oh, I couldn't impose. I already had lunch with your family."

"Nonsense, if you are going to work here you have to get used to this."

Christy sighed and slowly got up and found her way to the Chocolate Room. She didn't want to be uncomfortable again, but it seems she had no choice once again.

Christy walked up to the little house and lightly tapped on the door. She heard a male voice telling her to come in so she did. The four grandparents were back on their bed, Mrs. Bucket was cooking and a man Christy could only assume was Mr. Bucket was reading a newspaper. He got up when he saw her and shook her hand.

"Hello there, you must be Christy. I've heard a bit about you. I'm glad to see you came back for dinner."

Christy nodded and looked around for Willy. He obviously wasn't there yet. The house was so small there was nowhere to really hide. She sat in one of the chairs and faced towards the grandparents. She fidgeted awhile until Mr. Bucket tried talking to her again.

"What do you think of Willy?"

Christy's eyes widened not really sure what to say. "He's nice." She noticed Mrs. Bucket give him a small tap. She must have told him that Christy wasn't talkative. Christy sighed and zoned out while she waited for Charlie and Willy to join them. Thankfully zoning out can make the time seem to pass quickly.

Willy and Charlie came through the door. Willy put his coat and top hat in the corner and sat next to Christy noticing that she was staring into space. _That's weird, maybe she is like me._ He waved his hand in front of her face startling her. "Starshine, are you having a flashback?"

Christy looked confused for a second. "A flashback? No, I was just zoned out. It's relaxing." Willy help but notice that her voice was back to being really quiet again.

"Why so quiet again?" Willy started setting plates and Christy automatically began helping. "You were talkative earlier. You keep going back and forth." Christy just shrugged. Another thing she couldn't stand is when people pointed out her shyness. He didn't realize that's what he was doing, but it bothered her anyway. It made her hide more inside of herself. She continued to looked away and not speak.

Everyone sat down for dinner and thankfully Charlie was able to keep the conversation going. Mostly he talked about school and the new after school activities he was interested in joining. Willy made it clear that his after school activities should be candy making, but Mr. and Mrs. Bucket disagreed. They wanted him to get outside more often.

Grandpa George obviously has no problems saying whatever is on his mind. "Don't want him to end up locked in here for years on end, do we?"

It was meant as a joke and the family all acted like it was a normal thing for Grandpa George to poke fun at, but Christy was fairly sure that Willy was a bit embarrassed by it. He looked at her quickly and then turned away. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't really a secret. She was glad that she barely put anything on her plate. She didn't like eating in front of people so she mostly just picked at her food. She would be hungry when she got home.

Willy walked Christy to the main door of the factory. "Hey shorty, don't you like Mrs. Bucket's cooking?

"Hmm, I do. I just wasn't really hungry." She tried to ignore the shorty remark. It was actually getting easier every time he used it. Did he not know her name or something?

Willy eyed her suspiciously. He had oompa-loompas tracking her every second today so he knew that she didn't take anything or do anything wrong. He was happy to find that she actually did a decent amount of work. "You didn't talk in the Buckets house either. What's up with that? Do you not like them?"

Christy looked down in embarrassment. She lost this job for sure. "They are nice. Sometimes I am just not as talkative." She turned around and walked back home not sure if she would be wanted the next day.


	7. An Easy Day

**A/N Own Nothing**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: An Easy Day**

Willy and Charlie spent that evening in the Inventing Room. Willy was having a hard time deciding if he wanted Christy to stay.

"Well let's go over the pros and cons so far." Charlie thought about it some more. "You were here with her all day."

Willy smiled. "Ok yeah. Alright the Pros." Willy thought hard about all the events of the day. "Well she is smart. She was able to go through most of the paperwork easily. That would have taken me at least a week for sure. She writes everything down so she would be sure to take good care of the plants. Let me see, and then we went to the admin office, then lunch. Oh, she started getting used to the elevators quicker than you guys did. She didn't get angry at getting pink taffy in her hair and on her clothes. She likes animals. She generally useful."

Charlie wrote down Willy's pro list and looked it over. "Well that's a good list. So what are the cons?"

Willy thought some more. "Well she is a bit strange isn't she? She talks a lot then gets quiet back and forth. Also she doesn't eat anything. She should be a stick by now with that kind of eating habit."

Charlie wrote down the cons. "Well for the quietness, maybe she is just shy."

"But she talked to me and she talked during her interview."

Charlie shrugged. "Ok maybe not then. Still the pros seem much bigger than the cons." Charlie left him the list and went to go work on his homework.

Willy sat there and went over the list a few times. Charlie was right; Christy was too useful to worry about a couple of weird quirks.

Christy sat in front of her television mindlessly flipping through channels while eating something she popped into the microwave. She was more upset about the end of the day. She put the remainder of her food in the refrigerator and went to bed early. She wondered if she would be let in the next day.

Whether she was wanted or not, Christy showed up for work bright and early Wednesday morning. The gate let her in and she opened the main door to factory and peeked in. She found her way to Willy's office and set herself to work on the remainder of the paperwork on her desk. She wasn't sure, but there might have been new ones in there as well.

She piled up the finished papers on Willy's desk with a note that all that was left to do was for him to sign them. Everything she had to fill in was pretty simple. She turned on the laptop on her desk and noticed that she had an email account set up. There were a couple random greetings which Christy assumed were from oompa-loompas and a note from Doris that there were no machines needing to be fixed today.

Christy got out her notebook and found her way into the Chocolate Room and began checking and testing the plants and river. She tried to keep herself mostly hidden from the Buckets so as not to get herself into another awkward situation. The rest of the day went smoothly and she found herself emailing Doris asking her what else she could do. It was about 3:30 and she was done everything she knew of.

Doris emailed back with a notice that a phone line would be hooked up for her soon and the website customer service emails would start going to her on Friday, but for now if she wanted she could water the plants in Willy's personal greenhouse. The message was given with directions. Christy sent back a reply saying she would get right on it and began to stroll through the factory.

Christy was excited that she didn't get lost and began watering all the vegetables that Willy grew. She was so involved that she didn't even notice Willy standing behind her. She thought she was completely alone so she was mindlessly singing to herself. A small giggle made her turn around and accidentally spray Willy with the hose.

"Shit, I'm sorry Mr. Wonka." Christy hurriedly turned the water off and hid a smile. "You startled me."

Willy looked unhappily at his wet clothes and then looked at her. He smiled again. "You know, you could perform your little song with the oompa-loompas. They like to sing and dance."

Christy's face turned red. She loved to sing. Luckily for her, her band never got a job so she never had to worry about the stage fright she was destined to have. "How long were you listening?"

Willy shrugged, "Just a couple of songs. Now come on Tiny Tim, it is time for dinner. The Buckets were sad that they didn't see you for lunch."

Christy looked at her cell phone to see the time. "I can't today Mr. Wonka. I actually have band practice with my friends."

Willy raised his eyebrows. "That sounds interesting. Where do you play at?"

"Uh, well, we never played anywhere special yet, just at his house. So far it's just for fun."

"What's your band called? What do you play?" He was really in the mood for questions.

"I play guitar and I do a lot of the singing. Last time I checked Dave named the band 'Moss Covered Souls.' I don't like it and he keeps changing it, but it really doesn't matter to me."

Willy just nodded at her. "Ok then, see you tomorrow. Tootles."

Christy left grateful that the day went relatively well. She got to her friend's house and they began playing. All of her nervousness was gone in that instant. She wasn't afraid when it was just them. It made her a bit sad that she really didn't have anything in common with the two guys. They would never be real friends, just people that make music.


	8. Surprises

**A/N I own nothing at all. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

Thursday went by relatively smoothly. Doris was able to send Christy enough things to do to keep her busy and Willy was involved with something on his computer. Friday was much busier for her since the new website was put up. She spent the majority of her day playing around with it and learning how to use it. Doris would send test messages and orders through it. By noon, Christy was fairly sure she could easily handle it. The phone very rarely rang and one of the little men gave her an ear piece she could use anywhere on the property. It was useful since she occasionally had a lot of walking around to do.

A bit after noon, Willy stopped into the office and interrupted her typing. She jumped and then noticed it was just him. "Did I scare you? I am not that quiet."

Christy smiled. "No, I just startle really easily, especially if I am doing something." She heard her cell phone vibrate and quickly hit a button to make it stop.

"Alrighty it is time for lunch and I cannot help but notice that you must be wasting away unless you stuff yourself when you are at home." Willy looked like he was putting out his hand to take hers but then changed it to just gesture to the door.

"Um, ok." Christy got up and slowly walked towards the Bucket's house. She actually had been losing weight since she got this job. It was only a few days so it was really only 2 pounds she had lost, but she was happy about it.

As they walked Willy whistled a song and then asked her, "Who made your phone ring?"

Christy quickly flipped open her phone. "Dave, the guy who runs the band. He sent me a message…." She stopped walking and stared into the phone. She didn't move for a long time. One of her worst fears was coming true. Dave got them a job. They were playing that night at some club or bar; Christy didn't know what it was.

"Yoohoo, Starshine. Starshine, are you in there?" Willy was once again waving her hands at her. She snapped back to life. "That's not zoning out. Was the message that bad?"

Christy nodded. "He got us a job tonight."

Willy laughed. "Why is that bad? Isn't that what little bands are supposed to do?"

She started playing with the phone antenna. "Yeah, I guess. I-I can't do it." Willy looked at her curiously as she began to freak out a little bit. She was mostly controlled because she kept herself in work mode. She would save the real freaking out for later. Right now she just felt panicked with some hot flashes, but outside she looked empty, blank. "I get really shy around people. I won't be able to open my mouth in front of so many."

Willy's confused look got even more confused. "You don't seem that shy to me. We have been able to talk just perfectly hehe." She only nodded and walked towards the house still looking empty. _Maybe Charlie was right. I guess she is just shy around a bunch of people. I guess I shouldn't tell her that I got them signed up at the bar._ He followed her into the house and sat next to her at the table.

Mrs. Bucket laid out a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches, but Christy didn't even bother to pretend to eat half. She didn't take any at all. She stared at her plate feeling sick. How was she going to actually sing with all those people there? Dave knew she was like this. How could he do this to her?

Willy snuck a half of a sandwich onto her plate. She glanced upward and looked back down at it. She really did like grilled cheese. She nibbled on a corner hoping that it would settle her stomach.

Willy clapped his hands, "Well Buckets, I have a small announcement to make. I have decided to hire the shorty here. I will send Mr. and Mrs. Bucket to celebrate for me at the Three Moons tonight." His smiled and the white off his teeth flash. The Three Moons, Christy slowly realized as she listened, that is where she was playing and she didn't tell Willy that.

Mrs. Bucket cheered. "That's great Willy, you needed some good help. Now why are you sending us to a bar? We can celebrate just as easily here, all together."

Christy turned a shade paler as Willy announced her news. "Because the little lady's little band is playing there tonight. You should go and support her for me."

She wanted to run and find a good deep hole to bury herself in. She whispered to Willy, mostly because her voice refused to go louder, "Mr. Wonka, how did you know where?"

Willy's voice cracked, "Oh ah." He began to fiddle with his gloves and tried to steer the Buckets into a new conversation. She pulled down on his coat and he protested. "Hey, why are you always attacking my coats?" Christy glared into him. "Alright, I set it up for you. I didn't know you were so weird. It was supposed to be a surprise, kind of a hiring present."

Christy nodded, "Thank you. I am going to go be sick now." Christy got up and quickly walked towards the bathroom. Willy had to leave the house a few seconds after that. He couldn't stand being near someone sick even if it was just from nerves.

Mrs. Bucket was just as nice as anyone could be. Christy didn't know how anyone could be so nice. She came in with a can of ginger ale and some toast and sat next to her and Christy was able to tell her everything. It was only the two of them in the room so Christy felt more open. She told Mrs. Bucket about the shyness and stage fright and how Willy had set this up. She spent about an hour in there before the ginger ale was finished and she was ready to go back to working.


	9. Stage Fright

**A/N 200 hits and a couple new reviews. I absolutely love to see that when I check my emails. If you really like the story then keep them coming. I am also working on a new CCF story, but I haven't put any of it up yet. On another note, has another seen the oompa-loompa that stole the only thing I own?**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9: Stage Fright**

Christy went back to her desk and started looking through emails and Willy kept staring at her from his own desk. She started debating putting a book in the way but instead just fake smiled at him. "Do you need something Mr. Wonka?"

Willy shook his head. "Just making sure you weren't going to be sick anywhere near me."

Christy rolled her eyes and concentrated on the emails that she had. She kept herself busy until the end of the day. By that time she had to admit to herself that Willy really did a nice thing for her. He didn't know that she would be so scared of it. She found him in his bedroom before she left for the day. "Mr. Wonka, I just wanted to say thanks for hiring me and I know the band appreciates you getting us the job. I know they'll hope this to mean more to come. Bye."

"Wait, wait. I want to show you something." Willy came out of his room almost forgetting his hat. "Well, actually you have already seen it, but now you need to see it again anyway, ok?" Christy nodded even though she had no clue what he was going on about. He led her to the next room over; the one she had showered in. "I had all the clothes taken down to Mrs. Bucket so now this room is yours."

Christy looked around still very lost. The room was full of furniture and such the day before, but now it was completely empty. "Mine?"

"Of course silly. If you are going to be my assistant, I need you around twenty four hours a day. Doris has a list of good websites for furniture and decorations and such. I will leave her with the spending limit and you two can figure out how you want your room to look."

Christy still was just looking at the empty room. "Wait, hold on. You want me to move into the factory."

"Yeah."

"Huh, I wasn't expecting that."

"Yup, well now go do your little song thing and tomorrow you can come back and plan the room."

Christy left still thinking about what Willy was giving her. 24 hour access to the factory. She assumed that she was being watched at all times, by either cameras or oompa-loompas or maybe even by Willy himself. She was sure that he wasn't that trusting. The shorter commute would be nice; she liked to sleep in as long as possible. She wondered if the little guys could show her a fun route to walk around the factory for some exercise to make up for the 40 minutes she wouldn't be walking anymore.

She got home and pulled out some jeans and a tight t-shirt. She quickly dressed and ran to meet Craig and Dave at the coffee shop. They were supposed to walk over to the place together and set up a few things. Christy was so nervous she was bouncing around and once again barely ate anything. She tried just sipping at a soda, but it wasn't as calming at when she was with Mrs. Bucket.

Most of the night was a blur and she soon found herself standing on the middle of the small stage with her guitar in hand. Dave was on the drums to her right and Craig was on her left on his keyboard. She sighed and thought to herself for millionth time that they really needed a fourth person. Christy stood there seeing a bunch of people looking at her, drinking, talking, and began to panic. She heard Dave hiss at her to get it together. Then she noticed a small wave and it was Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. Mr. Bucket had a beer and Mrs. Bucket had a margarita.

Dave and Craig began to play and almost instinctively Christy's fingers started as well. Her hand was moving before she even knew what song it was. Her voice started really low and she was thankful that Craig was the lead singer for this one. Her voice wasn't really necessary. One song down, she made it. How many more to go? She tried to keep her eyes on the Buckets, but they looked a little worried so it wasn't helping her.

Next song started and Christy noticed someone in the very back of the room. He was trying to blend in, but not doing a very good job of it. The maroon coat and top hat stood out as well as the huge goggles that covered most of his face. He was too far away for Christy to tell what he was drinking, but it was something colorful. If it wasn't for the hat, Christy probably wouldn't have noticed but there he was. Surprisingly she smiled and started singing.

In her mind, Willy had already heard her sing before so it was alright for him to hear it again. Now focused on pretending that it was only the two of them in the room, maybe with a couple of oompa-loompas, her voice came out much louder and clearer. Soon she forgot her fears and where they were. She was able to turn back to her other band members and have fun.

Time flies when you're having fun and tonight was no different. Dave and Craig gave her a pat on the back as she finished the last song. She took that minute to really look around the room for the first time since she started singing normally and that led her to being back in the bathroom sick. _Well, at least I didn't get sick during the performance._

She came out and saw the tall man slip out the back. She smiled; he was actually there for the whole thing. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket probably left awhile ago. With her guitar flung over her back, Christy ran to the back door and found Willy walking down the alley. "Mr. Wonka." She kept her voice to a whisper so that she wouldn't draw attention to him. He spun around to see her and smiled.

"Oh! Hello small fry." Willy went back to walking down the road and Christy ran to catch up with him.

"What did you think? And my name is Christy by the way."

"It was nice to actually hear your voice at the back; I was worried your mumbling would ruin everything." He looked up and down the street and crossed it quickly. Christy wasn't sure why she was still following since he was headed in the opposite direction she wanted to be going.

She stopped at the next corner. "Well thanks for coming. I guess it isn't really true what they say about you never leaving the factory then. I guess people just don't recognize you." He laughed nervously and waved a hand as he crossed another street.

"See you tomorrow Starshine."

"It's Christy!" She turned and headed home with a smile on her face. She was actually starting to like the Starshine. The music still boomed in her head and it took her a long time to fall asleep, but in the end it was a peaceful sleep.


	10. Decorating

**A/N Jessai'e thanks for your reviews. I still own nothing and that damn oompa-loompa keeps getting away.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10: Decorating**

"Ick, really Doris? That just isn't my style at all." It was a bit before mid-day on Saturday. Charlie and Willy were inventing something and Doris was sitting in Christy's room helping through furniture sets. Doris was starting to get irritated at Christy's constant rejections.

"Ok, hmm. If I could have my ultimate fantasy room where money was no object, I realize that isn't the case, but I'll start there. Anyway, the walls would be black with glow-in-the-dark vines on them. I love glow-in-the-dark things, but I guess I am a bit too old for that now." Christy had to remind herself of her boss. He was too old for his obsession with candy, but that didn't stop him. _How old is he anyway?_

Doris waved her hand in the air trying to get her to continue. "Oh, well, I guess I would want a dark cherry colored wood set, a desk with lots of drawer space, and lots of shelf space. My bed would have dark green sheets and blankets with big green pillows. And when I turn off the light at night a bunch of things in the room would glow." Christy stopped pacing around and looked at what Doris brought up.

She had picked out exactly what Christy was thinking of. There was a beautiful desk with tiny little drawers as well as normal sized ones. There was a dresser set with flowing vines decorated into it as well as a bed to match. She found dark green linens and a comfy looking dark green couch. She also started clicking on a little table and chairs as well. "Perfect! But all that has to be too much. I am still working on not thinking in dollars, but that still seems like a lot of money."

Doris shook her head and quickly ordered everything. She opened up another page and picked out a few items that would glow in the dark. Christy smiled eagerly as Doris continued to order more items. "Well now, I am sure that's enough." Doris signed something to her that she of course didn't understand. "Uh, you don't happen to actually speak do you?"

Doris rolled her eyes and typed out the phrase, "What are your interests?"

"Music, reading, crafts. Where I used to live I used to have tons of unfinished craft projects, but I gave it all away; too much of a hassle to move. The same goes for my books. I only brought a few favorites, mostly fantasy or romantic fantasy. I had a bunch of classics too, everyone has to love those. My cousin was happy to take those off of me. I hear a bunch of you guys like to sing too."

Doris nodded as she continued to click keys on her keyboard. "What are you doing now?" Doris shut the laptop and pointed for her to leave. Christy sighed and joked, "Fine but it's supposed to be my room you know." As she was walking out, Charlie was coming to get her for lunch.

As usual she tried to get out of it, but Charlie pulled her hand to the elevator. "Come on Christy, you live here now. You are going to be one of the family."

Christy sighed and put her head against one of the few areas of the elevator without buttons. "I didn't move in yet." The elevator started going and Christy was proud of herself. She didn't crash into the walls or the floor once. She was by no means still, but not crashing was a great improvement. The trick was to know when and which direction the elevator was going to go.

Lunch was just being put on the table as Christy and Charlie walked in. Mrs. Bucket gave them both a hug and congratulated Christy on the great performance the night before.

Willy laughed at her. "And see shortcake, you were panicking for nothing."

Christy's eyes rolled yet again and she noticed when she spoke her voice was almost at a normal level now that she was getting used to the Buckets. "In all your years, there was never anything you were afraid of?"

Willy looked away and started acting like she did when she would zone out. The family noticed but didn't say anything about it. Christy looked around at everyone, hoping for an explanation and was in for a disappointment. While she waited for Willy to return to earth she tried to think of what Willy had asked her the other day when she was zoned. _What did he think I was doing? A… flashback? A flashback!_

"Mr. Wonka?" Christy very slowly tapped him on the arm and he jumped a good couple inches.

"Hehe, nope never not once was I afraid like you were. I never made myself sick over it; that was just disgusting."

"Huh," was all Christy thought of to say and began to eat the spaghetti Mrs. Bucket had put on her plate. It was really good and for the first time in a week, Christy was actually hungry. She ate it quickly and was content for a while. Now, she figured it was probably time to go home. She couldn't think of anything that needed to be done there. She would have to pack the few things she had and get herself organized. The oompa-loompas had other plans.

They began signaling to her and Willy as they left the Buckets house. Charlie came out and was obviously still learning the signals also. "Anyone have any a loompish to English dictionary on them?" No one answered her so she just watched the signals.

Charlie smiled. "He wants to take you on a tour of some of the rooms." Willy nodded and they left Christy behind with the little man gesturing her to follow. The tour he gave was nothing like the tour Willy had given the ticket winners. The oompa-loompa stopped by each room and let her take a quick look. She only got a minute or two to look around and then it was on to the next, so basically she had no time to screw around or mess anything up.

By the end of the tour, Christy was sure she had never walked so much in her life. She took herself home, almost dead on her feet and went right to sleep. _Good, tomorrow is Sunday. I'll just sleep in._


	11. Movie Night

**A/N Thanks again toJessai'e for making me smile with the nice reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep the inspiration going. :) I own nothing which doesn't belong to me.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11: Movie Night**

Christy filled her Sunday morning with packing up what little bit she had. It only amounted to two suitcases and three boxes. She hired some teenage boys from the apartment below to help her take the furniture to a small storage place. It was fairly cheap since it was small and she was sure that she would eventually need that stuff again. At the very least, it was best to be on the safe side.

Once the furniture matter was settled, Christy began the annoying task of carrying her things to the factory. She was sure that Willy wouldn't want anyone to make a big deal of a new worker there so she used a side gate that no one ever noticed. It took about 40 minutes round trip and it took her 4 trips to get her stuff there. She sat on the ground in the main lobby and felt like just passing out. One of the oompa-loompas eventually pulled her to a large library room to relax in.

The walls were full of shelves that went too high for even Willy to possibly reach. The entire thing was filled with mostly hard back books of probably every genre. Christy smiled wondering if Willy would mind her borrowing one now and again. The oompa-loompa left her alone and she decided that they really needed name tags. They all looked exactly alike, almost. She began a quick scan of the books and found The Princess Bride. She never read it, but the movie is great. She picked it off the shelf and tried to memorize exactly where it came from. She sunk into large cushy couch and began to read. She was only able to get through a few pages before she fell asleep from her being hungry and exhausted.

It wasn't until 7:00 that night that she was woken up by Charlie. He bounced on the couch. "Come on, Willy made pizza. He makes the best." Christy cracked open an eye and put the book back on the shelf. She lazily followed Charlie to the elevator and sat on the floor while it led to a new part of the factory.

The room looked like a modern kitchen would with a dining room attached. The kitchen was much bigger than most, but it was only to be expected with Willy. He was currently pulling a third pizza out of the brick oven. Christy still wasn't really awake yet so she took a seat opposite Mrs. Bucket and leaned her head on her hands. Charlie brought her a soda and told her to wake up.

Christy sipped at the soda but was sure she fell asleep again because the next thing she knew was that there was a slice of pizza in front of her and Willy was sitting next to her. The table was different from the Buckets table; it was round and really shiny. The grandparents weren't there and Christy heard Mr. Bucket give some oompa-loompas instructions on taking some pizza to their house for them.

"Eat up shortcake. You look like you need it."

Christy smelled the pizza and it started to wake her up as her stomach growled. Willy laughed at her and Charlie, who was sitting on the other side of her, did as well. She briefly looked over the toppings: chicken, broccoli and onions. Well she really hated onions but she doubted that she would be able to taste them. She took a bite and was amazed at how good it was. It was a bit spicy too. She absolutely adored spicy food.

Mrs. Bucket looked back and forth between her pizza and Christy's. "Willy, you should have made sure that she liked the spicy one before you gave it to her. I don't know how you can eat that dear. It would burn my mouth off."

Willy sulked a bit, "I was hoping to get a reaction from her."

Christy smirked and as if to prove something took the container of crushed red peppers from the center of the table and sprinkled a whole bunch on top. "Spicy? I don't know what you're talking about." She continued to eat the pizza with no signs that it was too hot for her. She didn't even drink anything until she was done and then she just sipped.

The meal was mostly quiet since everyone was enjoying the food. Afterwards Charlie begged his parents and Willy to watch a movie. Christy helped clean things up thinking about what she would be doing that night. Her room was empty so she was to sleep in a different guest room. She really didn't know her way around the factory very well. Maybe she would get someone to show her around the living areas more.

Willy was watching her as she continued her thoughts. She washed dishes and stared off into space. "Hey girlie, do you like movies?" Christy nodded. "Well then you need to come and see the theater. Charlie, go and pick something and get it set up."

After the place was clean, Christy followed everyone to the theater. She really didn't know what to expect and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. It was another room like the library except there was a ton of DVDs instead of books. There was a large flat screen television hanging on the wall and a semi circle of couches around it.

Christy sat down on one of the couches and was surprised that Willy sat next to her. She figured he would like one to himself. Charlie sat in between his parents and started the movie. He chose some cartoon comedy; one that was fine for kids but had way too many adult jokes that he just didn't get. Christy was only half paying attention though. Her mind was too involved with thoughts of the past week. It was life changing. The next week promised more of the same.

She barely noticed when the movie was over and the Buckets were heading back to their little house to get ready for bed. Willy kept looking at her with interest, "You sure do think a lot don't you?"

Christy smirked at him and stretched as she got up. "It keeps me entertained. Goodnight Mr. Wonka."

"Goodnight, Starshine." With that they walked their separate ways. Christy headed towards the guest room she would be spending the week in and Willy went towards the Inventing Room. Christy noticed that someone had brought her bags and boxes up and smiled. She changed and got herself comfortable. She pulled out one of her favorite books and read until she fell asleep.

Willy was in the Inventing Room starting on a new candy inspired that day by his new assistant. If she loved spicy food so much he was going to give her a spicy candy. He was so excited by his new idea that he stayed there almost half the night before finally getting to bed.


	12. Routines

**A/N Thanks for the great reviews, the made me smile. Keep them coming. Now where did I put my candy bar? I own nothing.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12: Routines**

Routine was definitely the right word for the following week. Each day Christy got up and checked her list from Doris and Willy of things that needed to be done. She was catching on quickly and soon didn't really need any help finding her way or figuring anything out. In her spare moments she worked on making a document that pulled the candy sale info off of the new website.

A nice new feature to their website was that when they logged the sales it was recorded it in there and now it was easy to see, of course only they were able to access that part, not the whole world. Christy enjoyed making it work by itself and making graphs and charts. She ended up leaving a few on Willy's desk with a note telling him that if any were helpful that she would keep doing it.

She spent every lunch with the Buckets and Willy. They were happy that she was starting to speak more and she and Grandpa George would toss back and forth good natured insults. When something needed to be fixed she would go with Willy to help if needed. She was more concerned that he would hurt himself again and he didn't really mind having her around. She was a little upset when he told her she wasn't allowed in the Inventing Room because it was too dangerous for her, but she didn't bother questioning it. She had enough to do.

Since the bar job, Dave increased the practices to every weekday evening and he decided he wanted to seen by more people so they began to practice in the park. Christy was surprised how much playing in the park didn't bother her. Of course she was facing her friends and not other people so it didn't feel the same as playing on a stage, but she still expected some stage fright. The only bad part was that it was early November and she was freezing while playing. Gloves and heavy jackets kept making her mess up and a scarf didn't help her voice so she had to do without.

After she would get home from practice an oompa-loompa would spent an hour showing her new places. She liked her new life but she was a bit worried about her new bad eating habits. She was only eating one meal a day and it was really starting to show. She had lost about ten pounds in two weeks. _Well that's one way to get to my goal. I'll get back to a healthier routine once I get used to this._

Willy was also enjoying the new routine. To him a routine was something safe and he liked to be safe. Every day he would write down if there was something he wanted Christy to do for him and in the evening he would leave it on her desk for the following day. He liked that Doris was doing the same thing and they were leaving papers in a little in-box on her desk. He enjoyed sitting next to her at lunch and when she came with him to fix things.

He decided to make a point of sometime in the near future to get to know her better. He often missed her at dinner times and would watch her on the camera when she was given her daily tour. He loved the way she looked when she saw something that she particularly enjoyed and most of the time it was an animal of some kind that sparked the happiness.

Willy could only find a few downsides to her being in the factory and with her in general. He didn't like it when she would turn quiet. That really surprised him, because he used to enjoy silence. He was noticing that occasionally they would be talking and she would ask questions about different parts of the factory and candies and then she would suddenly stop and then not talk for about an hour. He couldn't figure out why yet and it bothered him more that it bothered him at all.

The oompa-loompas promised Willy that Christy's bedroom would be done by Saturday and until then they refused to let him see it. He didn't like that but he couldn't do anything about it. He agreed with the condition that he was going to be the one to show it to her. They promised and also promised that she would love it.

Saturday morning came and Christy slept in more than she meant to. Doris sent her an email saying that her room would be finished today and Willy would take her in to see it. She woke up with a blinding headache. _Great, absolutely wonderful and let's see oh yes we have a fever too don't we. _She got up and looked at her pale self. She told herself that she should have taken some vitamins especially with going from the really hot factory to the freezing cold outside and back every single day. She knew that it couldn't have been good for her immune system and she was right.

Searching through the cabinets she found some aspirin and swallowed them quickly. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Willy waiting there. "Well good morning Starshine. You look terrible; why don't you get yourself together and we'll see your new room."

Christy nodded and left the door open as she went to get dressed and pull herself together. Some comfy jeans and a t-shirt along with lots of makeup made her look human again. Willy watched her come out and was concerned again. "Not chatty this morning?"

Christy shook her head and tried to smile at him. "Let's see the room."

Willy led the way a little nervous. He didn't know her well enough to know what she liked and he didn't know what to expect in the new room. The way she was acting didn't seem like she was going to be in the mood to enjoy this. His fiddle with his gloves and they made the annoying squeak noise which until then never bothered Christy but now it was irritating.

"Ok shorties first haha." Willy gestured to her door trying to ignore the glare Christy sent him.

She began to open the door, "Christy, not shorty." She peeked in slowly and turned on the light. She looked around in awe. She wasn't expecting anything like this. The walls were indeed black and the oompa-loompas had found glow-in-the-dark paint in green, yellow, blue and orange. Green and yellowish vines were painted in such detail throughout the whole room with small blue and orange flower buds in random places.

The little kitchen area was stocked full of sodas and snacks. The cabinets had been replaced with dark cherry colored wood a little table and chairs went perfectly with them. She quickly walked into the next area where there was a green couch and a wall of new hard back books. All the books were classics like she had mentioned to Doris. A large desk created an almost wall between the sitting area and her bed area. When she saw the picture she didn't realize it was so big. A new dark green laptop was sitting on top. It was already turned on with her email open and an extra ear piece for the phone line was sitting there. _Work at home?_

The bed was also larger than she imagined. She sat on it and it was so comfortable. Four poles went to the ceiling and had the same design on them as the walls. In fact all the furniture had vine like designs on them. The dressers and such had little fun fairy knickknacks on them that she suspected would glow in the dark as well. She opened her bathroom door to find that it was done in an ocean theme. They must have found some of her bathroom supplies. Her apartment bathroom was done the same way but nothing like this. Her smile continued to grow the more she looked around. She forgot her headache and opened the closet.

She really wasn't expecting much to be in the closet. Maybe a shelf or something, but it was full of her clothes and clothing similar to hers. She looked at it all was her size; actually it was more her new size since she dropped the bit of weight and was in her style. All were good looking, cleavage showing, but still comfy.

She turned back and accidentally ran into Willy. "Oh, sorry Mr. Wonka." She backed off and went into the sitting area and sat on her new couch admiring the place.

"So shortcake, do you like it?" It wasn't Willy's style, but he had to admit that they had done a very nice job. He noticed her change in mood as they came in and already knew the answer.

"It's perfect. I will have to send those oompa-loompas a great big gift basket of… something. I guess they don't need any more chocolate." She got off the couch and walked over to Willy. "And thank you Mr. Wonka. You really didn't have to let Doris do all of this. It's so much."

"Nonsense, little girl, I want you to be a happy little employee." Willy continued to just stand there and Christy really wanted to give him a hug for everything, but she hoped that a smile would be good enough. "Alrighty, it's time for lunch. Let's boogie."


	13. Disinfectant

**A/N I own nothing as usual. Thank you my most loyal reviewer. I was tempted to add your hot chocolate recipe into this chapter, but it's been so long since I wrote it I was worried I would mess it up. Maybe later :)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Chapter 13: Disinfectant**

The mention of lunch made Christy nauseous. She slowly followed anyway her bad mood back. Willy looked at her confused but kept his mouth shut for awhile. When they reached the Chocolate Room he stopped her. "Have you tried anything in this room yet?" Christy shook her head. "Have a blade of grass. It's so delicious and good looking." He watched as Christy slowly picked up a blade and smelled it. It smelled like a hint of mint. She put a piece in her mouth and a tiny smiled formed. It had a very nice subtle minty taste.

Willy couldn't figure out why it made him so happy to see her smile and unhappy when she wasn't. It made him work extra hard just to make himself happy. She was back to looking unhappy when they continued walking towards the house.

"Do you not like living here?" Willy decided to figure out what was wrong.

Christy looked up. "I love it here. It's better than I ever expected. Of course I could do without the short jokes." She smirked quickly and then headed through the door.

They said their hellos and found their seats at the tables. Christy wasn't sure if she was going to be able to eat much so she only put a tiny bit on her plate and nothing too filling. It was bad enough that Christy was dealing with Willy trying to look like he wasn't staring at her, but now Mrs. Bucket started too. Christy sighed and tried to take a big bite to appease everyone, but she was having a hard time forcing herself to swallow.

"You are going to starve yourself to death little missy." Suddenly Christy became angry. _Why is it any of his business and why the hell does he care. I'm not thin, according to that stupid BMI thing I am almost overweight so I should be watching what I eat._

Christy got herself until control before she spoke and tried to joke. "I've got a long way to go before that happens."

Willy smiled at her not sure if she was trying to trap him. _Girls do that right? They do on those movies Mrs. Bucket likes. They something about their weight or looks and then the man will always say the wrong thing. Best not to say anything at all. Hmm, she does look nice with the lost weight. But she won't if she loses much more then she will start to look like a disgusting stick._

Mrs. Bucket pretended to start cleaning something near Christy and came over to her to ask about her new bedroom. Christy almost cried out when Mrs. Bucket put her cold hand on the back of her neck. Christy answered her questions in nice short answers suddenly realizing what she was doing. _Her hand isn't cold. I am just that hot. _Mrs. Bucket very sneakily handed her a bottle of cold and flu pills. _Is it that obvious? _Christy thanked the gods that she wore pants with large pockets that day and she shoved the bottle in there while sending an appreciative smile to Mrs. Bucket.

Christy slept through the entire afternoon. Willy just thought that she was enjoying spending time in her new room and let her be. He had a long talk with a few of the oompa-loompas that had gotten to know her and found out a couple fun details. He was going to surprise her with one of her favorite foods that night and from what Frank had told him, he was going to need her help to do it.

Willy knocked on her door around 5:00 hoping she was hungry. A muffled "Go away" was all he heard. Willy tried the doorknob and was concerned when he found it lock. "Hey shorty, knock knock." He heard someone walking towards the door.

"Mr. Wonka? If this isn't important can you come back tomorrow?"

"No, I need to come in now."

"You aren't going to want to."

Willy's eyes narrowed at the door. "Come on silly, open up." The door unlocked and he heard the footsteps walking away. Slowly he opened the door to see Christy sitting at her new little table looking like shit. She was pale and her eyes looked red and swollen. "Eww, you brought germs into my factory."

Christy just sat there, her face mostly blank. "Sorry."

Willy quickly ran out of the room and Christy put her head on the table. Suddenly she was overwhelmingly upset but she didn't know why. _He is a germaphobe, you knew that. He just left me though. Of course he did, he is used to being by himself. He would probably do the same to Charlie. _A couple unwanted tears escaped Christy's eyes aswas normal for her when she was sick. She wasn't much of a crier normally, but this was the one time she always was.

She heard someone running down the hall and found Willy was back at her door with a can of disinfectant spray. He dropped a bag on the floor and began to decontaminate the entire room while keeping his distance from her. When he was finished he looked at Christy with happy eyes. "There, nice and safe for now."

Christy had no idea what to think of that but continued to sit there. Willy took a chair and put it at the other side of the kitchen for him to sit in. "Now Frank says that you used to live in Philadelphia."

"Frank?"

"Yeah, the oompa-loompa who has been giving you tours." Christy nodded. "He also says that you missed having real cheese steaks so I got some supplies and you could show me how to make them properly. We'll have that for dinner tonight."

Christy smiled as best as she could. He was being so nice to her. "OK, but if you want peppers and onions in yours you will have to make it separate from mine because I don't like them.


	14. Cheese Steak Conversations

**A/N Own Nothing. You already knew that.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14: Cheese Steak Conversations**

Christy watched as Willy was going to attempt to make the cheese steaks and starting crying out with laughter and fake horror. He didn't even start and already he was doing it wrong. Willy listened closely to her instructions and did a great job of making them in the end. He put hers on a plate and reached over to her table while trying to stay far away. He then disinfected himself and sat in the chair at the end of the kitchen to eat his. Christy smiled as she took the first bite. She wished that she felt better so she could enjoy it properly but it was nice to have a feeling of home then.

Willy was enjoying his as well and thought that he should use this time to get to know her. He got out his cue cards. "Ok, it's time for me to find out everything about you."

"Why?" Christy was sure this wasn't normal behavior for a reclusive person.

"Because if you are going to be living in my factory then I need to know everything that goes on." He took out a note card. _"_Ok first, why did you move?"

"To get as far away as possible from my ex-boyfriend."

"Uh, what is your favorite color?"

"Dark green."

"Do you miss home?"

Christy shrugged and then nodded. "I had a big family. I miss Sunday barbeques and stuff like that. I'm going to miss spending the holidays with them. It was a hassle trying to get something for everyone but fun. Where did you live?"

"Hmm? I can't hear you when you mumble and I believe I was asking the questions."

"Yeah, well now I am. Where did you live before the store on Cherry Street?"

Willy went into one of his zoned out flashback states and Christy put her head back down as she nibbled and waited. When he came back he laughed nervously and played with his gloves. Christy looked back up. "Alright you win Mr. Wonka, no pre-factory closing questions."

Willy looked down and continued eating for awhile and Christy kept nibbling. It was really good and if she sat there long enough she could finish it maybe. Willy smiled again with another question. "Did you have any pets?"

Christy nodded. "My ex and I had a cat and some cockatiels, but he kept them when I moved."

"Maybe, we should add some animal care into your job description. You seem to get along with them." Christy nodded again and put another bite of cheese steak in her mouth. Another long awkward silence filled the room, but neither of them really minded. They were both absorbed in their own thoughts and eventually Willy finished eating and cleaning up and was disinfecting himself and the room again.

Christy didn't even notice because she was asleep on the table, half of her dinner still there. Willy wrapped it up and put it away for her. He slowly brushed her hair out of her face and started thinking strange thoughts, for him at least. _She is so beautiful. Eww why am I touching her? Eww why am I in the same room as her? She still is beautiful, more than the best chocolate castle I could ever make._

Willy surprised himself by picking Christy up and tucking her into the bed. After making sure she was still sleeping he went to his bedroom to take a scalding hot shower. Once he was sure he was clean and germ free he headed back towards the Inventing Room to work on some new creations.

Willy left Christy alone for the most part for a few days. He would knock and leave food by the door for her, but she would only see him walking away. She was able to answer the phone and email messages from her room and while she was sick she made sure that Dave knew that there would be no more playing in the park.

By Wednesday, Christy was back to her normal self and another five pounds lighter. She restarted her work routine adding in caring for some of the cows and sheep that Willy had. She was back to band practice that evening and found that they had another job that Saturday.

The biggest surprise Christy got was when she got her bank statement that month. There was her paycheck deposited, but there was no way it could possibly be that much. Suddenly realizing that they never even discussed a pay rate, Christy sent an email to Doris asking her to double check that it was right. Doris checked everything over and everything was in order. _Wow, I guess I should work a lot harder to earn this money. Although I guess I am on call at any time of the day._

That Saturday Christy found herself on the bathroom floor again. She had already gone through being on stage once and she really didn't want to do it again. She had tasted some new chocolate that Willy was making and now it was all down the toilet. Charlie was knocking on bathroom door. "Christy? Mom says they are having dinner early for you before you have to go"

"Ugh," Christy heaved once more into the toilet and got up. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and loaded makeup on. She followed Charlie to the elevator and almost refused to get on. Her stomach was not in the mood for being whipped around. Thankfully she made it to the little house without getting sick again and slumped into her spot at the table.

Willy sat next to her, "Hiya shorty. Don't worry about tonight. You were fine last time weren't you."

Christy picked her head up. "That's because you were there." She kept her eyes on the table concentrating on breathing slowly. Willy's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't realize him being there actually affected her. He didn't even want her or anyone else to know he was there.

Mr. Bucket laughed. "You must have been mistaken. Mrs. Bucket and I were there and you were great, but Willy never leaves the factory. We will get you to come to the park with us and Charlie one of these days Willy."

Willy laughed nervously while fiddling with his gloves. Christy finally looked away from the table and looked right at him. He nervously glanced at her. He tried to beg with his eyes for her not to say anything. Christy smiled at Mr. Bucket. "I must have thought I saw him with you two. I guess I was wrong." Willy looked relieved and began piling his and her plate with food.

"You are going to end up eating most of this, if you don't stop," she whispered to him. He teasingly put another big scoop of mashed potatoes on her plate and she smirked at him. "Fine, I will come into your room when I need to throw it back up because I am so nervous." He glared at her. She won. He put the spoon down and started eating his own food.

Christy ate at least half of what Willy gave her and she almost didn't notice that at some point he sneakily switched their plates and finished what she had left. No one else seemed to notice it either. She smirked at him and he looked back at her innocently. _What happened to the germaphobia? _He was definitely not what she expected when she came for the job and she was nothing that he expected when he opened the position.


	15. Coffee Shop

**A/N Anyone notice fanfiction wasn't working right yesterday? Hopefully my chapters got up and such, I finished my other fanfic yesterday and no one even looked at it. Tears. Hope everyone is enjoying this story, I had a sudden burst of inspiration yesterday, that was nice since I was coming down from a lack of one. Owning nada.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15: Coffee Shop**

Music was blaring thorough the small club but Christy wasn't really enjoying it. Her voice sounded great, but there wasn't that extra something that made her even better. She kept glancing around the room for one particular person. She was fairly sure that he did not have any influence this time and she made sure not to tell them where she was going. She started to regret that now as the night dragged on.

There was only about an hour left when a dark flash caught her eye. Towards the back she saw a familiar top hat. There were too many people in front of him, but just knowing he was there gave her that extra something. Their last hour was their best that night. They finished up and Christy got her stuff to leave and she tried to chase after that hat. He tried to get away sneakily, but she managed to catch up with him.

There were too many people around for her to call out his name. She knew he wouldn't be completely happy with her but she reached out and grabbed his hand. He spun quickly tensing up. She held onto it and smiled at him. He frowned at her and led her out of the club.

"Well you weren't going to let me walk home by myself were you?"

"You got here by yourself, now release me." Christy let go of his hand and started to feel bad. _Why did I make him uncomfortable like that? _She looked down and just followed behind him.

He turned to see why she was so quiet to find her sad again. _Hmm, what do I keep doing to make her unhappy? _"Are you coming shorty?"

Christy shook her head. "No, I'm going…" She looked around for anyplace to go and found a little 24 hour coffee shop/bakery and pointed towards it. She turned and walked towards the shop. Willy tapped his cane angrily for a minute or so before following her. He found her sitting in a table in the corner with a drink and eating a very large chocolate chip cookie. He ordered himself something to drink and sat across from her.

Christy looked at him in surprise. "I thought you don't leave the factory." She immediately regretted the harsh words and looked down.

"I don't. I came outside to get Charlie and to see my father, but that was… about nine months ago. Before that I stayed in there for fifteen years."

"How old were you when you opened the factory?" Another sentence she immediately regretted because it sent him into a flashback. She kicked him startling him back. "Forget it; sorry I forgot no pre-factory questions."

Willy continued to frown at her noticing that she stopped eating the cookie as soon as he sat down. "Don't tell me you are going to waste that yummy looking cookie. Of course I make much better but it doesn't look too bad." Christy laughed at his inflated ego. The cookie was actually really good. "What is it I do that keeps making you upset?" Willy looked her right in the eye waiting for an answer.

Christy looked confused. "You don't make me upset. You used to when you first started calling me shorty. I hate being made fun of for being short, but I've gotten used to it."

He crossed his arms and continued to glare. "You randomly get upset throughout the day and I can never figure out why. You did it just now too. You acted like you wanted to walk home with me and then tried to get away. If you keep this up you are going to crush the whole creative atmosphere."

Christy didn't realize he even noticed what she felt like during the day. She smiled at Willy. She was a bit happy that he cared. He must care if he is still was out of the factory. "It's not you I promise."

"Well it's really starting to bum me out, so be happy."

"Want some cookie? It really is good." Willy smiled and broke a small piece off for himself. They sat there for at least another hour chatting about Willy's candy ideas. He told her he had a special candy in the works that she would like. She tried to pry some information about it and the more she tried the more he giggled.

When the cookie and drinks were all done they started the walk home. Christy had the urge to hold his hand while they walked, but didn't want him to pull away again. He was slowly become her new best friend and she wanted to treat him like she would any other good friend. As they walked she started to remember some of the people she left behind.

Even when she was with her boyfriend she had no problem sitting on her male friend's laps, holding their hands or hugging them or anything like that. She mostly had guy friends anyway and she enjoyed being able to go to any one of them and be held if she wanted or needed. All of them were happy to do it too. Now she moved far away and it would probably be a long time before she would see them again. Most likely it would never be the same. She would change, they would change and they would have been apart too long to really understand each other.

"You're doing it again." Willy tapped his cane against her leg.

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking."

"About what? It can't be about anything good if you got a frown like that on your face. You got to turn that frown upside down hehe."

"No it is good things, in a way. I miss some of my good friends I used to hang around before I moved here. We had a lot of good times."

"Well now you live in the best chocolate factory in the world. So you will have a lot more good times, right?"

Christy smiled and nodded. They came to a corner and Christy took a chance and slowly put her hand at Willy's elbow. She almost was going to touch him before he started moving again. "Move those legs short stuff, I don't have all night." She breathed out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and jogged next to him.

They made it back to the factory and Willy walked Christy to her room. He might as well since his room was right next door. "Goodnight Starshine, it was nice talking to you." He started to turn away and then stopped. He voice dropped a bit lower than his normal high pitched tone, "You won't mention my little outing to anyone will you. I really didn't expect anyone to actually see me."

"Don't worry Mr. Wonka; your secret is safe with me. But if you don't want to be noticed I would wear something a little less… you. The hat is a dead giveaway. Goodnight." They went to their rooms and had no troubles falling into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Going Out

**A/N I own nothing, whatever was up with the website the other day made me not notice two reviews so thanks loyal reviewers, special thank to Jessai'e who always makes me smile. On a completely unrelated note, I posted the last three chapters of my other story and noticed that everyone is skipping two of them and going straight to the last one. Isn't anyone confused and going back to figure it out? Just venting, no one here probably reads that one anyway. Love you all, own nothing**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16: Going Out**

Thanksgiving was coming in less than a week, not that anyone in the factory should really care. Christy was hanging out in the little fake park Willy had built and playing with her cell phone. She got a text from one of her cousins. They all wanted to know if she was going to have her own personal mini thanksgiving. Of course she wasn't. Christy was probably the pickiest eater on the planet, but only her family knew that.

Christy's mother taught her at a young age how to just eat and not taste. She had a lot of practice with her grandmothers making her special meals that tasted horrible to her. She would put on a smile and eat every bite. In her late teenage years she got fed up with it and made a long list of foods she didn't like. It didn't really leave much, but it basically ruled out all of thanksgiving. Her mother was furious with her, but her grandmother started making her vegetable lasagna on thanksgiving with only the vegetables she liked.

Now Christy lived in London and there wasn't a thanksgiving. She really didn't care, but the thought made her miss her family and her old life. The Buckets were a nice family, but it wasn't the same. They were nice. They were never rude or mean, with one exception being Grandpa George. Her family was loud and they always fought, but they always laughed too and there was so many people to poke fun at that no one really got singled out.

Christy tried skipping stones in the little pond but ended up just lying on the grass looking at ceiling. She was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic today. She did leave the factory five days a week for practice, but right now it just wasn't enough. She considered going shopping or going to the real park, but she would feel a bit pathetic to go alone. She wondered if Mrs. Bucket would go with her.

"There you are shortcake. I was wondering where you had run off too." Willy sat on the grass a few feet away from her.

"Thinking."

"Again? Every time I see you that's all I hear from you. Are you going to share what you think about so often? You probably wrote a bunch of books in your head by now."

"Home."

"Oh." Over the past week, Willy had been trying to veer any topic relating to Christy's old life to something good about her new life. She suspected he was worried she would leave and go back home and she was right. "Well you're not missing anything. I am just about done your new candy."

Christy smiled. "No, I was just thinking about what my family is going to do for thanksgiving this year. Then I decided that I need to get out of the factory for a little while." Willy misunderstood that sentence and looked panicked. "I could probably use a shopping trip if I had a couple of girl friends, but I don't have those. Is there a place nearby that's just nice to walk around?"

Willy instantly felt relieved. _Goody, she just meant for a few hours. _"Actually there is a nice little trail that starts about two blocks down from here. You will see lots of trees."

Christy began to get up. "Great, I wonder if I can find it. If not I guess I'll still be walking somewhere. Do you think Mrs. Bucket would like to go?" She wasn't shy around them at meal times anymore, but for some reason she still didn't feel that comfortable just going up to them and talking.

"They aren't here, that's why I was looking for you earlier. They took Charlie to the park."

"Don't you have tons of cameras and such all over the place?"

Willy nodded, "I have a lot of rooms in this factory. I didn't want to be sitting there going through each one and then probably missing you if you were hidden behind something. So I just went to a few of your favorites hehe."

"Oh, well then I guess I will just go by my lonesome." She really didn't like the idea, but she was getting antsy being inside. She frowned a bit and got up to leave. "See later, Mr. Wonka." She walked out of the room and headed towards the main doors.

Willy started playing with his gloves, torn between wanting to stay safe and warm inside his factory and wanting to go with Christy. _It's not like being with Charlie, he is fun but she is different. She seems to actually want to be my friend. He is like a little brother. It's not like she is trying to force me to leave. She probably wants to be alone, but she said that she didn't. _By the time his thought processes ended he worried that he was too late to catch up with her. Lucky for him, she tended to avoid the elevator and took the long way. He beat her to the door and asked to join her.

"Really? Mr. Wonka you don't have to do that. I can go by myself." Christy smiled at the candy maker. She really did want him to come, but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

Willy began fiddling with his gloves again almost losing his firm resolve to go out. "No, I want to go. I am sure no one will notice me right?"

Christy's eyes scanned Willy's coat and hat, dark purple today. "Uh, do you have other clothes? Like ones us germ infested people wear?" She was teasing him and quickly shut her mouth. She was only making him want to stay inside more.

"Let's go see." Willy led her to the elevators and they went into his room. She helped him go through the closets and found that he did own some normal clothing. He figured the oompa-loompas must have put it there. He got out a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. They found him a normal looking coat and a warm hat. He changed his gloves to match and pulled out a dark blue cane from a different closet.

"No candy canes today?"

"Well shortcake if I am not going to be myself out there I might as well leave all the candy behind." Christy rolled her eyes. He had yet to ever say her name.


	17. Walks

**A/N I own nothing. Anyone else having problem with the reviews? I can't reply to any or see them after I get the notice in my email. Anyway all my love to my favorite review Jessai'e.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Chapter 17: Walks**

They were ready and headed out the front door. Christy led the way even though she wasn't totally sure where they were going. Willy looked like everyone else and yet somehow he made it look weird. Willy eventually began walking next to her and pointed out where the trail began. It was really nice; trees on one side and a little stream and trees on the other. It was cold out so they only saw a few other people and not very many animals.

They were mostly silent for the walk. Christy kept her eyes on the stream and Willy was watching her always wondering what she was thinking about. They came to a little mini two foot high waterfall and Christy went down to have a closer look at it. Willy was right next to her. Without thinking Christy leaned against him and put her hands around his elbow. Willy stiffened up and pulled away and Christy promptly backed off. "Sorry, sometimes I forget who I am with."

She turned back, no longer interested in the waterfall and walked a bit by herself down more of the trail. Willy stood there along for a minute in his thoughts. _Now what? She touched me and now she is unhappy? _Slowly little baby flashbacks entered Willy's mind of each time she touched him, even if by accident and how quiet she was afterwards. _Oh! _It suddenly clicked in his mind what he was unconsciously doing.

He caught up to her and they continued to walk in silence for a bit longer. Soon Christy was back to being fascinated by the water. It looked so pretty, some parts looked like little crystals flowing through the stream. She wasn't sure how long it took them to reach the end of the trail or how far they had walked, but it was time to turn around anyway. She was cold and she was sure that Willy must be as well.

"Enjoying your time outside? I don't know why you think it is any different than spending time in my green house or my lake."

Another roll of her eyes, Willy always thought what was inside his factory was better. "It's nice Mr. Wonka but sometimes I want to see the real thing. Sometimes I want to see untrained animals or even other people." Willy's face showed his disgust of being around other people and she sighed. He would never understand. "Ok, then sometimes I don't want to be hot. Your factory is really warm."

"The oompa-loompas can't stand the cold at all. They need the heat turned up."

"I know, so therefore I need to get out and find someplace cooler. Although this is a bit colder than I was hoping for too."

"Never satisfied are you." He teased her a bit and pretended to look disappointed in her.

"Nope." She shivered a bit and started moving her arms around to warm them.

They walked a bit longer before coming back to the mini waterfall again. Willy looked down at it. "Did you want to go down there again before we head back?"

Christy smiled and shivered. "No, I am getting really cold."

Willy nodded and debated on trying to keep her warm. He could let her hold his arm and maybe she would get some of his warmth. He could put his arm around her and hold her. Maybe he would just give her his coat since he was surprisingly warm enough. He watched her little shivers as she walked and noticed that she was still happily being fascinated with everything she was passing.

He slowly put his one arm behind her and tried to make himself hold her and pull her close. She didn't see it and started to jog off when she saw the beginning of the trail. "Come on Mr. Wonka, let's go back. I'll race you." With a giggle she began to run. Willy smiled and chased after her easily catching up. Her short little legs took at least two steps for each of his long strides, but he only let himself get in the lead by a little bit. She was still giggling at the little game and in no time they reached the factory gates and walked in.

Almost immediately Christy began pulling off all of her outerwear. It was really warm in that factory. Willy was surprised that he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to hold her on the walk. He shook his head and told himself he was just being strange because he wasn't used to being out in the cold. They headed towards their bedrooms and as usual Willy stopped to say goodbye in front of hers.

"Thanks for coming with me Mr. Wonka. It's always more fun to walk with someone. I hope it wasn't too bad for you."

Willy's bright smile flashed at her. "No, I liked it. I will be glad to get out of these icky clothes though. Hehe." Christy laughed and almost went to give him a hug before remembering for the millionth time that he was not one of her normal friends.

"Alright, I will see you in a bit for dinner." With that, she went into her room and spent the day going through some emails and paperwork that she had neglected during the week.

Dinner that night was filled with Charlie telling Willy everything that happened in the park that day. Apparently Charlie has a crush on some girl at school that happened to be there, because she was all he talked about.

"And then after we finished with the swings, she had to go home." Charlie finished up his story.

Grandma Josephine also noticed his little crush and said, "Charlie, why don't you invite that little girl to that little dance your school is having. It's in two weeks or so right?"

Charlie began to blush while Willy muttered something about all the germy kids. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were exchanging glances. Christy wished she could read minds to know what they were thinking.

"Mum, Charlie is a bit young to be going to dances without a chaperone. Don't you think?" Mrs. Bucket let her protective side show.

Charlie groaned as most kids do. "Mum, there will be chaperones. A bunch of kids parents volunteer." A small wave of panic crossed his face as he just left an open invitation for her to volunteer. He loved his mum of course, but all kids are embarrassed especially in front of possible first girlfriends.

"I'll chaperone it if you ask her. And if you want me too." Christy spoke up before Mrs. Bucket could. Charlie smiled his thanks.

"I'll add your name to the list at school." Mrs. Bucket nodded glad that there was at least someone there that she would know watching them. That was settled and the conversation steered more towards what Charlie was going to wear. Most of it was fun teasing and Charlie's face stayed red for most of dinner.


	18. Accidents

**A/N Still own nothing. Thanks for the reviews, I love when you people make me feel good about myself.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 18: Accidents**

Wednesday brought new and exciting things. Willy finally announced that his new candy was finished and he wanted Christy to be a taste tester. After lunch Christy gave Willy the maintenance list and followed him to the Inventing Room.

"I still don't get why this room isn't safe for me, but it is for Charlie."

Willy giggled. "I just told you that so you wouldn't see your new candy."

"It really is my new candy? And you lied to me?" Christy's eyes widened.

"Yup, I made it for you. And it would have been very dangerous for you to see it too early. You might not have been properly prepared and became too overwhelmed with its greatness." Christy smiled and took a seat at one of the many tables. While she waited for Willy to get the candy she looked through a bunch of ingredients on the table. She was a terrible cook so she didn't have much clue about anything he was doing, but it was still interesting.

Willy came back over excitedly. "Here it is. Try some. Eat the red ones first."

Christy looked over the candy in her handy. They looked like rubies and sapphires, not candy. They were shaped like different cut gems. She tentatively put one of the red candies in her mouth and sucked on it. It was a hard candy. She tasted something strange at first and noticed it slowly began to taste like a strawberry with hot sauce. It wasn't a bad taste but slowly the spice overwhelmed any fruit flavor and it kept growing. She loved it at first but eventually it got too spicy even for her. Her eyes started watering and she started sweating and turned red. She never imagined in her life that there was such a thing as too spicy. She tried to quickly swallow it.

Willy was extremely upset at the reaction. He hated seeing any of his candies fail testing and this was a special one. "Eat a blue now." Christy shook her head. There was no way she was trying that again. "The blue will cancel out the spice." Right into her mouth it went. The blue one was like a frozen blueberry. Her mouth still burned, but now it was comfortable for her. It burned the way she liked it, but she knew that only a tiny population would really like that.

Willy slumped down in a chair next to her. Christy had never seen the man slouch before. She was still touched that he would make a candy just for her. "Wow, Mr. Wonka. I wasn't expecting anything like that. It was good, but way too much. And the blue wasn't strong enough for the red. Can you make it at different levels? You know, like mild, medium, hot, and that one would be umm death? Actually I wouldn't release that one."

As if a light bulb turned on over Willy's head, he straightened up and got a big smile on his face. "Yeah!" He started writing in a notebook and Christy just waiting until he filled up about two pages. "This will be great! You are so full of ideas. I'm glad I decided to keep you around." He smiled at Christy and took out the maintenance sheet. "Well it looks like the elevator needs fixing on one of the top floors."

Suddenly Christy turned pale. She used the elevator today. She didn't bother reading the list before giving it to Willy. "Umm, it needs to be fixed and I used it."

Willy laughed at her. "Don't worry shorty; if the oompa-loompas see any problem they would have shut down that area of it." Christy nodded but still looked scared. "Well come on, let's boogie."

Most of the maintenance trips Christy spent watching. This one was apparently a two person job. "Where would you be without me?" She pretended to make herself look important and laughed at herself.

Willy snorted. "I would have managed. I have repaired many sections before. It just takes a whole lot longer."

Willy opened a section of the track and told Christy to help him lift it out. She did and then he told her to get inside the now open piece of track. Christy stared at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy? You want me to stand on the edge of the track? What if I fall? What if the track breaks beneath me?" She began breathing hard.

As Willy lifted out a piece of track he looked at her curiously. "You are short enough to fit. Afraid of heights?" Christy nodded but lowered herself down to where she needed to be anyway. She just hoped Willy would help her get back up. She held what he needed and did everything he told her and she managed to not look down. She knew that the room below her had a bunch of machines in it. Actually it was one of the more normal factory rooms, so Willy never went in it if he could help it.

"Hmm, I can't see the problem."

"What was supposed to be wrong with it?" Christy was going to be pissed if she had to endure this all of this fear for nothing. She took the few steps she could for where she was, trying to pretend that she wasn't high up. She had a slight adrenaline rush going and was getting antsy at staying still.

"They said that a piece was cracked. If that's true then with too much weight it could…" He never got to finish that sentence because he was interrupted by a loud creaking noise. They both looked down at the section Christy had just stepped onto. They saw the crack and it deepened quickly.

"Oh shit!" Christy went to move off the section but she was not quick enough it fell from below her and she went with it. The room blurred by but at the same time she saw everything and still couldn't stop it. Her legs smashed into the top of one machine that she had no clue what it did and her body whipped around. She was now able to see the floor coming at her. She was surprisingly calm. Her body hit the floor, but she had no memory of ever reaching it.


	19. Hospital

**A/N Own Nada, Enjoy.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 19: Hospital**

The next thing Christy knew was that she was just so tired and lying on a very uncomfortable bed. She was awake but she kept her eyes closed. She heard a beeping sound and she heard someone talking. "She should be alright, but she is going to be in a lot of pain. We gave her some medication, but she had a bad reaction. We can't figure out what caused it so we don't want to give her another. Do you have any of her relative's numbers that might be able to help?"

Next she heard Mr. Bucket's voice. "Her phone is in a bunch of pieces from when she fell. That would be the only place I know of to find any numbers." _Great, _Christy thought, _I just got that phone too._

"As soon as she wakes up you will be able to take her home." The man left and someone else came in. It sounded like Mrs. Bucket.

"What happened? Will she be alright? Willy wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Charlie."

"She will be fine in time. She was lucky. She has two broken bones in her left leg. Her right knee was smashed up really bad. She has a few fractures in her right arm; also a bad bump on her head but luckily not a concussion. And she sprained her left wrist. She got a lot of bruises so she is probably sore all over. No pain meds for her though. It's going to be a rough first couple of weeks."

Christy groaned hearing all of that. The Buckets rushed over to her side. Mrs. Bucket touched her arm, "Christy? Dear? Are you awake?"

"No." Christy felt a little bad for being sarcastic to such nice people, but as she was waking up she started to feel again. She was in a lot of pain. She chose to direct it towards being pissy instead of complaining.

Mrs. Bucket touched her arm. "I'll go get the doctor. He will give you one more quick exam and then we can take you home." She left the room and Christy was left with Mr. Bucket. She still had her eyes closed.

"What happened after I fell?" Christy wanted some kind of distraction from the throbbing in her head… and everywhere else.

Mr. Bucket sat down on a chair. "Umm, well the first thing we knew was that some oompa-loompas came into our house in a big hurry and told us that there was an accident and that I needed to take you to a hospital. The oompa-loompas had you in a stretcher and you were in one of Willy's vans when I got outside. Willy was… upset and didn't speak to me. It sounds like he didn't speak to anyone about it. Do you remember what happened?"

Christy nodded and then moaned. _Don't move. _"We were working on some elevator track. We had the wrong section that needed work. It was the next one over, which I happened to be standing on. It broke and I went down."

The doctor came in and asked her a few questions. She answered them all and was a little annoyed at his final demand before she was released.

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Then you stay here until you can." Christy immediately opened her eyes and glared as angrily as she was able at the doctor. He wrote something down in the file and got her checked out. A male nurse put her into the car and as soon as she was clear of the hospital she closed her eyes again.

Christy only vaguely remembered someone lifting her out of the car and putting her in a wheelchair. She remembered crying out in pain, but she didn't hear any of the conversation around her. She didn't even know who was there. When she finally became aware again it was the next day and she was in her bed. She glanced at the clock and found that it was Saturday.

Mrs. Bucket was in her room with some food. "Oh good, you are awake. Hungry?" Christy nodded slowly remembering how much it hurt last time. Mrs. Bucket put a tray in front of her full of breakfast foods. "We were starting to get worried with all the nightmares it sounded like you were having."

"Nightmares? I don't remember them." The food tasted so good. Christy didn't even worry about her horrible table manners right then as she shoveled the food in. She hadn't been this hungry in a long time.

Mrs. Bucket nodded. "A couple of us have heard them, but only if we were right outside the door or in your room. You have a loud voice in your sleep." She laughed to herself and watched Christy eat.

"Thanks for the food and everything. It's good that there are people living here now. What if something like this happened to Willy before…?" Christy shoved some toast in her mouth and made herself stop talking.

A pat on the hand made her feel better. "I've often wondered things like that too. No one has seen Willy since Wednesday. Not even an oompa-loompa. His bedroom door has been locked, so we all assume he is in there. Well now I have some things to get ready. Doris had this little intercom thing set up by your bed in case you need something. Someone will be listening and be able to relay the message."

Christy nodded and thanked her again. She noticed the wheelchair was right night to her bed. She probably could get herself into it if she wanted to do something. After Mrs. Bucket left she gave it a try. It took her a long time but she did manage it. She wheeled herself to her computer and checked her email. If she was going to be sitting here she might as well make herself useful. After all the customer service emails were answered she skimmed through her new collection of books. The ones she really wanted were too high up so she picked something from the bottom.

Getting back up into bed was a bigger chore than getting out of bed. Each time Christy tried to pull herself up she hurt her arms. Finally Christy gritted her teeth and just did it. She cried out and rolled over on the bed biting her lip. _That was tiring. _Soon she was back to sleep. She didn't even get to read anything


	20. Nightmares

**A/N Own Nothing. Tears, my most loyal reviewers had me absolutely spoiled and I missed them yesterday, sniff. hehe. Anyway enjoy**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 20: Nightmares**

Willy pulled the pillow over his head. _Will she stop that god damn crying? _He instantly felt bad for his little temper tantrum even if it was in his own head. It was Saturday night, everyone was asleep and she was having another nightmare. _They have been almost non-stop since she came home. _Finally he got up out of bed and went into her room. He hadn't seen her since she fell. He didn't even really look at her then. He stayed as the oompa-loompas got her onto the stretcher and into the van but he couldn't look at her.

He remembered the crack in the glass widening and the pure look of horror on her face. She tried to run, but the whole thing fell. He saw her trying to reach up to him and there was nothing he could do. He thought that she would die after hitting the machine and the floor. He immediately yelled for a bunch of oompa-loompas and ran down to her. She was out, but breathing. He sat there staring into nothing as the oompa-loompas came and took her away. He followed still not really there. After she left for the hospital he locked himself in his room and refused to come out, until now.

He opened the door to her room and the cries grew louder. He slowly sat on the edge of her bed and took a good look. Her black hair was wet from sweat and knotted. She was pale and her face was full of pain and fear. He looked over every bandage and brace she had on and almost cried. It was his fault. She was afraid, but she did it for him anyway. He let her fall. She could have died and it would have been his fault.

Christy looked around the black room trapped. She couldn't get out. "Willy!" She screamed for help as she saw him from above, but he didn't move to help her. Wouldn't anyone help her? She ran around the room and kept hitting walls she couldn't see. Suddenly the floor opened up beneath her and she fell. She put her hand out hoping Willy would grab her and save her, but he didn't. She continued down into more darkness.

Willy was still sitting on her bed watching her twitch. Every twitch caused her more pain and made her cry more. She started talking too, pleading with someone. He didn't know what he should do. He was afraid of hurting her more. She began to cry out. "Willy! Please, help me! Please." Tears stung in his eyes as he shook her awake.

One last scream rang through her room as she shot straight up. Her head was so clouded that she couldn't figure out where she was or recognize anything. She saw Willy and still didn't recognize anything and she began cowering in the corner of her bed crying. Willy was devastated. _She is afraid of me._

He slowly got up and started backing away hoping that him leaving would calm her down. At that time her head began to clear. "Mr. Wonka?" He nodded and kept backing away. "Don't leave." She couldn't believe she actually said that or the way her voice sounded like a child's.

Willy looked a bit confused but sat back down on the edge as far away from her as he could get. He suddenly felt extremely underdressed. He was only wearing pajama bottoms. No one had ever been in his room at night before so he never really thought about it, but now he felt really exposed.

Christy settled back into a more comfortable position. Her eyes kept glancing at his very nice abs. He noticed and assumed that he looked like a freak so he crossed him arms over them. She giggled, "I'm sorry Mr. Wonka, but they are just too perfect. How do you find the time to look that great?"

He smiled at her, but then frowned again. Why was she complementing him? Shouldn't she be angry with him? "I understand if you don't really want me around. I'll go back to my room." He went to leave again, but she told him not too. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"No. Please don't go. I really don't want to be alone." She was afraid of going back into the dream. She didn't remember it the first few times she had it, but it came back four or five times that day.

Willy looked around. "I'll call an oompa-loompa or Mrs. Bucket." He looked around again nervously. _She has to be lying to me. She is probably mad at me and wants to make me feel worse and I would deserve it too._

"Never mind," Christy look upset again and slouched down more. Her eyes looked a bit wet, but she wasn't crying. "Don't bother waking anyone." She turned away from him and tried to cross her arms as best she could.

Guilt, worry, and now pure confusion crossed over Willy's face. _Does she really want me to stay? _He slowly moved over to sit right next to her. He was just about touching her. She glanced over quickly, "You don't have to stay. I'll be fine. Go back and hide like you always do." It was mean, but it was true.

Willy went with his instincts and put his arm around her. She watched the arm come close and didn't say anything. He held it above her for a few minutes trying to go against years of avoiding physical contact. It seemed like forever before his hand touched her shoulder and his arm supported her neck. Christy sighed happily when she felt it. He was warm and it was nice. The factory was always very warm and usually too hot for her liking, but even with that heat she was enjoying soaking up the warmth from him.

His whole body was tense and his heart was racing, but he was starting to enjoy this. Her little happy sigh made him so content. They sat there quietly and Willy was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that she snuggled into his chest and fell back to sleep. He carefully repositioned her so that he could lie down too and soon sleep came over him as well.

Christy woke up early the next morning feeling more than a little stiff. She looked around for Willy, but he was gone. A couple of female oompa-loompas came in to help her bathe and get dressed and soon she was in her wheelchair and ready to face being outside. Well, outside her room at least. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get to the real outside unless Mr. Bucket felt like helping her and she wasn't planning on asking.

Willy met up with her and took her down to the Buckets for breakfast. She noticed that he did not take the elevator but instead walked her down. It took at least fifteen minutes to get there and the oompa-loompas had covered the stairs with those covers to make them temporarily wheelchair friendly.

Christy smirked at Willy, "It's nice to see you dressed. I didn't think you ever took off your coat."

He smiled down at her, "Well wheels, I don't sleep in it. It would get all wrinkled and disgusting."

She shook her head, "Don't start with that, Mr. Wonka. I can deal with shorty, but keep the wheelchair ones to yourself." She wasn't really upset at the new nickname, but she didn't want to be called it anyway."

Willy nodded as he walked. He made a note not to call her that. "You can call me Willy, you know." He thought about the way it sounded when she screamed it out during her nightmares when she begged him to save her. He didn't like it then, but it would be nice for her to use it normally.

"And I've told you that you can call me Christy, but that's never happened."

"It doesn't suit you. When I saw the name on the interview list I was expecting a tall, skinny, too tan, dumb girl."

"Instead you got a short, chubby, dark haired, pale, dumb girl?"

"Uh, don't mumble I can barely hear you." That last sentence kind of shocked Willy. He wasn't expecting a serious answer in return. They were just playing around, right? She was not chubby at all, especially not since she lost nearly twenty pounds and she was nowhere near dumb.

"I know you heard me, sorry I didn't mean to sound so… mean. My knee is hurting really bad right now, but that's not a very good excuse. I'll just keep quiet."

"You know I hate it when you do that." Christy turned and smiled evilly at Willy and didn't say a thing. Willy smirked back down. "Oh, I'll get you to talk."


	21. Hiding

**A/N Own Nothing. Thanks to all my reviewers, you made me smile yesterday. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 21: Hiding**

The game lasted until breakfast with the Buckets. Everyone was asking her questions and she had to speak. She was embarrassed that everyone was talking about her so her hand was in front of her face most of the time.

"Well it's nice to see you finally out of your room," Grandpa Joe said. "I thought you were going to be up there forever." He said it to Christy, but everyone knew he meant both of them.

Grandpa George almost said something, but Grandma Josephine gave him a smack before he had the chance. He just shrugged and started eating. After that no one mentioned the accident again for the rest of breakfast.

The week continued with Willy being quite annoying. Christy enjoyed having him around generally, but it was getting to be a bit too much. He didn't touch her again since her nightmare and thankfully they didn't return. He was constantly hovering and making sure she had everything she needed, that she wasn't bored, and that she didn't want to leave.

It was starting to become counterproductive. By Thursday, she was going to strangle him. She snuck out early that morning and wheeled herself into the elevator. Willy had finished fixing it, but never made her use it. Willy came out of his room just in time to see her shoot off. He didn't know where she went so he headed towards the little house for breakfast. She never showed up and he started to worry. The family insisted that he give her a day to herself, but he didn't listen. He spent the entire day trying to find her.

Christy had randomly picked a room when she saw Willy open the bedroom door and she picked a good one. It was one of Willy's gardens. She had been to a couple of them, but she never saw this one. It was full of large trees that was easy enough to hide in. In the middle was a little picnic table and a pond full of large colorful fish. She pulled her chair up to the pond and struggled to get out of it. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be trying to walk around, but her legs were so stiff that she didn't care how much it hurt. She got herself onto the grass and got comfortable. She enjoyed the time alone and was happy that when she looked up she saw trees and not ceiling.

By dinner time, she was starting to get a bit hungry and was happy that no one had found her or at least she thought. A couple of oompa-loompa children had been playing on the other side of the pond and she didn't even notice. They came over to her when she called and asked them if they minded getting her some help to get back into the chair. She expected them to get some adult oompa-loompas, but instead they got Willy.

He came in looking rather angry. He glared down at her and she was actually scared. He was always in a good mood and if he did get unhappy it never last very long. He would make himself nervous and giggle. This time wasn't like that. "I have been looking for you all day."

"I've been in here. I needed some time alone."

"I thought that maybe you left or got yourself stuck somewhere. You shouldn't wander around the factory alone, you could get hurt." He might have been trying to protect her, but it came out so harsh that Christy's temper flared right back.

"Your factory is full of oompa-loompas that could help if something happened. And as I recall, being with someone didn't stop me from getting hurt now did it?" Willy looked guilty but then went back to glaring at her. "And what is it with you constantly worried about me leaving?" His eyebrow raised in slight panic. "Yes I've noticed that anytime I mention anything that goes on outside this factory you looked scared as hell. Do you do this to Charlie too? I don't know how you could possibly have abandonment issues when you act like you want to be alone."

Willy stared off at the pond and Christy let out a frustrated scream. _I can't talk to him about anything without him doing that. _"Mr. Wonka, get back to earth now and finish this argument."

He glanced down at her. Suddenly he realized how much he had been hurting her. He tried to stay away and it fueled her nightmares. Then he was too protective and it made her want to get away. He wasn't very good at doing anything halfway. It was all or nothing for him and when it came to his candy it usually worked out well, but anything that involved Christy had be dealt with differently. "I don't want to be alone." He said this softly and looked down.

Christy felt bad and tried to get herself back into her wheelchair. She didn't make it and ending up just hurting herself more. "Can you send someone to help me please?" Willy moved over to her and lifted her easily and put her in the chair. "I didn't say you had to, but thanks anyway." She turned the chair and headed towards the elevator. Willy followed her all the way to the main lobby and watched her leave. He finally broke down and tears dripped down his face. He didn't want her to leave.

Cool air blew through her hair and she breathed a sigh of relief. She pushed herself down the couple of blocks to the park. She found Charlie there playing with his new girlfriend. She watched for awhile not knowing what her leaving was doing to Willy. She had no plans to leave permanently; it didn't even cross her mind. She just wanted to spend a couple hours outside and away from her problems. Charlie noticed her and when he was ready to leave he pushed her back home.

Willy went straight to his room and had his flashback again. He saw his mother leave him and his father. She yelled at both of them and just left. His father never spoke of her again and he kept his distance from the child that looked so much like her. As Willy tended to do, he assumed that it was completely his fault. He made her leave. He was the reason his father was so harsh all his life and then left and now he pushed Christy away too. It wouldn't be long before Charlie left as well.


	22. Talking with Charlie

**A/N I love my reviewers, you all make me smile. Own nothing at all.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 22: Talking With Charlie**

The walk home from the park was nice and informative for Christy, "So Charlie, what is Willy's deal?"

Charlie shrugged and thought carefully before he spoke. "Willy puts up a false front for everyone. Like when we first met him, he was so strange. It did annoy everyone after awhile but soon he let his guard down a bit. Around us we can have normal conversations at least. Then you came and his strangeness came back. He is adjusting much quicker to you than to everyone else though. It's funny to be around when he is really concentrating on something. He sounds like anyone. Even his voice changes until he remembers I am in the room. The part about being scared of getting sick, hating being touched, and being afraid of getting close to people is all real though."

"Hmm, I kind of got mad at him today. He was just hovering so much and constantly asking questions that sounded like he was worried about me leaving."

"Your accident scared him I think. I was talking to him about it the other day in the Inventing Room. He just wants you to stay and dwells on it too much. I didn't get much of an answer because he complained that I am not learning about candy quick enough."

Christy laughed, "Yeah, I can imagine that Sugar Studies are a big part of your daily routine."

He shrugged again. "Not really, mum told him that school and my friends come first so winter and summer breaks are going to be my biggest candy learning times. Other than that it is just a few lessons a week.

Charlie pushed her back the rest of the way and left her by the elevator. "See ya, do you want me to come get you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"No thanks, I can make it down myself." Christy headed up to her room and spent the evening working. She was happy when it was a decent time to fall asleep because she was exhausted, more mentally than physically.

The nightmares returned and Christy once again found herself in the black room. She pounded her fists on the walls screaming for someone to let her out. The ceiling began to close in on her and so did the walls. She looked up to see Willy standing far above her watching. She called for him and soon there was no room left. She was going to be squished. She couldn't breathe.

Willy awoke in the middle of the night to screams from the next room. _Christy? But she left me. _He got up and ran to her room once again not worrying about how he was dressed. He came in and saw the same thing he saw the week before. She was twitching around in pain and crying out for someone to help her. She cried out for Willy to help her.

"Willy, please. Please help me. I can't breathe." Willy's mind ran wild as he sat next to her on the bed. _She came back? She needs me. Don't just sit there! Wake her up! _Willy came to his senses and tried to say calming things while gently shaking her. She didn't open her eyes but sat up and put her hands around his chest and was crying. "Please let me out. Willy, please save me." She continued to cry and dream on him and he started to rock her back and forth while calling her name.

"Christy? Come on, wake up. Christy, it's alright I am here." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She noticed that he was very stiff and she was holding him, but she didn't let go. Her dreams were making her very disoriented and it wasn't until she heard him laugh that she realized she was awake and safe in her room. She backed away from him and sat normally in the bed.

He looked at her with a smile. "I didn't think you were coming back shorty."

"I never planned on leaving. There is a difference between going outside or needing some space and leaving forever."

Willy came up next to her and put his arm out. She smiled and curled into him. He tensed up and tried his best not to pull away. She felt it and looked at him sadly. "You don't have to force yourself to hold me if you don't want to. If we are going to be friends we need to be a bit more understanding of each other."

He smiled his blinding white smile and laughed nervously. "I am forcing myself because I want to silly girl." They enjoyed each other's presence and she happily went back to sleep. After Christy fell asleep Willy chanced a light kiss on the top of her head. _She came back. I have a real friend. And she is just so beautiful._

Saturday morning eventually came and Charlie slipped into Christy's room with a special request. "Could you take me shopping?" It turns out he wanted new clothes for the dance that night and apparently his parents didn't understand about what kind of clothes would make him look good.

A small smile formed on Christy's face. "Sure I need some things anyway. You push I'll pay." With that Charlie began to push her out the door and down to the nearest department store.

Going shopping with a guy rarely ever takes long. Christy had him push her to her section so she could pick something for herself and told him to come back when he had finished picking out what he wanted. Clothing was tough since her accident so she picked out a plain black skirt and a dark purple top. When Charlie got back with black jeans and a t-shirt of some band she never heard of she made him take her to the makeup promising to be quick.

Christy picked up a few essentials, already knowing what she was looking for and paid for everything. It was a nice day out and too soon they were back home again. Charlie spent most of the day worrying about the dance and Christy spent it hoping he wouldn't be too embarrassed to at least push her most of the way there.


	23. The Dance

**A/N I love my loyal reviewers so much. You guys give me a nice warm fuzzy feeling inside. I was actually stuck for a bit and had a writing spurt yesterday, of course none of you would really even notice since I am a bunch of chapters ahead of what is posted. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 23: The Dance**

Charlie was nervous. He pushed Christy down and stopped about a block away. He was too kind to mention it, but he didn't want to be seen with a chaperone. Christy smiled at him. "Hey Charlie, I want to get some air for a bit before going in. Why don't you go down and meet your girl? I can make the rest of the way by myself." He smiled gratefully and ran down to the school. She gave him a few minutes head start and just before she was ready to head down a man walking with his daughter said hello to her.

"Hi! Are you two headed towards the school?"

"Yes, I am Martin and this is my daughter Kara. I am chaperoning tonight."

"Yeah, so am I once I finish getting myself there."

"Would you like some help?" Christy nodded and Martin began pushing while Kara ran ahead of them. Once inside she kept an eye out on Charlie without making herself seem like she was just interested in him. She also spent a long time talking with Martin. He was an interesting guy.

Halfway through Martin asked her to join him outside for some air. Christy glanced at Charlie and found him slow dancing with his new girlfriend. She nodded and was pushed right in front of the building. They talked for a while and she found out a lot about him. He was a dentist, widowed, and Kara was his only daughter. She was one year below Charlie and taking a bunch of painting courses.

Eventually Christy decided that she better get back and watch the kids and Martin stopped her and invited her out to lunch the next day. She actually blushed and accepted. He wheeled her back in and she stayed in a good mood for the rest of the night. She had a date. _Is it a date? Dinner is a date, but he invited you to lunch. Oh well, I have a date. _

Christy continued to watch Charlie while being happy and inwardly cheered when she saw him kiss her. She wondered if she should be concerned as she saw the girl take him to a corner of the hall for a little make-out session. He was a little young for that wasn't he? She shrugged and let him have his fun. She tried to count back to her first kiss and found that she was about the same age.

It was easy to tell when the night was almost over. The kids were getting tired and the chaperones were getting restless. Martin came back over to her to offer a push home, but she thanked him and let him know that she already had someone to push her. She wheeled herself to the corner that Charlie had left her at and watched him come out and give his girl one last kiss goodnight. As he started walking towards her, a bunch of girls surrounded his girl and giggled.

Charlie had a smile to match Christy's as he began to push her home. She wanted to tease him a bit. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Willy would not be happy seeing you with your tongue in a girl's mouth." Charlie began to stutter an explanation. "Just teasing Charlie. I won't tell anyone. She looked like she was enjoying it." He didn't answer and just focused on pushing her.

Christy pushed herself into her room wishing she could spin while she sang. She attempted some tricks in her chair and almost fell over. She was excited. She would have to have one of the younger oompa-loompa girls that took care of her in the morning help her pick something nice out for her to wear on the lunch date. Willy came in wearing his pajama pants. Christy turned and took a second to admire the greatness that was his body.

Since the last nightmare, two days ago, Willy insisted on staying with Christy until she fell asleep. In exchange he tried to treat her normally during the day. He saw her good mood and smiled, "Hello shortcake, did you have a good time? I thought you would have been bored sitting around watching kids dance."

Christy went into the bathroom to get herself into her nightclothes. "I met a guy there and I am going to meet him for lunch tomorrow. Can you believe it? I got a date while at a kid's school dance." She laughed happily.

"Oh. We were going to put up the candy Christmas tree tomorrow." Willy tried not to let the jealousy he felt creep into his voice. _A date with someone else? You never asked her so why shouldn't she go out. _"You'll miss all the fun."

Christy came out of the bathroom biting her lip. "That's sad. Oh well, I shouldn't be gone long maybe I won't miss all of it. If I do I'll at least be surprised I'm sure." She went to her shelf and tried to half stand to reach the book she wanted but Willy beat her.

"I keep telling you that you are too short to reach the higher books. Hehe." If he had gloves on he probably would have been playing with them right about then. He helped Christy into the bed and sat next to her sulking a little bit.

After Christy found the page she was on she glanced up at him. "Willy? What's up?"

That was the first time he said his name while he was around, if you don't count while she was asleep. It made him jump and his pulse race. He smiled down at her. "Nothing. Come on, on with the reading." Her eyes narrowed at him. Since she had talked to Charlie, she was beginning to be able to tell the difference between his false front and his real self.

She mentally shrugged and decided that she wouldn't push it. She opened her book and cuddled into his side. Willy watched her read while worrying about the date. _What if she really likes him? What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? _His insecurities began to eat away at him. He was happy being her friend for now, but he was hoping that one day they might be more. He wasn't ready for more, but maybe one day. He sighed accepting the fact that he couldn't make her wait for him to be ready.

Christy tried to focus on the book, but noticed that something was wrong with Willy. He was thinking too hard about something. She tried not to dwell on it and soon fell asleep warm and comfy in his arms.


	24. the Date

**A/N Thank you my loyal reviewers for making me go :). And it looks like I have a new fan of the story, yayness. Its the little things I love. I actually wrote and finished another CCF story that is very different than this one, not sure if I should post it or not or wait until this one is done...hmm**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 24: The Date**

Christy wheeled herself into the Bucket's house and took her place next to Willy. He wasn't in his normal cheery mood this morning at all. She announced to everyone about her lunch date and got a bunch of little cheers and good wishes.

"You better get out there and find someone; you're not getting any younger." Christy sighed at Grandpa George.

"I'm not old and I am still in the appropriate dating age range."

They began to eat breakfast and Christy was surprised that Willy had yet to say anything at all. She was too nervous to eat much and left to get ready as soon as breakfast was over. The younger oompa-loompa called Jane picked out something a bit on the slutty side and Christy went with it. She wanted a man's opinion and told Jane to find Willy for her.

Jane came back unable to find him, so she went to the only place that the oompa-loompas couldn't see: his bedroom. Christy knocked on his door and pushed it open without waiting for an answer. Willy was sitting at his desk going through something and glanced up when she came in. He was a bit surprised when the door opened since she was the only person that had ever seen inside his room. Charlie had never even been inside. He wasn't used to anyone just coming in.

"Willy, I need your opinion." She quickly wheeled over to him and turned the chair in a circle. "What do you think? Jane picked the outfit out." Willy looked at her for a long time. He thought she looked absolutely perfect, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that.

"You look fine, but you're going to be cold." He went right back to what he was working on and tried not to look like he was sulking.

"Is something wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself today."

"You don't know me well enough to know what I should be acting like." The words came out harsh, just like the other day when he was angry with her.

She looked hurt, but refused to get into another argument. She was supposed to be having a good day. "Ok, sorry. See you later Mr. Wonka." She left his room and went back to hers to do some work before she had to go.

Willy watched her leave and was mad at himself. Just because he was jealous didn't mean he had to be so cruel to her. He looked in his drawers and found a little box with something he wanted to give her. This wasn't the time he was planning on giving it to her, but he needed for her to be happy again. Her happiness was starting to become almost a kind of drug for him, it made him happy. He went into her room and saw her typing away at the computer. "It's a Sunday you know shorty. People usually take Sundays off."

"You don't."

"Mumbler, anyhow I wanted to give you something pretty to go with your pretty self for today." Christy looked up and came over to her couch where Willy was making himself comfortable. He took out a little box and opened it for her. Inside was a silver necklace with a small silver fairy charm. The fairy's hair had little emeralds in it and there were tiny sapphires on her skirt. He took it out of the box and put it on her careful not to actually touch her. Touching her to help her sleep and touching her any other time were two different things to him.

"Where did you get this? It's pretty. Thank you." Christy looked down at it and loved the way it looked on her.

Willy began to get that faraway look but shook himself quickly. "It was my …." He couldn't say the last word. Christy looked curiously at him for a minute trying to figure out what he couldn't say.

"Mother's?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well she had very nice taste. I love it." Christy leaned over and gave Willy a hug. He pulled back a bit, tensing up. Christy sighed. "If you are going to give a girl jewelry, you better expect a hug at least."

A few hours later, Christy was glancing around nervously. She was waiting outside the designated restaurant and she was early. She fiddled with her clothes and her hair trying to not get impatient. Martin had offered to pick her up, but she knew she couldn't tell him that she lived and worked at the chocolate factory. She was relieved when he finally showed up and helped her to a table.

Martin spent most of the trying to find out more about her and she tried to be as honest as possible without telling him everything. They really started to hit it off and went for a walk in the park afterwards. They were having a great time just circling the place and talking. After the second lap, Christy noticed the Buckets were just coming in. Charlie was racing towards one of the swings with his parents strolling behind them. They let him play and set up a small blanket on the grass and tried to keep themselves warm while Charlie had fun.

"My family is over there. Want to meet them?" Christy said pointing over towards the Buckets. She smiled to herself. She never referred to them as her family before, but it was obvious to her and to them that she fit in and was like an adopted… niece, cousin?

Martin looked to where she was pointing and nodded. They went over and Christy introduced Martin to them. They had met before at a parent-teacher meeting, but they never had a chance to talk.

"So how are you two related to Christy?" Mr. and Mrs. Bucket looked at Christy and were about to answer, but she interrupted.

"We aren't related."

"But you said they were your family." The Buckets smiled hearing that and Christy was a tiny bit embarrassed. It was one thing to think of them as her family, but to have a stranger point it out was a little awkward for her.

"We are her family. She doesn't have anyone around here so we let her become part of ours."

Martin nodded slowly at Mr. Bucket and they spent some more time talking before he decided that he had better get home to relieve the babysitter. He took Christy off to the side for a minute to say goodbye and to her surprise, kiss her. She was blushing as she came back towards the Buckets.

They didn't mention the kiss that they obviously saw and soon they packed their stuff up to return to the factory. It was getting really cold again and they were going to cut their little outing short. Christy almost accepted the offer to be wheeled home until she saw a man sitting on a bench at one end of the park. He was watching Charlie, but no one noticed him at all. He was wearing plain jeans and a black coat. He had on a gray hat to keep him head warm and dark sunglasses. However, she could pull him out of a crowd in an instant. And they said that Willy never left the factory.


	25. Hypothetically

**A/N I feel so incredibly loved. New reviewers, loyal reviews, alerts, and the story hit the 1,000 hit mark. Yay and Smiles. Cookies and Wonka Bars all around.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 25: Hypothetically**

As soon as the Buckets were out of sight, Christy came over to the man sitting at the bench. He was back in his bad mood, but tried to pretend that he wasn't.

"Hey Willy. What are you doing here?"

He laughed nervously as he played with his gloves. His gloves were the only item from his normal attire that he had on. He had even left the cane behind. "Since you helped me find clothes that let me blend in I have been coming to watch Charlie in the park. They never noticed me. How did you?"

Christy smiled at him, glad to hear that her influence was doing some good. "You are still incredibly pale and stand out a bit. I mean, I am pale but you are in another league all together."

"Yeah, well at least I don't have germs now from kissing. Eww, how could you do that? When you get home you better make sure you decontaminate yourself."

Christy ignored that comment and tried to change the subject. "It's nice to know that you care enough about Charlie to come out and watch him at the park. I'll bet if he knew it would make him really happy."

Nervous laughter again, "Yeah, but he isn't going to know, right?"

"Not unless you tell him." She wondered for a minute how much he really cared for Charlie. "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Willy looked at her curiously. "What would you give up for Charlie?"

"Huh?"

"Well, say just hypothetically, since this will never happen, that Slugworth kidnapped Charlie and was going to hurt him unless you handed over… the factory. Would you do it?" Willy looked at her in horror and she worried that she pushed it a little too far.

A thought like that never occurred to Willy. _That could actually happen. It would be easy for someone to use Charlie against me. I love him like… like a little brother. I would never let anything happen. Slugworth could have it all._

"Willy? Willy, come back to earth now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. It's not like it's ever going to happen anyway. Willy? Wilbur Wonka!"

That snapped him back. "My name is Willy you silly girl."

"Your nickname maybe, but calling you Wilbur brought you back didn't it. I'm sorry, forget the whole question."

"I would give it up and please never call me Wilbur again. That is my f…." Another word he was stuck on.

"You're named after your dad?" He nodded. "Ok then junior." That earned her a small glare and then a smirk. "Take me home?" He nodded again and started pushing her back to the factory. As she looked around, Christy began to think of all the things she wanted to know about Willy but couldn't ask because it would send him into one of those flashback things he got way too often. She knew one of the oompa-loompas was his therapist, but maybe it was time for a new one. Maybe she could be tricky about the way she asked him.

"When is your birthday?"

"In April, when's yours Starshine?"

"July, I'll be 28. How old are you going to be this year?" She held her breath hoping that Willy wouldn't figure out what she really wanted to know."

"33." Her eyes widened. How could he only be turning 33? That means he must have been about 13 or so when he opened the little candy store and roughly 17 or 18 when the factory was opened.

"How…?" She didn't mean to say that aloud. She whispered it so quietly, but Willy had almost supernatural hearing and stopped walking. He laughed nervously and began pushing again this time much, much faster.

"I had someone help me, now no more questions." His voice was pleading and she nodded. At least for right then she wouldn't ask anymore.

They got back to the factory and Willy quickly changed clothes before anyone noticed him. They made it in time to help decorate the Chocolate Room for Christmas. The oompa-loompas sang a bunch of Christmas carols and by the end of the day, the candy tree was fully decorated with candy ornaments and everything in the room was covered with a dusting of powdered sugar to make it look like snow. Christy began to think about making a Christmas shopping list. But what do you get for the family who recently got so much and a candy-obsessed man that has everything he wants?

Martin and Christy began going out almost every other night. Thankfully for her, he didn't mind occasionally taking her to run a few errands and they spent the Saturday that was two weeks before Christmas finishing their holiday shopping. In Christy's case it was just starting it.

Charlie was the easiest to buy for. She just looked through the mall for a bunch of kids his age and looked at what they were interested in. It looked like some new video game was really in for the holiday so she went with that. She decided that gift receipts are also wonderful things.

For Mrs. Bucket, she found a new cookbook with some recipes that she remembered hearing her say she would love to try. Mr. Bucket loved gadgets so a gift certificate to the electronics store was the best thing she could think of for him. Now the grandparents, she vaguely remembered Grandma Josephine and Georgina talk about knitting something and patterns. She found a couple nice books for them and got some supplies to go with it. The Grandfathers were going to be much harder. She ended up getting them both books by their favorite authors.

Christy and Martin had an exhausting day and they stopped for an early dinner. Martin was finished, but Christy had one person left to shop for. He tried to help her think of ideas but it wasn't easy since she wouldn't tell him much.

"You got a lot of books for your other family members. Why not get him a book? You must know who he likes."

Christy shook her head. "He has so many; I doubt I could find something he didn't have."

"Music?"

"No." He loved to listen to the oompa-loompas and he even danced to their songs, but she never heard anyone there listen to the radio.

"Hmm, maybe get him something so he can go out. Like dinner and a movie type deal."

"Maybe, I feel like a horrible friend. I should be able to think of something."

"Well, maybe he doesn't need anything. Maybe you could just do something special for him."

"That would be a great idea. Now I need to think of what." Almost immediately she did. She wasn't totally sure if he would like it, but with the oompa-loompas help she could use her talents to make him something special.


	26. Replaced

**A/N I love all my reviewers. Also special thanks to my new beta. Let me know if it's any better now. **

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 26: Replaced**

Martin left Christy after dinner offering for the millionth time to push her home, she explained that she needed the exercise since all she did was sit all day long. He gave her a nice long kiss and waved goodbye. She smiled brightly and inwardly cheered, it was a nice day. After double checking that her shopping bags were securely attached and that they wouldn't get in the way of the wheels, she began the journey back to the factory. Her arms were sore by the time she got there.

She got into the elevator and wheeled herself into her room to unload her bags, as she did her phone vibrated with a text message. She quickly flipped it open and read it three times; her good mood suddenly disappeared.

Willy was in his room wrapping some Christmas presents in shiny purple and green paper making sure every corner was perfect and that everything lined up correctly. He was humming to himself until he heard a scream and a thud from the next room over. He lifted his head up and listened again to hear glass breaking. He grabbed his hat and cane and ran over.

On the kitchen floor he saw broken glass and other things that looked like they must have been thrown. He scanned the room quickly to see some bags on the floor and Christy's wheelchair. It was empty. Willy walked carefully and continued through the room. Between the living area and the bedroom area he found her on the floor holding her knee, her face looked tortured and she was biting her lip.

"Starshine? Are you alright?" He looked over her quickly for any new injuries. She never complained about any of the breaks she got from the fall but he had seen her in her sleep. The knee bothered her the most and he knew from what the Buckets had mentioned from her last check-up that she was almost definitely going to need a few surgeries on it.

Christy turned to look up. "I didn't break my new phone did I?" She looked around a bit and found it unharmed in the living area.

Willy picked it up and checked it and found the text message from Dave. He sent her a message telling her straight out that due to her injuries she was replaced in the band and they wouldn't need her after she had healed. The message began to make Willy angry. These were people she trusted and they didn't even call to talk to her, they just sent a message.

"Let's get you back into your chair and you can tell me all about your little shopping trip. Kay?" Willy slowly forced himself to pick her up and put her back into the chair. He smiled proudly to himself at how much easier it was getting.

She looked feeling embarrassed that someone witnessed her tantrum. She didn't realize that Willy was in his room. "They replaced me." Willy pulled her chair into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I kind of understand, but we needed a fourth member anyway. Why couldn't I have gone back afterwards? And why couldn't they tell me in person or even a normal phone call? They didn't even call once since I told them I was hurt." Willy started to feel bad again about the accident. He already blamed himself and now here was another thing gone wrong because of it.

Christy tried to shake off the bad feelings. Her band made her feel accepted in her new home, even if they weren't really friends she enjoyed the time with them. Now she was just easily cast aside. She was doing so much better with the stage fright too. Where would she sing now? Did the oompa-loompas need an extra member? She giggled at that thought and Willy looked at her strangely.

"What's in the bags?" Willy looked again at the couple of bags on the floor.

"Christmas presents for the Buckets. Almost done shopping, just one more person."

"Who is left?" Willy picked up the bags and started pulling the items out, guessing which one belonged to whom. "It looks like you got everyone."

"No that's not everyone, I ordered a couple fun gift baskets for the oompa-loompas. They should get here by next week and then there is one more man that I have an idea for."

"Eww your new boyfriend." Willy crossed his arms and looked disgusted. Christy's eyes widened. _Shit I forgot about Martin. I'll order him some of that cologne he likes._

_"_Not Martin, although you are right, I didn't even think of him. That would have been an awkward first Christmas for us. Ok then, two men I need to get something for and I have something already in mind for both." Willy looked confused still. Christy rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you were 'oh so smart' like your theme song says. The only other person I have left is you silly."

A gloved finger went up and back down and Willy looked more confused. "What? You don't have to get me anything. I don't need anything."

"I realize that, that's what made today even more exhausting. I'm surprised that Martin didn't strangle me for the amount of times I made him walk around the mall. I have an idea though, hopefully you'll like it."

Willy laughed nervously, "Will you be spending Christmas with your new friend?" He barely spat out the last word and Christy gave him a weird look.

"No, I'll be here for Christmas. He did invite me to a Christmas party he is throwing next weekend and said I could invite some people; so you're invited if you want to come. If not, don't worry about it. I'll invite Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. Do you not like Martin or something? You never minded me spending time with Dave and Craig."

"It's different, you kiss him. You never kissed me." Willy closed his eyes and frowned as he said that last line. _Did I really just say that? Did I just admit that I want her to kiss me? Eww, that's disgusting._

Christy smirked at Willy. "Are you jealous? If you want a kiss you can just ask for one you know, but that means I have to get close to you and spread my germs. Do you want my germs?" She laughed at the face Willy was making while she was teasing him.

Willy gave her a disgusted look. "Eww, and I don't want a kiss." _Liar. _"I just want to make sure that you spend time here. I don't want to train another assistant; it's bad enough training you."

Christy pretended to look insulted. "Hey, I am a damn good assistant. Your company is running quite smoothly. The plants are all healthy and the livestock now gets a lot more attention."

"Yeah but let's see your gesturing skills. I know you have been taking lessons so you can understand the oompa-loompas, but I haven't seen any progress." Willy stopped frowning and was now enjoying teasing her right back.

She pretended to pout and then laughed. "You win, I suck at signing."

"I always win."


	27. Friends

**A/N Own Nothing. Thanks again to my beta who really must be getting sick of telling me where to insert commas.... oh well.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 27: Friends**

As Christy expected, Willy had no interest in leaving his safe, warm factory to go to a party at Martin's house. She invited Mr. and Mrs. Bucket instead and they were actually excited to be invited to a party. The two girls spent a night shopping for dresses together; Christy had to push Mrs. Bucket into actually buying a nice dress.

"Come on, when is the last time you splurged on a little something?"

"Um, never, that sounds about right and I don't intend to start now."

"You might still live in that shack, but don't forget that the shack lives in the biggest chocolate factory in the world. Mr. Bucket makes a decent living now and Willy pays for practically everything except food. Which by the way how did you manage that? I keep trying to pay my own way for anything and he won't let me. With all the money he is forcing me to save, maybe I'll go to Hawaii."

"Heh, I'm a mother and I insisted that he would eat with us and we would buy our own groceries. He fought it and lost."

"Well then since you pay for all my food I am buying you that dress."

"No."

"Yes, it looked great on you plus Mr. Bucket will go wild when he sees it." Christy and Mrs. Bucket fought some more and eventually Mrs. Bucket lost. While Mrs. Bucket was looking for a cheaper dress, Christy snatched it and bought it.

During the week when Christy used to go on tours she began sneaking down to the area that the oompa-loompas lived in. She would call to Jane who was fast becoming one of her best oompa-loompa friends. Doris was a great friend too, but she felt more like a work friend. The oompa-loompas agreed to help her with her Christmas present for Willy. She gave them a bunch of songs she had written and they were going to play the instruments, sing, and record it onto a CD. She was lead singer for most of the songs, but she also gave Jane and Kevin (her boyfriend) a couple that she thought they would be better at.

She was happy that Willy never asked her where she was going at night. He was busy with candy sales for the season and trying to perfect her spicy candies. Friday night he was waiting for her in her room dressed in his normal nightwear, he smiled at her when she came in and helped her up into bed. He got cozy next to her and handed her the book on her nightstand.

Christy took a few quick peeks at his body and inwardly smiled, even though she had seen him every night for how long now, she still was amazed with how perfect he looked. "Have any of the Buckets seen your choice in pajamas?"

The thought of someone seeing him without his coat was horrifying enough for Willy. "Absolutely not!"

"Ooh, so I get to be the special one to see your specially made nerds and chocolate bar pants?" She giggled looking at tonight's choice. It had small chocolate squares all over it, every night was a different candy.

He smirked at her pulling her into their comfortable position. "Yup shorty, you are my special one."

Suddenly Christy's heart skipped a beat, she got nervous thinking about her friendship with Willy. They were just friends, right? Sometimes he acted like her friend and sometimes he acted like more. Maybe there was a way she could test it?

"Special what?"

"My special friend, you know that. Aren't we… best friends?" He looked into her eyes hopefully and she gave him a big smile.

"Of course we are. Does my best friend want a kiss?" She felt relieved at his answer. She would never be able to forgive herself if she was leading him on.

"Eww, please don't." She leaned into him and started reading.

"I feel bad sometimes; taking you every night and making you hold me. I probably won't have nightmares anymore and I won't be upset if you ever decide to spend a night inventing or something." She didn't want to push him away, but she worried occasionally that the only reason he stayed was because he felt guilty.

He pulled her in closer, opening his own book. "It really bums me out when you mumble like that."

With a playful bat the conversation was over and she began to fall asleep. She thinks she asked him again if he was sure that he didn't want to come to the party the next night, but she was half asleep at the time and might have dreamt it.

The next morning Christy spent a lot of time worrying about all of the people she wasn't going to know that would be at the party. She didn't want to act shy in front of Martin; hopefully she would always be somewhat close to Mrs. Bucket if that happened. She was happy to find that afternoon that the CD she was making for Willy was finished and one of the oompa-loompas even made a fun cover for it with the list of songs.

She wrapped it right away and stashed it with the other presents. Once she had everything ready she took Mrs. Bucket out for a surprise.

"Where are we going?"

"We want to look our best tonight. Keep pushing it's not much further." They walked a few more blocks until they came up to a beauty salon. "In here."

"What are we going in there for?"

"You'll see." Christy started wheeling herself in to get Mrs. Bucket to follow. Once inside she bought them both a full package: Hair trimmed and styled, nails done, pedicure, eyebrow wax, and massage.

Mrs. Bucket turned to protest but was taken away by a stylist before she managed to get out any words. Christy gave her a little wave and went with her own stylist. It was a relaxing day for most of it. Every time Mrs. Bucket came near Christy she gave her an unhappy look, but Christy knew better, she saw Mrs. Bucket enjoying it.

They went home afterwards and got dressed. Mrs. Bucket didn't own much makeup so she came up to Christy's room to borrow a few items. Christy had the basics but only in dark colors so there wasn't much of hers to choose from either. Shortly afterwards the girls were ready to go. Willy was making dinner for Charlie and the Grandparents that night so Mrs. Bucket had a full day off from her motherly duties.


	28. The Party

**A/N I chased that oompa-loompa down into the television room. He teleported my chocolate bar, now its tiny. Thanks to my loyal reviewers and again to my beta (The Comma Queen)who is still a loyal reviewer. :)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 28: The Party**

Sunlight poured in through the windows right into Christy's eyes, she slowly opened one and regretted it instantly. Her head was pounding and the light just made it ten times worse. _What did I do last night? _Slowly she began to go through the events of the night in her mind.

Christy and the Buckets arrived fashionably late. She found Martin right away and he introduced the three of them to a bunch of people. Christy was really shy until she finished her second drink. She didn't see Mr. or Mrs. Bucket for the rest of the night. Martin spent a lot of time with her and she remembered talking to a few other people.

Once everyone started leaving Martin carried her up to his room, she was quite drunk and not sure if she would be able to get herself home. Christy tried to remember what happened afterwards. They began making out on his bed and then… Did they? Yes, Christy sighed, twice. She suddenly remembered that while they were having fun he kept hitting her knee and it didn't hurt at all. She wished it would stay not hurting, because now she could feel it perfectly.

She looked around now that her head had stopped pounding so hard. She was adjusting to the light again. Her stomach growled at her and she laughed at it remembering her college days how she would go out to breakfast the morning after a party. People were always surprised that she could eat so much when they weren't able to eat anything at all.

Christy had no way to get herself to her chair so she shook Martin awake. He gave her a kind of growl and went back to sleep. She picked up her phone and checked it out of habit to find that she had one text message from a number she didn't recognize. It read, "Are you ever coming home shortcake?"

A smile crept on to her face, she didn't know Willy even had a cell phone. She saved the number as Willy's cell and texted him back. "I am kind of stuck here." She slowly started to sink back to sleep when she felt the phone vibrate.

"Why are you stuck?"

"Martin is asleep and I can't get to my chair."

"Eww, you slept in his bed?"

Christy rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to sleep in my chair."

"If you did you would be able to get home." He was right about that one.

Willy was sitting in Inventing Room working on the three course meal gum. He didn't get much sleep the night before. When the Buckets came home he assumed that Christy would be with them and was a bit worried when she wasn't. He didn't like the idea of her sleeping somewhere else. He was relieved when she finally answered his text message. It was a good thing he remembered that he owned a cell phone and that Doris had Christy's number. Now he knew that she wanted to come home and couldn't. He was tempted to go get her.

Martin didn't wake up until three o'clock in the afternoon, he was incredibly hung over and almost dropped Christy twice when he carried her down the stairs. He banged her knee again and she bit her lip so as not to cry out. He kissed her goodbye and she started making the way home. She squealed with joy when she finally saw the factory and tried to make the chair move as fast as she could get it. Maybe Mrs. Bucket would cook something really good tonight.

When she made it to her room she got herself something to drink and hit a button to call up some oompa-loompas to help her shower and change. Once she felt more human and less like a sweaty mess, she got herself a snack and situated herself on her couch. Jane and Kevin brought her laptop over to her and she went through her work and personal emails. After that was done she started watching a few new videos on Hulu until she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come on in." She turned back to the video until Charlie grabbed her attention.

"Mum sent me up to see if you were home and to see if you wanted dinner."

"Absolutely I am starving." With Charlie's help she got back in the chair and he wheeled her down the Chocolate Room. She took her place next to Willy and put a bunch of food on her plate.

"Someone's hungry today. What were you doing last night?" Grandpa George winked at her. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket gave him deadly glares for hinting at such things while Charlie was around and Christy began to blush and hide her face. This confirmed to everyone, with the possible exception of Charlie, that what Grandpa George was hinting at did indeed actually happen.

Willy stiffened up more than usual with a disgusted look. "Eww." He ate his food while continually throwing her disgusted looks. By the end of dinner, Christy began to get really annoyed at him. Mrs. Bucket spent most of dinner talking about some of the people she met and how wonderful the party was. Afterwards Charlie went to watch some Christmas specials; Willy and Christy decided to join him.

During all of his shows, Willy stared at Christy until she finally turned to him and whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear. "What is your problem?"

"How could you do that? You barely know him."

"Who the hell are you to judge me? It happened. We were drunk and it happened. I don't regret it, we are dating. It is something that dating people occasionally like to do." While she was remembering she started unconsciously rubbing above her knee.

Willy turned and sulked for a bit. She couldn't figure out what his problem was. "I wish you wouldn't get so jealous. Since you don't want to be my boyfriend, I am going to need to find someone else to be. I still need you as a best friend, although you aren't making being friends very easy lately."

"I never said that I didn't want to be your boyfriend."

Christy turned to him with her eyes wide in surprise. "Does that mean you do want to date me?"

"No." _At least not right now. I'm not ready for that, with anyone._

"You are confusing me, could you please just tell me what you want from me?"

Willy looked at her and started to get mad at himself for causing this whole argument. He was confusing her and himself. "Nothing, I don't want you to run off and get married and move out already."

Christy burst out laughing. "Married? Who said anything about getting married? Listen I promise I will give you lots of notice before something like that comes up and you need to promise to stop acting like I am cheating on you or something."

"Alrighty, I promise. So is he… the one or will he be?"

Christy leaned against Willy and pulled his arm over her chest. She thought for a minute and neither of them realized how much Charlie actually saw and heard. They both thought that he was too deeply into the show to hear them. He noticed that Willy was still stiff when touching her, but letting her cuddle into him anyway. He also could tell by the way Willy was talking that he really liked her. More than a friend, Charlie wasn't sure.

"I don't know. I do really like Martin a lot, he isn't very gentle though." Willy noticed then that she was still rubbing her knee above the cast. "But he is really nice, we never fight about anything. Maybe."


	29. Christmas

**A/N Ok for the record, Willy Wonka lies; I tasted my transported chocolate bar and it does not taste the same. Hehe. Own Nothing, except my condensed chocolate bar I already ate. Thanks to my loyal reviewers and to phantom, the comma queen, for being my beta.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 29: Christmas**

It was very early on Christmas morning when Willy and Charlie came into Christy's room to wake her up. Charlie jumped on her bed being a little rough as young boys are and bounced around. She bolted right up and held back a cry, instead she called out his name in a semi-cheerful tone. Willy looked at her with worry when he saw the pain in her eyes. Two days before she had to go and get checked again and they did something to help her knee heal. They told her it would hurt more now, but it would be better later. That on top of the bouncing made her feel like there were lightning bolts running through it.

Christy was not a morning person in the least and actually was able to fall back to sleep for a few minutes on the way down to the Chocolate Room. Once there she saw that the Christmas tree was shining brightly and there were a bunch of colorfully wrapped presents underneath it. She smiled as Charlie sped over and patiently waited. This would be his first Christmas with actual presents and food. She smiled happily for him, it was usually fun to see kids on Christmas and Charlie was no exception.

Willy handed her a hot chocolate while Grandpa Joe played Santa Claus. Some oompa-loompas were singing carols again and she watched Charlie begin to open some things. The whole process took awhile and at the same time seemed to go really quickly. Everyone had loved the items she had picked out. All of the Buckets went in to get her a very long series of books that looked rather interesting. She would need another bookcase to put them on.

Still sleepy, she didn't notice that Willy didn't open the present from her. Most of the presents Willy got were hand made since no one saw any sense in actually buying him something. He was really enjoying himself and Christy wondered how he used to spend Christmas before the factory, he was acting just like Charlie was. She wanted to ask, but didn't want to ruin the day by sending him to that lala-land he called a flashback.

After almost all of the gifts were opened, Charlie began playing with a building set that his dad had bought for him. Mr. Bucket, acting like a big kid himself, starting helping him. Willy came up behind Christy and handed her a present wrapped in black and green, her two favorite colors. She was excited because she had no clue what could possibly be inside. She tore the paper off and saw a couple of leather bound books. She opened them to find that they were blank music sheets.

"I noticed that you scribble your song writings on scraps of paper. I thought this would be easier for you." Willy was trying to figure out her expression. '_Does she like them?'_

Christy really did like them, it was the best thing she had ever got. She reached out to give him a thank you hug, but he pulled away much more than usual. He looked really scared as she looked up with her eyes full of hurt. She was used to him stiffening up and maybe even slightly pulling away, but totally jumping out of her way hurt her more than she could imagine. He laughed nervously and went to help Charlie with the building set. Mrs. Bucket, apparently saw the whole thing, came up behind her to comfort her.

"Don't worry dear, he just really doesn't like being touched, at all." Christy nodded at her. Obviously, Mrs. Bucket didn't know that Willy spent every night with her or that he had to endure her hugs numerous times before. Christy kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to ruin anyone's holiday or tell anyone something that Willy wanted to keep secret. Mrs. Bucket went into to make breakfast convinced that she had made Christy feel better.

Christy rolled over to Charlie to watch him have fun. She convinced herself not to think about what had just happened; at least not until she could get him alone. If he was so set on being "best friends" then he had to act like it. Charlie was having a lot of fun and soon breakfast was almost ready. Before everyone went into the house, Grandpa Joe noticed one last present that was hidden under some already shredded wrapping paper.

"It's for Willy." Grandpa Joe handed him the little present from Christy. Since she was mad, she suddenly wished it wasn't there. He opened it and thanked her not totally sure what it was. He knew it was music, but he wouldn't know until he listened to it that it was all of her songs. "Alright let's have breakfast."

Charlie and Mr. Bucket got up from their new activity and went into the house. Everyone else followed them. Willy moved over to Christy as if to push her and stopped for a second until everyone was out of sight and put his arms around her trying to make up for the hug he backed away from. "I can't do that in front of anyone yet."

Christy glared at him for a minute debating on whether to be understanding and pretend it was alright with her or to be honest and tell him that it would take a lot for him to make up for it. She decided for the middle way out. "I understand, but I am still mad at you." She wheeled herself in and left Willy outside by himself for a bit. He decided that it could have been a lot worse and went into to enjoy Mrs. Buckets cooking.

After breakfast, Charlie decided that he wanted to try out his new video game that Christy had bought him. He ran to the theater with Willy and Christy trailing behind trying to catch up. Willy watched the whole time fairly bored with the whole thing. If it involved the television he usually wasn't interested, but he endured movies and such for Charlie or the oompa-loompas. Christy was having a great time, it was a bit of a racing game and Charlie had the advantage since Christy was still in the casts on her one arm. They were about even on most of the races.

Mrs. Bucket eventually found them and called Charlie away telling him that he needed to spend some time with his grandparents during the holiday. About 2 minutes after he left, Mr. Bucket sneaked in with a shooting game that he had bought himself. It was one that Mrs. Bucket would have never approved of for Charlie to play or even see being played. Christy and Mr. Bucket had a great time for the rest of the day until they heard Mrs. Bucket call them for dinner.

Everyone gathered around the dinner table, just like they did every other day, but for some reason they seemed more excited. Christy just assumed that it was because it was their first real nice Christmas together, she was probably right too. Mrs. Bucket served a great dinner that left everyone feeling too full to move. Christy wasn't sure how she or anyone else fit in the dessert she made. Soon the day was just about over and the grandparents were falling asleep on their beds, Charlie's building enthusiasm was slowing and Christy was leaning to the side in her chair almost falling asleep herself. Willy waved goodnight to everyone, wishing them a Happy Christmas, and took Christy up to her room.


	30. More Hypotheticals

**A/N Own Nothing, Love my reviewers, love my beta, keep the goodness coming and I will keep the story going**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 30: More Hypotheticals**

Christy changed into her nightclothes while she wondered what her family was doing right now. She checked the clock. It would be roughly 7:00pm for them; they would be sitting around her aunt's table. Her mother would be trying to pretend that she was the same age as her older cousin and go drink for drink with her. Most likely all of them would be laughing at nothing and falling out of their chairs. Her cousins her age and her younger teenage cousins would be in their rooms discussing the embarrassing state their parents were in and talking about things that their parents pretended they didn't know.

She smiled sadly; she had a good day, mostly. She wondered if it would have been nicer if she would have gone home instead. A knock on the bathroom door broke her out of her thoughts. "Hey shorty, you didn't fall asleep in there did you?"

"No." Christy left the bathroom and headed towards her bed. Willy easily lifted her on to it and went to get in himself but she put her arm in the way. "No."

Willy looked sad, crossed his arms, and pouted like a small child. "Why not?"

"I'm still mad at you. You can go back to your own room tonight."

Willy raised his finger about to say something and then shut his mouth when he saw her glaring at him still. He thought for a minute before speaking. "I thought I was doing much better at the hugs. I did let you lean on me when Charlie was watching television."

"Was that only because you knew he wasn't looking?" Willy nodded and Christy pointed towards the door. "Out."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" His voice was so small, sad, and childlike that it made Christy giggle. She tried to hide it and look angry again, but Willy already noticed and was slightly happier.

"If you're good and if I come back tomorrow, I might be staying with Martin again." Willy nodded trying to remember his promise not to act jealous. He went to his own room and let Christy sleep by herself.

She was surprised how much she had gotten used to falling asleep in Willy's arms. She was cold. '_It's too damn hot in this place to be cold. What's wrong with me'? _Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep. She didn't wake up until almost noon the next morning and even then she didn't feel very rested.

Martin picked Christy up at the park that evening and took her out to dinner. It was a really fancy restaurant that she had never heard of. She actually had never been in anything so fancy. He told her to wear a dress and she did, but she felt so out of place anyway.

During the dinner, Martin was trying to hint that he wanted to know where she lived. She wouldn't tell him and was surprised when he eventually dropped it without an argument. '_It's so easy to be with him. He is funny, thoughtful, and gorgeous. I can't find one single flaw.' _After desert they exchanged gifts. Martin loved his and Christy already knew he would. She opened the box he gave her to find a diamond heart necklace. The chain and the heart itself were gold and the diamonds that decorated glittered in the candlelight.

"When I saw this I thought it would be a bit better than that older piece you are wearing." Martin got up to help her take the fairy off and put the new one on. She gave him a hug telling him how pretty it was.

Christy looked down at the heart. While she did think it was very pretty, it really wasn't something she would ever choose. She preferred silver to gold and almost anything to diamonds. Not quite anything, but diamonds ranked fairly low on her gem preference. She felt bad as Martin put the fairy necklace in the box and handed it to her. '_Is Willy going to be jealous again because I am wearing a different necklace? I can switch back and forth, kind of like a timeshare on my neck.' _Martin looked at Christy strangely as she laughed at her own thoughts.

Martin brought Christy back to his place after dinner and they made-out on the couch for awhile until he decided to take him up to his room. While they were having fun, Christy couldn't help but wonder who watched his daughter every time they went out. She wanted to ask, but soon became distracted by the lack of clothing they suddenly didn't have on.

Christy really didn't want to spend the night there and tried to get Martin to at least take her back downstairs so she could leave. He agreed after a few minutes of pleading and gave her one last long kiss before waving to her as she wheeled away. It was very late and Christy was suddenly really tired. She hoped that she would actually make it and not have to nap on a corner.

She did manage to get herself to the factory and found Willy waiting for her at the entrance. She looked at him curiously. "Were you going to wait here all night for me?"

Willy laughed, "No shorty, I do have better things to do sometimes. Gerald saw you coming down the street and told me that you looked like you needed help."

It amazed Christy to no end how Willy could remember each oompa-loompas names and pick them out. "Oh, ok then." They headed off to the bedroom and Willy was relieved that she let him get into the bed with her that night.

He pulled her in close. "So I guess you are not mad at me anymore?" Christy shook her head as she fiddled with her necklace. She was hoping that she wouldn't accidentally break the chain. "I really like that CD you gave me full of your songs." Christy smiled at him happy that he realized they were hers. "Where did you get that?" Willy pointed down at her new necklace.

"This is what Martin gave me for Christmas, what do you think?"

"The fairy looked better on you." Christy smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. At least he was being somewhat civil about it, he was holding up his side. "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

Christy looked at him curiously remembering the question she had asked him. "Ok, sure."

Willy began fiddling with the blankets like he normally does with his gloves when they are on. "What would you give up for me?" Christy waited hoping that he would continue with a bit more of an explanation. "Yeah, ok like in that Disney movie Charlie doesn't really like; the one with the fish that has to give up her voice…"

"Are you talking about the Little Mermaid?" She laughed at that. There was a strange movie to pick for this question or at least she thought so.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, would you give up your voice for me if for some reason you had to?"

The one thing that Christy was glad she could do well was sing. It always made her happy even if she didn't do it professionally. She enjoyed singing anywhere, anything, anytime. The idea of not being able to at all was almost terrifying to her, but some things were always more important. "Absolutely."

Willy smiled. He knew that she did take a second to think his question through seriously while at the same time it didn't take her so long to answer that he needed to worry. "And what about Martin?"

Her eyes widened. '_Willy is my best friend, of course I would give anything up for him. Martin is… well what is he really? I like him, but that is no guarantee that we will have a lasting relationship. Would I really give up my voice to be with him?' _She didn't answer that question. She couldn't; she honestly didn't know.

A smile tried not to shine on Willy's face. He knew that she was taking too long either because she didn't know or she didn't want to answer, either way he won. "It doesn't matter Starshine, you don't need to answer. Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes." Christy blushed a bit and shook her head clear of thoughts she didn't want to have in front of Willy. He noticed and shuddered in disgust. She began to tell him about dinner and everything until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. It was nice to be back in his warm comfortable arms.


	31. Invitation

**A/N Thanks to my loyal reviewers but I am in tears over the few people I havent seen in awhile, I hope you are still reading and enjoying. Thanks to phantom for betaing. I want another Wonka bar.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 31: Invitation**

In the middle of the next day, Willy found Christy tending to the nut sorting squirrels. A bunch of them were fighting over a bag of food and she was trying to sort it out. "What are you all squeaking about? There is plenty in here for all of you." He watched her as she ended up getting frustrated and opened the bag and began throwing the contents everywhere. All of the squirrels stopped fighting and began to run to collect some for themselves. "Well problem solved, I guess."

A laugh made her turn around and she saw Willy standing at the door. He was dressed in brown today and his candy cane had brown colored candies in it. She couldn't tell what they were. "Hey Willy, what's with the cane?" He looked at her confused. "Well your posture is as straight as an arrow and you don't need it to walk or anything. So I'm just curious."

"You know you really shouldn't mumble."

"Answer the question."

"Habit." He shrugged and that was the end of that.

Christy sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know people that claim to be close friends, usually know everything about the other person and answer each other's questions. But anyway, Martin is having a New Year's Eve party on… well New Year's Eve. Do you want to go with me?" She really wanted him to; it would be nice for people to see her with someone else besides Martin. She was beginning to look a little too clingy.

A gloved hand went up and then back down, he fiddled with the tips of his gloves making that horrible squeak noise. Willy kept opening his mouth to say something and then closed it changing his mind. Christy frowned while waiting for the answer and just looked a tad disappointed.

"Ok, it's fine really; I just thought maybe you could come because I think Martin thinks that I made you up. He has met Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket so when I talk about them he knows they are real, but he has never met you. He might think I made you up to try and make him jealous or something."

"Hehe. What did you tell him about me?" Willy panicked thinking that she had told her boyfriend that she lived with and was really close to the owner of the large factory. He never told her to keep it a secret, well maybe he did hint at keeping the closeness a secret, but he hoped that she wouldn't have told him.

"Well we talked about you at Christmas when I was trying to pick something out for you. He helped me so he needed to know a bit about you. I told him we met in November, you came to see the band play, and I don't know just general info."

"Does he know who I am?"

"He knows that your name is Willy and that you work in a bakery."

Willy became confused. "I don't work in a bakery."

"I know; I lied to him. I figured that if he ever met you that you would smell like your chocolate and I hoped he wouldn't figure it out and make you uncomfortable so I thought a bakery was a good cover. Anyway you do bake sometimes. It also is a good cover for why I smell like chocolate when I forget to put on my spray."

Hearing that made Willy feel good and bad at the same time. It was nice to know that she was willing to keep his secret even from a person who was beginning to mean a lot to her. At the same time he was the reason she felt the need to lie to a person who was beginning to mean a lot to her. Relationships were just too confusing for Willy.

"Well, alright. There won't be anyone there who will recognize me, right?"

Christy jumped up in surprise, almost right out of the chair. "You'll go? You mean you will actually go with me?" She began talking more excitedly. "No one will notice you. I didn't invite the Buckets. I was going to if you said no, but this is great." Her bright smile made it all worth it to Willy. "You can even dress semi-normally for this party. No hat though sorry. Can the oompa-loompas make you clothes that are like yours but… a little less?"

"Sure." '_Oh no, if I ask them to make me special clothes they might find out what it is for. Maybe they won't, I can always say it is for Mr. Bucket or better yet I won't say what it is for at all.' _Willy left to get that started and Christy wheeled around the room singing to the now happy and full squirrels.

The day before New Year's Eve Willy brought the new outfit the oompa-loompas made for him and tried it on for Christy. It was a purplish brown color and very plain; just a plain pair of slacks and a jacket. He also had a plain light purple button up shirt on with it and purple gloves to match. Christy tested doing his hair in a low ponytail, but it was a couple of inches too short. '_Oh well, the girlie hair cut will have to stay.'_

"It's perfect, Willy. No one will be able to tell it's you. I don't want to talk you out of this, but are you sure you want to come? I won't be mad if you don't." Christy looked up into his perfect violet eyes. She was excited to go out somewhere with him and be seen by people, even if they didn't know who he was.

"Sure, yeah, of course." His voice was on the high side, a sure sign that he wasn't telling the whole truth. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't want to go out. As long as no one knew who he was he would be perfectly fine.

"I don't know why you worry about being noticed by anyone anyway. You were practically a kid the last time any humans actually worked here and the cameras that were here for the contest didn't get a good shot of you."

Willy nodded as he thought that over. '_She is right; there really isn't any way for someone to recognize me. Oh boy, maybe I can actually relax tonight. It will be fun… right? Eww, all those people around me, never mind it won't be fun.'_


	32. New Year's Eve

**A/N I love all the people that make me feel special and also my beta. Own Nothing. Enjoy**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 32: New Year's Eve**

Willy was getting himself ready to leave hoping that the Buckets weren't going to be worried about him. They were having their own little New Year's Party in a room at the very top of the factory. The ceiling was a dome made out of glass, allowing them to see out and over the town. They invited him to spend the night with them, but he had to make an excuse. He didn't want to lie to them so he just flat out said that he couldn't. They only tried a few times to get him to change his mind and then let him be.

Once he was done getting dressed, Willy went over to Christy's room to see if she needed any help. He waited outside of her bathroom and called in to her. She told him it was safe for him to come in, but he hesitated. The only time he ever went into her bathroom was when he was showing her around and even then he only glanced in. He walked in and the first thing he noticed was that she was standing. He saw her in a dark purple dress that sparkled. It fit her figure perfectly hugging every curve. Once he finished staring at how great she looked, he took the time to figure out how she was able to stand.

The room was filled with bars and poles of different lengths and heights running throughout the room. Christy wasn't actually standing; she was holding herself up on one of the bars so that she could see herself properly in the mirror. She laughed at Willy's amazed expression. "The oompa-loompas did a good job making me feel not so dependent on them." She got herself back into her chair and wheeled herself out. Willy followed after one last glance at the bathroom.

"Well, I am all ready, how about you Willy?"

"Yes." It came out as a high pitched squeak and he was playing with his gloves again.

"Alright then, let's go." They quickly left trying not to be seen. It was at least twenty five minutes later that they finally arrived at Martin's place and went inside for the party. It was already quite crowded and Christy was surprised Willy was even able to go inside.

Christy found Martin right away. He gave her a hug and a kiss before looking up to the man that was pushing her in. "Hello, I'm Martin. You must be Willy. Christy talks about you a whole lot." Martin put his hand out and Willy shook it almost normally.

"Yes I am."

They chatted for a while and then Martin smiled down at Christy. "I have a friend that I would like you to meet. She is actually over there on the other side of the room. Her name is Christine. You two might get along really well."

Christy looked over as best she could from the chair. She saw the girl Martin was pointing out, but she was talking to three other people at the time. The shy part of Christy started to surface and she suddenly didn't want to meet anyone.

"Don't worry I will keep your friend occupied, go on and talk to her."

"Umm, yeah ok, I can do that." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder that she assumed was Willy's and worked her way over to Christine. She was able to pull her away from the other girls and have a conversation just between the two of them. They really didn't talk about any special, but it was nice to have a female friend around.

Martin smirked at Willy. "I was starting to think you didn't exist."

Willy's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust Martin. "Oh, I exist. I am just very busy."

"Hmm, well I just want to make sure you realize that she is mine. So I want you to stop looking at her the way you have been so far tonight."

"Oh and how is that?"

"You can't keep your eyes off her body, so knock it off before I tell her to stay away from you."

Willy laughed at Martin, "There is no way she will ever do that. Don't you trust her?"

"I don't trust you."

"Well the feeling is mutual. I don't want to ever have to hear that you hurt her."

"Hah, I'm not going to hurt her. You might though. You are the one she complains about confusing her. She spends way too much time thinking about what you think of her. Maybe I should just tell her to stay away to be safe."

Willy began to bite the inside of his cheek in anger. Martin was really starting to bug him. "Well I have to hear her complain that you aren't gentle enough. I can't count how many times she mentioned that you hit her knee while carrying her."

Martin's evil smirk grew; the two of them began staring at each other in pure hatred. "Yes, yes her little accident. She wouldn't tell me the whole story. I do know that it was your fault. You caused it. You need to remember that before you worry about me bumping her around a little."

A wave of guilt passed over Willy's face and he quickly composed himself. "She blames me?"

"No. All she will tell me is that you two were working in the attic of your bakery and she fell through an unsturdy spot. But I can tell she is keeping something from me. I am sure that it was your fault."

The conversation ended there because Christy was coming back over. She looked back and forth between the two guys and could sense the tension. "What's going on?"

Martin knelt down and gave her a long kiss. "Nothing at all, just some bonding time. I'll go get us some drinks." He left to get the drinks and Christy looked up at Willy.

"Willy, what did you two talk about?"

Willy's expression stayed in a frown no matter how much he tried to look happy. "How pretty you look tonight."

Christy didn't believe him for a second. "Do you want to leave?"

He didn't want to ruin the party for her or let her worry about him. He managed a tiny smile. "I'll let you know if I do."

Martin came back with the drinks and gave one to Willy and one to Christy. Willy wasn't sure if he wanted to drink his, but Christy ended up taking a sip of it first to taste it. After that he was fairly sure that it was safe to drink. Martin left them for a few hours and they mingled with a couple other people. Willy stayed quiet for almost the whole night just sending Christy small smiles when he caught her looking at him.

After awhile Christy heard Martin call her name and was waving her over to him. She had Willy push her over. Martin smirked at Willy before giving her a kiss. "Wow you are affectionate tonight. How much have you had to drink?"

Martin laughed, "No it's not that, you said you wanted to meet some of the people I work with and one of them just arrived."

"Oh, is he another dentist or one of your hygienists?"

Willy finally spoke again that evening. "You're a dentist?" He said the word with such distaste that even Christy was a bit offended."

Martin glared at him. "What is wrong with that?"

Willy looked away and crossed his arms, but didn't answer him. Christy figured she would talk to him about it later. "So where is he?"

Martin looked around and found the person he was looking for. He waved a hand at him and turned back to Christy. "He is another dentist. He doesn't really work with me, but he is the best in city."

Christy couldn't see who he was beckoning to, but Willy could. He sucked in a quick breath and bent down to whisper in Christy's ear. "I want to leave. We need to leave now." Christy turned and looked at him curiously and saw the look in his eyes. He was begging her. "Someone here knows me." Christy nodded.

"Ok, I will meet you outside. Is that ok? Five minutes?" Willy nodded and turned and walked quickly out the door.

Martin didn't hear the conversation, but he was just glad that Willy was gone. "I don't trust him."

Christy sighed. "I do and after I meet your friend I have to leave. Something came up and he is waiting for me outside. I'm sorry."

Martin looked angry but nodded. "Alright, whatever you want to do." A man in a dark gray jacket walked over to them and greeted him stiffly. "I'm glad you came. This is my girlfriend, Christy." The man was wearing white latex gloves and shook her hand. Christy looked at him curiously. He looked very familiar.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Dr…"

"Wonka," Martin answered for her. "This is Dr. Wilbur Wonka."


	33. Cheating

**A/N I love when my reviewers are so full of emotion from my story, hehe. Thanks again to phanton for being my beta. As I was reminded by one reviewer I do own Christy, Martin and Christine and any other characters that were born in my head. However, if an idea or character was not born inside my tiny brain then I do not own them. I do not own anything that doesnt belong to me. Enjoy**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 33: Cheating**

"Huh?" Christy's eyes widened. "I mean, hi! Martin says you are great at what you do. I don't mean to be rude, but my friend is waiting outside. Goodnight." She gave Martin a quick hug and left the party. Willy was waiting for her down the street a bit.

Willy silently and quickly pushed her towards the coffee shop. He pushed her over to a table and got them something to drink and eat. When he sat down across from her he could see that she was waiting for some type of explanation.

Willy laughed nervously and fiddled with his gloves; Christy just kept on looking at him and waited. "I don't like that Martin guy; can you not date him please?"

Christy didn't answer right away; they sat in silence for a bit. "I got it from both of you that you don't like each other. That's fine, you don't have to, but I am not going to stop dating him or stop being your friend. Don't make me choose." She glared at him for a second and then went back into a neutral expression. "Now will you tell me why we just ran away from your father?"

Willy looked embarrassed and frowned. "I have only seen my …." He shook his head. "Him once in the past twenty years."

"Why?" Willy was sent back into his flashbacks. Christy ate the cookies he got her and waited until he was finished. He looked down at his coffee when he was done. "Why?"

"I thought you said no pre-factory questions."

"That was when your flashbacks scared me. When you talk to whichever oompa-loompa is your therapist, do you have flashbacks to avoid questions?"

Willy was making little swirly motions on the table with his finger. "No."

"Then don't do it with me."

"He is a dentist and I am a chocolatier, we don't mix."

"What does being a dentist have to do with chocolate?"

"Dentists hate chocolate and candy."

"No they don't, just because your father did doesn't mean they all do." That thought never occurred to Willy. Maybe his father just didn't like candy for another reason.

"Well, I ran away because he wouldn't let me be a chocolatier. I was still young and really didn't know where to go so I went back home, he was gone and I never saw him again until last February."

Christy looked sad for him and didn't push it any further. "Ok, you know you can tell me these kinds of things right?" Willy nodded and half smiled. Christy took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Now don't freak out or anything." Willy panicked. "Your dad followed us." Willy turned quickly to see Dr. Wonka entering the shop and looking around.

"Can we go home now? I should have never left the factory. Why did you make me?"

Christy threw a napkin at him. She would have thrown worse but that was all she had on her. "Made you? I asked you, at least two or three times if you were sure that you were alright with leaving your precious factory. You didn't have to come; I never twisted your arm." Dr. Wonka recognized Christy's voice and walked over. He stood behind Willy and uncomfortably nodded to them.

Willy buried his head in his hands not saying anything, so Christy invited Dr. Wonka to sit with them. Willy looked up and laughed nervously. "We were just leaving." He went to get up, but Dr. Wonka put a hand on his shoulder and sat him back down.

"It's good to see you get out once in awhile, Willy. I think this young lady is doing you a lot of good. Why did you leave so soon?"

Christy had her arms crossed and tried to smile at Dr. Wonka. "I pushed him too quickly, I guess."

Willy turned to his father. "We are going back home now. I only came to keep her safe." Christy was touched, but still mad at him.

"One moment, normally I wouldn't get involved but seeing as the young lady here is your friend I need to tell you something." Willy and Christy looked at him confused and waited for him to continue. "That young dentist, Martin, is not faithful to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Christy gripped the edge of the table and Willy got angry.

"I mean that I have seen the young man with quite a few ladies in the past month, doing things that I am sure you would not approve of. He also didn't wait 5 minutes until after you left to make-out with another woman."

Willy looked smug knowing that he was right about him, but then he saw Christy, she looked blank; her face held no emotion at all. Her eyes were on the table and then slowly lifted up. "Take me back to the party."

Willy did after saying goodbye to his father. They got back to Martin's house and went inside. There was no sign of him on the first floor, Willy picked Christy up and carefully walked to the second floor. They heard some noise coming from his bedroom so they slowly pushed open the door. Christy saw Martin on top of another woman. They didn't notice the two people watching them.

"Son of a bitch!" Finally, Christy was showing some emotion. She picked up the only thing she could reach in Willy's arms which was a book and threw it at Martin who was looking up surprised. It hit him square in the face. "Never come near me again!" She looked down at the naked woman to find Christine in the bed and then turned into Willy, "Take me home."

Willy wanted to do a number of things. '_I could easily knock him out. I want to make him pay for this. But how can I do that and comfort her at the same time?' _In the end he just sent a nasty look to Martin and took Christy home.


	34. A History

**Bonus Chapter for hitting 2,000 hits. I love all my reviewers and my beta. Own nothing that was not born from my brain.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 34: A History**

Willy took Christy back to her room and laid her on the bed; she didn't make any movements to get changed or even speak. Her face was back to being blank and empty. Willy tried to get her talking. "Starshine? Do you want to go to the room at the top of the factory? I am sure that the Buckets are still there having a good time."

"No."

"Do you want to get changed for bed?"

"No."

Out of questions for the moment, Willy sat next to Christy and tried to hold her like he did every night. Usually she would put her head on his chest and be happy, but tonight she barely responded. "Come on Starshine, there are more fish in the sea right? Hehe." She sat there not moving or even looking at anything. "Starshine? Do you want to talk about it? You can talk to me about things too you know." Nothing. "Christy?"

Her eyes flickered to Willy, tears starting to form as she let herself actually feel. She didn't let a single one drop. "He isn't the first to do that to me and he probably won't be the last."

"Who else would betray you like that?"

"My last two boyfriends." Christy tried to blank herself again, but it wasn't perfect. "My first boyfriend was in high school and I found out after a few months that he was just using me and actually dating a cheerleader or something. My last boyfriend I thought I was going to marry. I met him when I was eighteen, we went to college together. I spent so much time and effort keeping him happy. We dated until about seven months ago when I found out that he proposed to my best friend. We were together for eight years and that whole time he was fucking both of us and she knew about it the whole time."

"That's why you left?"

"Yeah, I was a god damn coward and fled the country."

"I'm glad you did." Willy tried to pull her to him again and this time she let him, neither of them slept the whole night. She kept herself blank as best as she could and tried not to think. Willy's mind was active. '_She was betrayed by everyone and she keeps on going. She keeps letting people in. Why can't I do that? I have to make sure that she doesn't become like me.'_

The Buckets had a late breakfast the next morning. Willy brought Christy down even though she protested. She really wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. They were both exhausted from staying up the entire night and looked terrible. The Buckets all assumed that Christy had a great night and that Willy had stayed up all night working.

Grandpa Joe looked over at Christy with a smile. "How was the party last night?" Christy shrugged not really wanting to get into it.

Grandma Josephine wanted to hear more about Martin. "I'm sure you had a great time. You make that Martin sound like such a nice young man."

"No, he isn't." Willy's voice was so angry and low that he scared everyone at the table. He practically growled when he heard Martin's name; Christy glanced over at him with tired eyes. She was worried he was going to accidentally give his secret away.

Mrs. Bucket looked at him confused. "How do you know Willy? You've never met him, I have and he was a perfect gentleman."

Willy opened and closed his mouth a few times. He realized that he couldn't explain without admitting that he went outside of the factory. Christy barely lifted her head off her one hand and turned to Mrs. Bucket. "Martin and I broke up last night; I kind of kept Willy up when I got home"

"Oh you poor dear, what was wrong?" Grandma Josephine almost reached out to give her hand a pat but she was a bit too far away.

Christy didn't answer right away so Willy did for her. "He was cheating on her." Willy's voice was still low and angry. Christy put some food in her mouth and tried to avoid everyone's gazes. She barely finished when she excused herself and left the little house. Willy went to follow her but everyone told him to stay.

"Give her some time alone, you two are good friends and she will come to you if she needs you." Mrs. Bucket gave him a supportive smile and he nodded sitting back down. Charlie was secretly happy that Christy and Martin weren't dating anymore. He didn't like the way they broke up but he was rooting for Willy to win her over.

Willy and Charlie spent most of the day in the Inventing Room perfecting the spicy candies. Willy wrapped up a few for Christy to taste and Charlie was trying to start a conversation. "Willy, are you going to come to the park with us tomorrow?"

Willy made a mental note to pull out some "outdoor clothes" for the next day when he would watch Charlie play. "Eww and be out there with all those germy kids, no thank you."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to come out with us instead of sneaking to a park bench to watch?"

A vial of blue liquid dropped from Willy's hands. He turned to Charlie with his eyes wide. "Charlie, you know better than to mumble." Willy busied himself with cleaning up the mess and trying to not look so shocked.

"Mum and Dad never see you. I didn't tell them, but I have seen you. I know that Christy has seen you too. Do you go out with her?" Charlie wasn't jealous or anything like that, he wanted to hear that Willy was going out.

"Yeah, I will probably be there, but don't see me. Ok?" Charlie smiled and went back to working on making little candy animals.


	35. Vacation

**A/N Love everyone, I hope you all enjoyed seeing two chapters posted yesterday, If you didn't read two chapters yesterday hurry up and go back so you don't miss anything. :) Own nothing that doesn't belong to me**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 35: Vacation**

Dinnertime came around and Willy was happy that Christy was already at the Buckets. She was showing them some papers and was really excited about something. Willy peeked over her shoulder to see that she had hotel information for Hawaii printed out. "What's all that shorty?"

Christy turned to Willy with a smile. "Doris helped me book a flight. Tomorrow I am leaving for Hawaii, you want to see where I am going?" Willy took the papers but didn't look at them. His mind was having a hard time comprehending what he had just heard. '_She is leaving. How long? Is she coming back?' _"I didn't realize this kind of thing could be done so quickly, but apparently you can."

Willy did his best to smile and look happy for her. She seemed really excited which was a lot better than what she was acting like the night before. Mr. Bucket was looking through the papers now. "How long are you staying there for?" Willy relaxed the tiniest bit. '_She will be coming back.' _

"Um… I'm not really sure." The panic came back; her voice made it sound like there was a possibility of not coming back at all. "I only booked a flight there."

Throughout dinner the conversation stuck to Christy's trip and hinted requests for souvenirs. Christy talked to the Buckets more than she ever had. The only person who didn't speak was Willy; he also didn't really eat either. Charlie was the only one that noticed.

Christy went to her room early that night so that she could pack. Willy took her, still not really speaking, he was thinking to deeply to be really paying attention. 'She_ is running away again, I have to make her stay'. _Christy had a few oompa-loompas bring her a suitcase and she got to work while Willy just watched. She sang to herself for awhile until she noticed that Willy wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?"

"You're leaving."

'_That again!' _"Willy, didn't we discuss the difference between going outside and leaving, I am taking a vacation." She continued to pack trying to think of everything she would need.

"So you'll come back?" Willy looked hopeful; he could manage by himself for a week if he had to. He really didn't like to change his routine though. Sadly, his routines have been changing a lot lately.

"Probably," Christy couldn't make herself say yes. When she originally planned on leaving earlier today, she was going to actually move. She was going to run far away again. Doris is the one who convinced her to take a vacation instead, a vacation would give her time to think.

"Just probably? Listen shorty, you can't just move every time you have a bad relationship." Willy cross his arms and looked down at her. He was right, but he said it all wrong.

Christy glared back at him. "No, you're right, so let's follow your example and I will shut myself away for fifteen years. I won't speak to anyone and then when finally I decide to let one person back into my life, I will be a freak. I won't know how to interact with anyone and I will be so god damn needy to that one person. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Another mean, but true set of facts. Christy didn't want to hurt his feelings, she was really excited for this trip and wanted to have a good last day. Willy was sitting on the couch now looking straight down. He knew she was right about him. "No, I don't want you to be like me. I want you to stay like you and stay here."

A smiled crept onto Christy's face. She went over to him and pushed herself onto his lap. She cuddled into his chest and he put his arms around her. "Let's not fight, I will miss you while I'm gone, I want to have a good night." Willy nodded and helped her to finish packing. She purposely left her favorite books on the shelf and Willy took some comfort in that. As long as they were there, she would most likely be back.

Early the next morning, Christy was up and on her way to the airport. Willy watched the taxi take her away. He was sad, but he was determined to keep his days full until she returned. He also had his cell phone on him in case she wanted to send him a message. He refused to send one to her. Doris told him several times that she needed some time to herself and he was going to give it to her.

When Charlie and his parents went to the park, Willy was sitting on the bench. Charlie glanced over but didn't wave or say anything. He just smiled and found his new girlfriend was hanging out with some other girls on the swings. He spent most of the time with her just being a pre-teen boy for a few hours. Willy saw the Buckets sitting on their little blanket, close enough to see Charlie but far enough away so that no one who didn't know they were his parents would think they were. He wanted more than anything to get up and to sit with them. He spent the entire day debating it, soon it was too late and they started back home. He sighed and went home as well, maybe next time.

The rest of the evening was a bit too quiet for Willy. He eventually just went to bed and found himself to feel very lonely. He had gotten used to holding Christy at night, now she was single. When she came back from her holiday should he ask her out? Immediately part of his mind turned down that idea right away. He wasn't emotionally ready for anything more than a close friendship. He began to wonder if he ever would be. If she thought he was too clingy now, what would she think if they started dating? Would it get worse? Would he almost instantly drive her away? These were risks that Willy was not willing to take.


	36. Hawaii and Lonliness

**A/N Still love my reviewers and my beta. Own Nothing that does not belong to me.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 36: Hawaii and Loneliness**

Christy was thoroughly enjoying Hawaii. The first day she spent mostly sleeping, but after that she went to the beach every day. There was a handsome man working at the hotel. He was roughly thirty years old, bleached blonde, tan, swimmers build. He carried her down to the beach every morning, brought her fun fruity drinks, and carried her back when she was ready. He also helped her arrange to go out and do a little sightseeing, she had never been more relaxed.

An even bigger bonus was when she went to get cash out. Her receipt showed a lot more money in her account than she remembered having. A quick email to Doris confirmed that Willy had put extra money in her bank account. Doris told her to consider it a Christmas bonus; that knowledge sent Christy out on a shopping excursion. She bought things to bring back for herself and the Buckets and of course for Willy.

She had a little fling with the man from the hotel, whose name was Eric. He took her to a few restaurants and showed her around, it was nice to have some company on her vacation. It also helped to have someone help push her chair around when she was in awkward places. On his days off he even hung out with her on the beach. She watched him surf wishing that she could do that. Her casts on her one leg were due to come off at the end of January if all was well. Her knee cast would most certainly need much more time. She decided that once she was all healed, she would come back and learn how to surf.

Willy was running around the factory like a complete lunatic. He lost his temper several times at Doris because he couldn't find things. It turns out most of the things he was looking for were the charts and spreadsheets that Christy usually made for him. Doris eventually convinced him to calm down and not worry so much. She also suggested that Willy send Christy an email if there was something else he couldn't find. She knew that Christy had packed her laptop and would get it and most likely wouldn't mind answering it.

A little over a week had passed and Willy couldn't stand the loneliness anymore. He was becoming short tempered with everyone, even Charlie. Willy checked the clock; it would be after midnight in Hawaii. He turned on his computer and waited impatiently for it to start up. He sat a long time trying to figure out what he wanted to say in his email before a little message popped up.

The message was from Gothic Dreams and read, "Willy! I miss you."

Willy looked at the little message confused; he assumed it was a program either an oompa-loompa or maybe even Christy had set up. He looked at his little online name and saw it was Great Candy Man. '_That's not very creative whoever made that up.' _He sent a message back, "Starshine?"

"Yeah, how is the factory holding up without me?"

"I can't find anything, other than that its fine." Willy smiled happily; she actually sent him a message. Now he wouldn't have to feel guilty about bothering her during her holiday.

"Heh, I knew the place would fall apart. I tried the candies that you put in my bag. I wrote down what I thought; remember to get that from me."

"Ok, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I went on a date with the guy that works here. We've been going out the past two nights. It makes getting around this place much easier. I have to go now though, he is still here. I'll talk to you again later, see ya Willy."

"Bye." Willy stared down at the computer. '_A date? She just broke up with that Martin guy. She is going on dates, what if she decides to stay there with him? She might not come back.' _Now in a full panic, Willy went to go burn off some steam by running around the factory.

Willy was a bit harsher with Charlie on that week's lesson. His tests were harder and he was a bit impatient with Charlie. Charlie was too nice of a kid though; he took almost everything in stride and figured that all would be back to normal when Christy finally came back. However, even Charlie has his limits. When Willy began complaining about something Charlie had tried to make and failed at, he dumped a large container of nerds into the gum machine. He meant for it to ruin the gum machine for awhile; since he was getting pretty annoyed at Willy, in the end it turned out to be the birth of a new candy idea.

Another week went by and Christy still had not returned. To make things worse a bad epidemic was going around Charlie's school. The school was almost closed down because of the amount of teachers and children missing. Charlie brought the mini plague home to his parents and grandparents. They decided that for the sake of the Chocolate Room they had better move to the apartment that Willy had originally created for them, next to his main office. They all stayed in there hoping that they would be better soon.

Willy kept his distance from them, carrying his disinfectant spray wherever he went. He took scalding hot showers twice a day and began taking more vitamins than necessary. He thought he was in the clear when the Buckets started recovering, but he was wrong. Charlie started going back to school when Willy began to feel ill. He tried to shake it off as nothing at first, but he was so cold all the time. He tried telling himself that it was because he wasn't holding Christy anymore at night, he almost convinced himself.


	37. Homecoming

**A/N Love everyone. Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 37: Homecoming**

Christy arrived back at the factory about two days after Charlie had gone back to school. She was surprised when she got to the Bucket house and found it completely empty. She found Chris, an oompa-loompa that takes care of the candy boat. "Hey, Chris where is everyone?"

Chris began to sign his answer and Christy very carefully tried to watch. She was taking two signing classes a week, but she still didn't understand much at all. "Um, ok so I have no clue what you just said to me." He looked annoyed but signed much slower and in fewer gestures. "The Buckets are in the apartment? What are they doing there? Never mind don't answer that. Willy?" Chris signed one word. "That's umm, I know this, bedroom?" Chris nodded and clapped for her, she pretended to take a bow and left. "Thanks."

Christy wheeled into the apartment area and took a look around. She had never seen it, but the way Willy had described it you would think it was small; it was like a one story house. She found Mr. and Mrs. Bucket and told them all about Hawaii. She handed out little items to each of them and left Charlie a large seashell on his bed. They talked for awhile and had lunch.

"Willy is going to be so excited to see you back," Mrs. Bucket said in between bites. Christy nodded noticing that it sounded like they all had colds. She assumed that was why Willy wasn't there and why they were living in the apartments instead of the Chocolate Room.

"Yeah he was acting like a real jerk," Grandpa George said as Grandma Josephine hit him.

Mr. Bucket put a hand on Christy's shoulder. "I think he really missed you dear."

Christy smiled and left to go unpack her stuff after lunch. Once her room was back in order she relaxed a bit until she heard a strange noise in the next room, it sounded like Willy was choking or something. She quickly wheeled herself over there and went in. The sound had stopped and she carefully made her way through the room.

"Willy?" Christy passed his desk and began to head towards his bedroom. "Willy, are you in here?"

"Starshine?" The voice sounded like it was coming from a person dying of dehydration.

Christy wheeled up to Willy's bed and saw him laying on it with all his normal clothing on. He had his computer open in front of him and a large blanket wrapped around him. She looked him over carefully. He was paler than usual which it quite an accomplishment given that he is already almost pure white. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked exhausted.

"So you got what the Buckets have too?" Christy pulled herself next to him on the bed to feel his forehead. He cringed away but eventually let her. "Yup, you've got a fever alright."

Willy shook his head and nervously laughed. "No shorty, I'm fine. I'm just cold."

Christy laughed at his childishness. "I know you are afraid of germs and all, but they got you."

Willy shook his head again. "No, I haven't been sick since I was a child."

"Well that makes sense; you haven't been outside much and around people since you were a child." Willy went to protest more that he was fine until he started sneezing which made him cough. Christy handed him a tissue now knowing what the choking sound she though she heard was. When Willy was done having his little fit, he curled himself into the corner of his bed facing away from Christy. "Why are you all the way over there? Do you want me to leave?" Christy took his hiding as a sign that he preferred to be alone while he was sick.

Willy turned around to look at her. "No, but aren't you disgusted at me? I am full of germs and leaking. I can't stand to be around myself." Christy laughed at him and patted the space on the bed next to her. He came a little closer and Christy put her arm around him. Willy almost freaked out and jumped back, but the hand on his back was pulling him closer and soon he was leaning on her shoulder. It felt different to Willy, but kind of nice to be held like that.

"I'm not worried, but I think you need to get yourself a little more comfortable. Why don't you take off the coat and stuff and climb into bed properly."

That made Willy absolutely horrified. "You mean take off my clothes?"

Christy rolled her eyes at him. "Willy, I have seen you in nothing but your pajamas bottoms and you are worried about me seeing you in your undershirt and boxers now? Hmm… do you wear boxers?"

"Ok I guess you can see me and yes I do wear boxers." Willy undressed slowly and soon was wearing nothing but a beater and a pair of purple silk boxers. He quickly covered himself with blankets and was amazed at himself that he went right back into Christy's waiting arm.

"So tell me all that happened while I was gone." Christy got herself more comfortable and barely noticed that she gave Willy a little kiss on the top of his head. It was something that she would do to any guy she was holding. Hell, she would even do it to Mr. Bucket if they were in the same situation.

Willy completely stiffened; Christy didn't realize what was wrong for a few minutes. "Oops, I'm sorry Willy. I wasn't thinking." She didn't speak again for a few minutes now mad at herself for not being more careful about what she did around Willy. She loosened her arm in case he wanted to get out.

"It's ok; anyway, it's been business as usual here. I made candy; I gave Charlie lessons, and everything else that usually happens. Charlie's school was almost closed because everyone got sick. Tell me about Hawaii."

Christy smiled. "I spent most of my days on the beach getting drunk. I spent almost all of my evenings with Eric, the guy from the hotel. It was nice; I have never been so relaxed."

Willy buried himself more into Christy and tried not to sound jealous. "So you are dating this Eric now?"

"Hmm? No, it was just a vacation fling and he knew that. We had a lot of fun though, I wouldn't want to live in Hawaii and he would never be happy in London."

A smile crept onto Willy's face. "I was worried you were…" He stopped there. He remembered that quite a few of their arguments were when he talked about her leaving.

"Willy Wonka, are you mumbling something?" Christy teased him a bit more before turning serious. "You were right though. I was going to move away. Doris convinced me to take a vacation instead. I argued with her, but it didn't really do me any good. I wouldn't even call what we had an argument because she just got me tickets and a hotel to Hawaii before I had agreed to anything." They both sat there quietly for a minute. "I'm glad she did, I like it here."

Willy's smile grew at hearing that last line. They chatted a little longer until Willy fell asleep. Christy got herself back into her chair and went into her own room to shower. Willy was right about being disgusting, but Christy did her best not to let it show. She wasn't a germaphobe like Willy, but spending a few hours getting sneezed on was not her favorite thing.


	38. Surgery

**A/N Own Nothing that isn't mine. Thanks to my beta, phantom, and to loyal reviewers. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 38: Surgery**

Christy spent the next few days getting caught up on all the work she missed while she was away on vacation. She also spent a great deal of time making sure that Willy wasn't working. He was stubborn and kept insisting he was fine and Christy would have to distract him with things to do in his own room. Once Willy really was feeling better Christy stopped going into his room at night and started sleeping in her own. While she was in Hawaii she had gotten used to sleeping by herself again and didn't need Willy to keep her safe anymore.

The day finally rolled around when it was time for Christy to get her casts off her leg and the first surgery on her knee. She was scared as hell and really wanted someone to be there with her. Mrs. Bucket of course volunteered. Christy was grateful, but she really wanted Willy to be there. She knew having him to go a hospital would be completely out of the question even if the family knew that he left the factory.

Christy remembered being on a bed and talking with some doctors and then suddenly she was waking up in a different room. She didn't even remember being put to sleep. She looked around to see that it was night and she wasn't alone. After a few minutes of clearing her head she could easily tell that the doctors didn't risk giving her pain killers again. Mrs. Bucket was there and was telling her that she could go home in the morning. Christy nodded groggily and fell right back to sleep. She didn't remember much of the next morning, but she vaguely remembered Mr. Bucket helping her to the car.

"Why don't we drive anywhere more often?" Christy was sitting in the back seat of a dark purple small vehicle. She was really bad with cars so she didn't know what kind it was.

Mr. Bucket loved driving, but he seldom got the chance. "I do like this little car, but I would never ask Willy to borrow it unless it was something important."

Mrs. Bucket turned around in her seat to inspect Christy a bit. "If you are feeling up to it tonight, we are taking Charlie out to dinner for his birthday."

Christy smiled and noticed that she was getting hungry. She nodded, "Sure, sounds good to me."

When they got back to the factory, a bunch of oompa-loompas were standing in the main entrance just in case she needed any help. She was getting used to the crutches fairly quickly and was able to get herself to the elevator. She thanked the Buckets and the oompa-loompas and went into her own room to shower and pick something out for dinner. After a few minutes of rejecting half of her clothes, she finally selected her favorite jeans and a maroon top with ruffles at the top and a scoop neckline.

While she was showering, she vaguely heard a knock at the door. She yelled for the person to come in and then there was another knock on the bathroom door. She called for the person to come in again and heard the door open. She felt safe in the factory and wasn't worried anyone was going to try to peek through the curtains. Christy washed some soap off of her face and looked out into the bathroom. At first she didn't see anyone until she glanced in a mirror. Willy was standing in the doorway.

"Hey! Are you coming out tonight?" Christy finished rinsing herself, threw on a fluffy robe and stepped out of the shower. Thankfully the oompa-loompas left the bars and poles in the bathroom so she was able to use them to keep the weight on her now good leg. Willy was blushing and trying his best not to look at her even though she was sufficiently covered up.

"What's tonight?"

"Charlie's birthday dinner. I would bet that would be a great present from you if you actually attended." Christy smiled up at Willy hopefully, but then was confused. Willy looked a bit upset. "What's the matter? I'm not going to force you."

"I wasn't invited."

"Oh." Christy thought for a second and then smiled. "I'm sure they just didn't ask you so that you wouldn't feel obligated to go or something. You know the Buckets; I'm sure they would want you to go."

Willy looked hopeful and didn't answer straight away. "Do you really think he would want me to go?"

"You told me he knows you leave the factory, why not actually go somewhere with him?"

"Kay, I think I will." Christy smiled proudly and at the tall man and gave him a hug.

"This is a great thing you are doing; you need to reconnect to the people out there."

Willy nodded, not really interested in that anymore. Christy began the process of fixing her hair and was almost finished when Willy spoke again. "You got a message on your cell phone while you were in the hospital." He was hoping that she wouldn't be mad that he checked it for her. He just happened to be in her room when it beeped. Actually he was worried for her and made a lame excuse to himself to be in her room. "I came in to find one of my books and I heard it."

Christy didn't even look away from her hair. "Yeah? Who from?"

Willy looked down and tried to sound happy. "That guy from Hawaii."

Christy spun around smiling. "What did he want?" She started attempted to walk to find her phone and instead was awkwardly hobbling along. Willy laughed at her before putting his arm out to help her.

"He is planning on visiting London, the message says he will be here tomorrow and he wants to spend some of it with you I guess." This time Willy couldn't keep the pure jealousy out of his tone. He looked somewhat disgusted, but continued to help Christy to her phone as she rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to have to go through this again?" Willy looked down and shook his head. "Good, because you can't be so possessive or whatever you are. It would be a little different if we were actually dating, but we aren't. I wouldn't be jealous if you found yourself a girlfriend. You know what; maybe that is what you need. I think we need to start looking for a girlfriend for you."

Panic crossed Willy's face as he shook his head. "No, no, no and eww."

Christy began texting back and forth to Eric as she continued her conversation with Willy. "Come on, you do great with me. With a little practice maybe I can actually hold your hand in front of someone you know. You could do it with someone else." Willy kept shaking his head and eventually Christy shrugged. "Fine, whatever." She was mildly annoyed, but decided not to push anymore today. She was really beginning to worry about Willy never finding someone. She was also wondering, not for the first time, what would happen to Willy if she ever left. 'I_ plan on getting married someday. Will he be able to cope? He must have before, but I don't see how.'_

Willy hung around her room for a few more minutes before turning to pick out something for himself to wear that night. He decided to wear his normal clothes in a midnight blue color, Charlie's favorite. Evening quickly rolled around and Willy helped Christy get down to the Buckets apartment.


	39. Charlie's Birthday Dinner

**A/N It was great to hear from people I havent in awhile. Thanks to reviewers and to phantom for being my beta. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 39: Charlie's Birthday Dinner **

"Hello Buckets." Christy waved to everyone as she came in to the apartment and sat down on a bar stool next to the kitchen counter. Willy slowly walked in feeling awkward. He didn't like just walking into their area and he wasn't as sure as Christy was that he would be welcome to go out with them. Christy whispered something into Mrs. Bucket's ear and they both looked up smiling at Willy. He started to relax before remembering that the next step was actually going out.

Charlie walked into the room listening to the IPod that Willy had gotten him. Christy suspected that the ITunes card she bought for him was already used up. Charlie got his jacket and they started getting ready to leave. He gave hugs and kisses to the grandparents and out the door everyone went. Charlie noticed Willy was standing in the hallway instead of being in the apartment. "Willy, aren't you cooking tonight?" He looked up curiously. It was normal for Willy to cook when Mr. and Mrs. Bucket went out.

"No Charlie, this time I am coming with you. Happy 13th Birthday!" Charlie smiled and hugged the candy man around the waist. Willy stiffened and lightly patted him on the back. "Come on, let's boogie." Christy shook her head trying not to laugh at Willy's surprised expression. He was really happy right then.

Mr. Bucket held his arm around Mrs. Bucket's waist and walked on ahead. Charlie followed closely behind, but kept glancing back at Willy making sure he didn't change his mind. Christy was having a harder time keeping up this time and needed to stop. The two older Buckets went on ahead to get the car warmed up. "Willy, can I ask a favor?" Christy looked down, her pride hurting only slightly less than her knee.

Willy smirked at her and took her crutches. He handed them to Charlie to carry as he easily scooped Christy up. "Sure thing, shorty. By the way, you are getting way too light."

Christy snorted. "You are getting stronger." Charlie was grinning at both of them as he messed around on the crutches. Willy held her close and put her gently in the car. He sat in the front with Mr. Bucket and Charlie sat in between Mrs. Bucket and Christy.

They drove up to a nice family restaurant. Mr. Bucket let Christy and Mrs. Bucket out to make it easier for Christy and went to park the car. The boys came over and they got a nice table in the corner. They joked around while they waited to order and were sipping on drinks. Charlie was telling them every song he downloaded and what his plans were for him and his girlfriend, Jessica. They were going out the next day for his birthday.

Christy was teasing him a bit until she noticed someone sitting across the room. A mixture of shock and anger crossed her face before she put on a fake smile and pretended to have been listening to Charlie. Willy noticed and leaned a bit to see Martin with his daughter and the woman they caught him with on New Year's Eve. He almost started to get up before he felt a strong grip on his wrist holding him down. He glanced down to see it was Christy. She was acting like she didn't notice so he relaxed back in the chair and tried to do the same.

Charlie ended up ordering the largest cheeseburger the place offered and it was quite large. Willy got the same and had a little competition between them. Whoever could eat more of it would win. Christy got her current favorite meal: a tuna club and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket both got steaks. Once Christy really did forget who was sitting just a couple of tables away, she really began to enjoy herself. She almost took Willy's hand under the table a few times before catching herself.

After dinner was over the five of them went to get ice cream. Christy and Mrs. Bucket were both amazed that Willy and Charlie were still able to eat. They both had finished their cheeseburgers. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket ended up sharing a banana split; Charlie got a regular ice cream with a bunch of toppings, and at first Christy couldn't decide what she wanted. She wasn't really hungry enough for a sundae, but it sounded really good.

"Do you want to split one with me shortcake?" Willy whispered in her ear. "I don't think I could finish one by myself after that dinner."

Christy smiled and nodded to him. "Not afraid of my germs? Or what the Buckets will think?"

Willy scowled at her, but then smiled. "I'm willing to risk getting your germs. And I think I can handle sharing a sundae. What kind do you like?"

Christy went to put her arm around him, but he backed away laughing nervously. _I went too far again. _"Umm, I like a bunch. My favorite is peanut butter sundaes, but I also like caramel and hot fudge too. It doesn't matter to me what we get."

Willy nodded and ordered then a hot fudge sundae with peanut butter sauce. The clerk looked at him a little strangely, but went ahead and made it. He brought it back to the table and started eating. Mrs. Bucket looked at Christy with a big smile when she noticed Willy was sharing and winked at her. Christy almost blushed and shook her head.

"Now Charlie, who is going to go with you tomorrow?" Mrs. Bucket was worried about her son going off to an arcade with his girlfriend without an adult. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Mum, it's not that far away; it's just a quick bus ride and I'll be with Jessica the whole time."

Mr. Bucket usually stayed out of these kinds of things, but even he agreed with Mrs. Bucket. "We know you can handle it, but we just worry." Charlie wanted to hide; it would be embarrassing for him to have all the kids from his school see his parents taking and staying with him on his date. They weren't even going alone; a couple other kids were paired up and going to meet them there."

Christy smiled at the teenager. She understood perfectly. He was entering that phase where embarrassment was the number one concern in life. "Want me to go and just hang out in the place? I love arcades. I'll ride the bus and enjoy myself pretending I don't know you unless you need me."

"You don't have to do that." Mrs. Bucket exchanged glances with Mr. Bucket and Charlie's face brightened considerably.

"That would be great for me." Charlie nodded and looked at his parents hoping that they would approve.

Mrs. Bucket still wasn't sure. She trusted Christy, but she was worried since she just got out of the hospital and should be taking it easy. "We'll see." Charlie accepted that and enjoyed the rest of his ice cream.


	40. Arcades

**A/N I think people will like this chapter... I do. Own nothing except.... you guys know the drill. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 40: Arcades**

Charlie woke Christy up the next morning. He was meeting his friends for lunch and he wanted to make sure that she was ready in time to go. She pretended to push the little boy away and got herself showered and dressed. Once she was dressed, she started to check that she had everything she would need. Willy came in to her room while she was checking her purse. "I've got my keys, my wallet, my phone, where is that thing for the bus?" She was mumbling to herself not really noticing Willy.

He found it on the table and handed it to her. She smiled at him quickly and continued to go through her purse. "You ever been to an arcade?" Willy shook his head. When he reached the age that arcades would have interested him, he was busy creating candy. "You want to come?" Christy was looking into the mirror and trying to get a clip to sit right in her hair when Charlie came in calling for her to hurry.

"Be right there. We have plenty of time." She turned back to Willy, "Yes? No?" Willy played with the tips of his gloves for a second thinking it over. He went to speak a few times and kept changing his mind. Christy rolled her eyes a bit and put her shoes on and began to head out. "Come on, I'm leaving. Out of my room." Willy followed her still thinking.

"Kay." Christy looked up at him questioningly. "I'll come to the arcade." Willy's voice was really low like he really didn't want to go.

"Really? You don't have to if you don't want to. You don't really sound like you really want to go." The three of them got into the elevator and Charlie pushed the button for the main entrance.

"You're going too Willy?" Charlie's face lit up. Before moving into the factory, Willy was Charlie's hero. For awhile after moving in he was a mentor. Now that Charlie knew Willy much better, he was like an older brother.

Willy nodded. "Yeah, it might be interesting." Charlie smiled and cheered. Christy was genuinely surprised, she smiled encouragingly at him. She was a little worried about him being bored though. He didn't like video games, but as far as she knew he wouldn't even try them.

The bus ride was interesting to say the least. Willy spent the entire ride huddled into Christy trying to not touch anything. "People actually ride on this thing?" Christy rolled her eyes at him and nodded. She was getting the urge to just push him off and tell him to take it like a man. She smirked with an idea. She put her hand on one of his and he jumped as far away as his seat would let him. '_There, that got him off of me.'_

They got off at a stop about a block away from the arcade. Christy waited outside for a bit like she did at the dance. Suddenly she remembered something she forgot to mention to Willy. "Umm, I hope you don't mind, but Eric is meeting me here. I think you will like him more than Martin, since we aren't actually dating." Willy frowned and crossed his arms. Christy suddenly looked happy and waved to a blond man walking down the street. He came up to her and gave her a big hug. "Eric, this is Willy. Willy, this is Eric."

Willy stiffly shook the new guy's hand. Eric smiled at him, "I've heard so much about you. You know you're all she talks about. I don't know how you people can live here. It's too cold."

Willy smiled a bit hearing that Christy talked about him the whole time. She was slightly embarrassed and playfully hit Eric. "Hawaii is too damn hot, I hate the heat." Eric wrapped his arm around her waist laughing. Christy turned towards Willy and pulled him to get him to start walking with them to the arcade. Willy listened to the two of them talk deep in his own thoughts. '_That is what she wants me to act like. She doesn't complain about it too much, but I know my factory is too hot for her. Does she hate living in the factory?'_

Once inside they sat at a table and ordered lunch. Eric looked over at Willy incredibly interested in the man he heard all about. "So what business are you in?" Willy raised an eyebrow looking at Christy. "Well, she told me you own your own company, but she didn't say what it was."

"Oh, I make candy."

"Really? You must have a lot of competition with that Willy Wonka guy huh?" Christy started choking on her drink and left to use the bathroom. Willy smirked at her and watched her leave. Eric looked back and forth between them and noticed the 'W' pin at Willy's neck. "Holy shit, you are Willy Wonka." It was Willy's turn to roll his eyes. He looked around to make sure no one heard and put a finger to his lips. Eric nodded and smiled. "You know I think Christy is in love with you."

Thank goodness Willy was not drinking or he would have been choking. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean I know me and her had a great time while we were together, but I knew I was just a rebound guy, I wasn't looking for a long term relationship. Seriously, anytime you talk to her she talks about you and you have to notice the way she looks at you."

Willy shook his head and looked a bit confused. '_That's impossible.' _"We are friends, that's all."

Eric shrugged. "All right man, whatever you say. I just don't want her getting hurt you know, also I don't want to do anything with her knowing she has a guy. If you insist that she isn't yours then I'll continue the fling we had." Willy glared at Eric and the younger man smiled. "I knew you liked her, why don't you go after her?"

Willy opened his mouth to answer, but Christy was making her way back. She smiled at the two boys and then looked concerned. Eric looked happy, but Willy looked strange. He was looking at her strangely, like she was a totally different person. '_Uh-oh, note to self: never leave two men alone again.'_ They quickly ate lunch and went towards the arcade area to see what Charlie was up to. Once Christy spotted him, she went with the guys to find something to do.

Just as Christy suspected, Willy just watched as she and Eric played. He looked bored or occasionally jealous. Finally, Christy had enough of his sitting on the sidelines and forced him to play a shooting game with her. He played it, but wasn't really into it. His hand-eye coordination was absolutely terrible. He went back to watching and sulking. Eric went to grab them some drinks as Charlie came over asking if he could borrow some more money.

Christy smiled at the kid handing him some cash. He thanked her and ran back to his friends. She turned back to Willy, "If you are going to act like this, then go back home. What's your problem? Can't you try to have fun?"

Willy glared at her a bit, not really sure why he was upset. He wanted to be like Eric and make her happy. He knew that he couldn't properly date her if he wasn't able to show her affection. She would feel unloved. He went to speak a few times and ended up just shrugging and playing with his gloves. Christy found a corner behind a couple machines where they could be alone and gave him a hug. "Come on, I'm sorry I was a bit mean, but I hate seeing you look all sulky. There must be some game you want to play." Willy smirked as he saw the machine Charlie was trying to play. It was a DDR game. Christy followed his gaze. "Challenge Eric to that."

Willy did and ended up crushing him. Eric couldn't keep a beat to save his life. Willy was fantastic. Charlie even watched him play a few rounds. Christy stood there watching and taking pictures with her phone. Afterwards she got Willy to play Rock Band and he found that even though he was terrible, he was having more fun.


	41. Bars

**A/N Hi! I feel loved. Enjoy! Own Nothing not created by me. Thanks to my beta, phantom, as always.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 41: Bars**

The three adults followed a decent distance behind Charlie and his friends as they got back on the bus. From the sounds of it, they all had a great time and Willy was even being friendly to Eric. They swapped stories about all the places they've been. Willy invited Eric into the factory when they got home. Christy was shocked by this, but happy at the same time. Willy wasn't going to let Eric see anything except the living spaces, but still.

Eric joined them and the rest of the Buckets for dinner that evening. He was a really easy guy to get along with and soon everyone at the table was absolutely in love with him. Willy found that even though he did enjoy spending his day with this other man, he was still quite jealous of him. It had taken him several weeks to become comfortable enough with the Buckets to even eat dinner with them and a few more to actively speak with them on a normal basis. Here was a person who never met them that was able to talk and joke around with them so easily.

The three went to a bar afterwards to hang out for a bit. Christy squeezed Willy's hand when no one was looking and smiled the whole night. That was just enough to keep Willy happy. If she was happy when he left the factory, then he would have to leave the factory more often. It was getting easier every time. It didn't take very long for Christy to become quite drunk and the guys soon followed her lead. Christy loved feeling like she was one of the guys and that was how Eric made her feel. Around 1:00 am the three staggered out of the bar; Christy and Willy walked Eric to his hotel and then headed to the factory.

Willy was even able to keep his arm around Christy the entire walk. Although it was easier for him because he knew that she wouldn't have been able to walk if he didn't. For some reason that made a big difference to Willy. He dropped her off at her room and went to lie on his own bed. He started getting undressed when he heard his door open. He looked up and saw Christy walk in wearing nothing but a dark purple, very short nightgown. He never saw her in anything less than her normal clothing. Her usual night wear was men's clothing.

Christy slowly moved towards Willy until she was just centimeters away from him. Willy was sitting on the bed so it made him just about the right height for them to be staring right into each other's eyes. He laughed nervously. "Shortcake?" Christy smirked and kissed him. Willy wasn't prepared at all for this but let it happen. The room was spinning and it wasn't because of the alcohol anymore. She noticed that Willy tensed up, but didn't back away so she kissed him deeper. Soon she was on top of him on the bed and breaking so many of his 'no contact' rules.

That day and night held a lot of firsts for Willy. His first time in an arcade, first time playing a video game, his first kiss and he lost his virginity as well. After it was all over, for the third time and Christy was asleep, he stared at her with a smile on his face. It was the best night of his life; he enjoyed it more than his favorite chocolate bar. He knew that the next day it wouldn't be the same. That night would be seen as an accident caused by too much drinking, but he was going to take what he could get. He decided then that he was going to try harder to give Christy everything she needed in a man. Maybe one day he would get there.

Christy woke up the next morning a little surprised; she didn't know where she was. She saw a person lying next to her and she jumped away startled. That caused her to pull at her knee, which then caused her to yell out some colorful obscenities. Willy woke up covering his ears and trying to stop the headache that was starting to pound terribly. "Shorty! What's wrong? And please be quieter."

Her eyes widened as her memory went from a hazy blur to crystal clear. She suddenly felt extremely awkward and mumbled something about going to her room to get dressed. "Yeah, I'm starved, let's go get breakfast." Willy barely nodded and got in his own shower. He kept all of the lights out to help his head and wondered how she could think of food.

When they reached the Buckets apartment, Christy was cheerful and Willy was a mix of emotions. He was still happy about the night before and even happier that they were able to have a conversation on the way down that didn't feel forced. However he felt sicker than he ever remembered. The smell of food made his stomach turn and his head wasn't getting any better. Christy ended up eating enough for the both of them and Willy barely touched his toast.

Mr. Bucket gave Willy a small smile. "A few too many last night?" Willy nodded and kept his hands over his eyes. He wanted to look for his sunglasses so he wouldn't have to worry about it being so bright.

Christy giggled. "It was great. You should have seen Willy attempt some drinking games. I eventually had to drink for him since he was losing so badly." Mr. Bucket laughed and went back to his own breakfast. Willy was too deep in thought to respond.

It wasn't until that afternoon when they finally talked about the night before. Willy and Christy were sitting in one of his gardens. It was the same room that Christy found when she ran away from Willy after her accident. They sat on the grass next to each other and had their backs up against a tree. Willy laughed nervously and began playing with his gloves. "So shorty, I was thinking that since you aren't dating that Eric guy that maybe you might want to go to dinner with me some time." He looked straight out at the pond trying not to see Christy's reaction; it was probably a good thing.

Christy sighed and didn't answer right away; she had some feelings for Willy. She must have to have had sex with him the night before. However, she knew that the way he was wouldn't make her happy. It made her feel incredibly selfish, but that's the way it was. "No."

Willy turned shocked; he wasn't expecting an outright no. "But… why not? Last night was great." His voice was low and sounded a bit like a childish whine.

"There are a lot of things about you that I don't like. Things that I know that I can't live with in a relationship." Christy looked sadly at Willy; there were so many good things in him. She really wished she could be happy with him just the way he was.

"I can change. I am working on it; I went out to dinner and the arcade. I shared the ice cream with you in front of people." Willy was pleading with her now. "You can help me, you have been helping me."

Christy smiled and put her arm around Willy. He leaned into her almost in tears. He expected some hesitancy, but not a rejection. "Listen Willy, I am helping you now because I am your friend and want you to experience life and not hide. If I was your girlfriend… it would be more like I am trying to change you for my own selfish reasons. If you were still the same Willy I met in November, then I would still be your friend. However, I can't be that Willy's girlfriend. I can't even be this Willy's girlfriend. It's not fair of me to try to change you to be what I want, I just can't do it."

Willy looked down and tried to conceal the few tears that fell. "Ok, I guess I understand. That's just really weird. What's the minimum requirement for us to at least start dating?" Willy's voice began to turn back to normal and sound hopeful.

Christy couldn't help but laugh at Willy's optimism. "You have to be able to hold my hand in front of the Buckets; you also have to look natural doing it. That means no looking anxious or terrified while you are doing it. And you have to be able to do it before another man snatches me up. I can't wait around hoping you will be almost everything I need, although I do sometimes wish you were." Christy looked ashamed of herself, but Willy looked up happily.

"Alright then, but how about if no one snatches you by Valentine's Day then we will go out… as friends." Christy smiled and nodded at Willy. They sat by the pond for awhile longer until Willy thought of something that bothered him. He almost didn't want to ask since he was comfortable in Christy's arms. "Do you regret last night?" Willy fiddled with his gloves and looked at them as hard as he could.

"Absolutely not; there is nothing to regret. Do you?"

Willy shook his head, but continued fiddling with his gloves. "Um, was I…?" He started to get really uncomfortable and began to blush. He giggled nervously and tried to finish the question. "I mean, was I any good? I mean I know you were, but…?" Christy smirked a bit and just kissed him on the top of the head. It made Willy tense up, but this time she wasn't as worried about it. She never answered the question and neither of them brought it up again.


	42. Valentine's Day

**A/N I'm feeling loved with all the hits, Fanfiction was late getting alerts to me yesterday so if anyone didn't see the chapter I posted yesterday go and read it first... Love my beta and reviewers and everyone thats enjoying it.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 42: Valentine's Day**

Willy tried his best to be more affectionate towards Christy and more outgoing in general. He started to leave the factory once in awhile with Charlie and occasionally with Christy. Christy spent a couple more days with Eric before he left for Paris. They had a lot of fun together and she was sad to see him leave. She would have moved permanently to Hawaii if he asked her too. She didn't tell him that and she definitely didn't mention it to Willy. She was proud of him for actually leaving the factory regularly. He was almost like a normal person now, as long as he was sure that no one would know who he was.

Valentine's Day came quicker than Willy or Christy expected. Willy wanted to get her something even if they were only going out as friends. He dressed up in a dark red outfit for the occasion and went to Christy's room to pick her up for the friend date. Christy let him in to wait while she finished getting ready. They weren't going anywhere fancy since neither of them really liked that and Christy hated dressing up. She was wearing her nicest jeans and a top that Willy picked out for her. It was dark purple, of course, and only covered one shoulder. She did her make-up with a little extra care that night and soon was ready to go.

Willy decided that they should walk to the restaurant. Walking was a lot easier for Christy now, but still a pain. However, Christy loved walking before the accident. She always said to him that it was the best time to think. He would just have to carry her if she needed it. Roughly 20 minutes later and they arrived at the nice, small Italian place.

While they were waiting for their food they spent a lot of time joking around about anything. Willy kept her up on all of the oompa-loompa gossip since she still needed a translator. He kept a little box in his hand waiting to give it to her. A little while after the waiter brought their food he decided it was the best time. "Starshine, I have a little Valentine's Day present for you."

Christy frowned at him. "Willy we are only supposed to be friends tonight."

"I know, but I wanted to give you this anyway. Actually I have your candies for you to try tonight too. I am pretty sure they are perfect now, anyway here." He handed her a small blue box. Christy held her breath as she took it. It was a ring box and she got a little nervous. "It is actually another one of my m…" He shook his head, not finishing the sentence. Christy nodded and anxiously opened the box.

Inside was a small silver ring with a dark emerald gem, on both sides of the gem were small silver leaves. Christy smiled and put the ring on. It fit almost perfectly. It was a little on the small side, but it was close enough. "Like I said before, your mother has great taste." She got up and went over to Willy and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. As she did she noticed a flash of light coming from somewhere in the restaurant. Both she and Willy turned to look and saw a couple of photographers watching them. One of them decided to come over to them and talk to Willy.

"Mr. Wonka, how long have you been coming out of your factory. Did you know that everyone thinks you hide away in there?" More people began to crowd around them. Willy frowned and looked at Christy in a panic unable to say a word. The questions kept coming. "Mr. Wonka, is this your girlfriend?" "Mr. Wonka, how is Charlie Bucket?" More and more came as Christy pulled Willy up and ran with him to get into a cab.

They were still surrounded while they tried to wait. Willy kept his eyes closed and didn't let Christy touch him. That little bit made Christy snap. She turned to the reporters and told them exactly where they could stick their cameras. They got into the cab and went back home. At the factory there were even more reporters. Christy and Willy had a hell of a time getting through the gates. Once Willy was safely back in his room he was able to speak again. "They all know me now." Christy went to hold him, but he jumped far away. "No, not right now, just leave me." She nodded and tried not to look hurt and went into her own room, this was not good.

Willy paced his room, back and forth wondering who could have found out who he was. '_Someone must have seen me leaving. How could I have been so careless? I can't go out ever again. That means I won't be able to make Christy happy. _He stopped pacing for a minute to consider that. _It doesn't matter. It is her fault anyway. If it wasn't for her I would have never left in the first place. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have known what I was missing.'_

Christy was in her own room trying to get some work done. One thing she loved more than anything about her job was that she could do it anytime. No one ever called so the phone number was completely removed from the website. All she had to do was collect order information, answer emails, and moderate the forums. As long as she kept up with that and kept the plants healthy she did her job.

Tonight, however, she was just staring at her emails and trying not to think. She wasn't doing a very good job. '_He is going to blame me, I made this happen. He never went out before I pushed him and now he is doing it for me. Maybe I should give his mother's stuff back; I don't deserve any of it. Maybe he won't want me to live or work here anymore since I am such a horrible influence on him. If he kicks me out, I'll move to Hawaii.' _Christy was now in a terrible mood. What made her mood even worse was that she was sure her period was coming soon. All the signs were there.


	43. The Following Week

**A/N Just want to say a special thank you to some of my loyal reviewers: Revolution, Jessai'e, Mary, Alchemelia, GoldenEyes, Watergoddess and phantom who is also my beta. I love you all. I hope you are still enjoying it. Own nothing that didn't come into existence through my own imagination.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 43: The Following Week**

Willy and Christy did not speak to each other for at least a week after their dinner together. Willy made that easy by completely avoiding her. He partly wanted to yell at her and blame her, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her and he was actually happy about the things he had done in the past few months. Christy spent the time working harder than she ever had before. She was trying to avoid everyone all together because she kept losing her temper at the slightest thing. The Buckets began to worry about them and sent Charlie several times to try and talk to each of them. He wasn't able to help and instead of bringing the family together he ended up making both of them stop coming to the Buckets for meals.

Christy woke up one of those mornings almost in tears. She was in such a terrible mood and she really didn't know why. She still had PMS symptoms that weren't going away and she was late. Suddenly Christy's tears dissolved as pure fear sunk in and she ran to find a calendar. '_Fuck! Why don't I mark the dates like my mother used to tell me to?' _After looking through the past couple of weeks on her calendar, she vaguely remembered when it should have been. '_I'm over a week late, oh shit!'_

Immediately she ran to the oompa-loompa doctor, by the time she got there she was practically hobbling but it barely slowed her down. She ran in the office breathless and tried to convey what she was concerned about. A quick test showed her fears were valid. Christy was pregnant, she sat on the ground stunned while Dr. Sarah signed some things to her and another oompa-loompa typed it all so she could understand. Some pills were put into her hand and she left the room still dazed. She started walking straight, not sure where straight was or where she was actually headed.

Christy didn't even notice her extreme limp or that fact that she passed Willy. He was about getting over the week before and had a bunch of lawyers get the reporters to stay away from the factory. He was sure that he would be able to leave again sometime in the near future without being hassled. "Starshine?" He ran over to her worried about her blank expression, which is never anything good. He also couldn't help but wonder if she needed to be carried to wherever she was going. She was pretty far away from the bedroom.

She looked up still dazed and didn't respond; she just continued to walk. Willy followed along trying to get her to say something. "Come on shorty, tell me what's wrong. Are you angry with me?"

"No."

"Then tell me, you're being really weird." Christy finally stopped walking and looked into Willy's eyes. '_I can't tell him, I can't tell anyone. He'll completely freak out.' _Christy slowly came to the realization that she was extremely happy with the fact that she was pregnant. She suddenly wanted it more than anything. She almost smiled, but then looked back at Willy. He loved Charlie, but she was almost positive that he couldn't handle being a father.

"No, I can't."

"Well then, can I at least show you something that will make you happy?" She nodded and Willy picked her up and took her to a room she never was in before. Outside of the room was a coat rack with a warm coat for each of the Buckets, one for Willy, and one for her. He helped her with hers before putting on his own. Christy's was a dark green and Willy's was a chocolate brown.

Christy was started to come back from her stunned phase and looked strangely at the coats. "Why the hell would I need a coat in your factory? I can barely keep myself from roasting in a tank top. Are you taking me to a freezer?"

Willy began to relax as Christy sounded more and more like her normal self. "No shorty, not a freezer. Come in and see for yourself." Christy looked at him suspiciously and walked into the room. It was considerably colder than the rest of the factory. It was another garden, but this one had a large frozen pond in the center of the room. There were some ice skates hanging up on the wall. "I can see that you're not really in a good condition to be doing this today, but it's here… for you. I know you don't really like how warm it is and Jane told me that you used to ice skate when you were younger."

Christy smiled and walked further into the room. It was beautiful; the trees had icicles hanging off of them and the ceiling was full of glowing stars. "For me? It's great, it's wonderful, and I love it." She grinned happily and jumped into Willy's arms. He caught her and held her tightly. Right then he felt how much he had missed her the past week. Her smell, her softness, her cool body; she always complained that she was hot, but her body was always so cold to the touch.

"Oh and I have your candy too. Let's sit down over there while you try them." Willy carried her over to a bench by the pond and fed her one of the red ruby candies. Christy decided that Willy was right, they were absolutely perfect. She ate a few more and cuddled into Willy. She had missed him so much too; right now everything was almost perfect. She only wished that she had the courage to tell him her latest secret.


	44. Symptoms

**A/N Own nothing that doesnt belong to me. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 44: Symptoms**

Everyone in the factory relaxed as Willy and Christy settled back into their normal routines. They were back to being best friends and spending most of their time together. Christy still kept her little secret a secret from everyone and was glad to find that she was only having one major pregnancy symptom; she was exhausted all the time. She would fall asleep really early and sometimes in the strangest places. She was beginning to lose count of times she woke up in her bed unsure of how she got there.

One evening Willy cooked for the family and made hot wings. Christy absolutely loved his hot sauce and was excited. He had to go and wake her up and bring her down to the Buckets apartment when they were ready. She came down and greeted all the Buckets before sitting down at her table.

Mrs. Bucket looked her over a bit worried about all the sleeping. She was beginning to wonder if the poor girl was depressed or something. Christy was all smiles that evening, so she decided that it wasn't that. She still looked tired even though everyone knew that she spent most of her time asleep anymore. Mrs. Bucket then began to wonder if her nightmares were coming back and she was tired because she was having trouble sleeping.

Charlie was asking his parents for permission to go to the movie theater that weekend with Jessica and some of their friends when Willy began serving dinner. Christy looked up at him happily and inhaled the delicious scent. The only problem was it was not the delicious scent she remembered; it smelled really off to her. No one else seemed to think so since they were all eating it. Christy shrugged it off and took a bite; it didn't taste right to her either. She was trying to figure out why when she noticed that Willy was staring at her.

"What's wrong with it?" Willy looked a bit upset, He hated anything he made not being perfect. Everyone else was happily eating except Christy. "I know it's not spicy enough for you, but if I did that then you would be the only one with a tongue left heh."

Charlie smiled at Willy. "It's great, your cooking always is." The rest of the family nodded agreeing with Charlie. Willy barely noticed and continued to watch Christy. She only ate the one bite and was still trying to figure out what was wrong. A few seconds later she found herself running to the bathroom sick. There wasn't anything wrong with the dinner, just with her.

Willy was terribly upset at the thought that his cooking possibly made her sick. He knew that he should go into the bathroom and hold her hair or something as a boyfriend-like gesture but he couldn't do it. It was taking everything he had to stay in his chair and not bolt out of the apartment. Mrs. Bucket went in to take care of her and was surprised at how quickly she recovered. Christy shrugged and didn't offer any explanation.

"Are you pregnant?" Mrs. Bucket whispered to her while they were still in the bathroom. Christy was washing her face and tried to stall. Mrs. Bucket took her silence as a yes and smiled brightly. "Does Eric know he is going to be a father?"

"Huh?" Christy stood there stunned for a minute and then quickly recovered. "No. I haven't told anyone I was pregnant and I wanted to keep it that way for awhile." '_She thinks Eric is the father!' _She realized that anyone except for Willy and Eric would come to that conclusion.

"Don't worry dear; your secret is safe with me. Let me know if you need anything at all." Mrs. Bucket smiled and went back to dinner. Christy followed, but didn't eat anymore. The smell still bothered her, but she could deal with it. She smiled at Willy who was still quite upset. '_I can't believe he is still even here. Shouldn't he have run away or at least sprayed down the room?'_

Willy giggled nervously and tried to inch away from Christy without her noticing. She did, but she wasn't acting like she really minded. He was surprised when she actually smiled at him. '_Hmm, her smile isn't natural. She isn't telling me something. Maybe it wasn't my cooking that made her sick. What if something else is wrong with her?'_

The next morning Willy surprised Christy with breakfast in bed. She was really touched and scooted over so that Willy could join her. "This is great; I don't think that anyone has ever done this for me before."

"Well since you didn't eat dinner last night, I thought you might be hungry. You never told me what was wrong with it." Willy looked her hoping that she would tell him whatever she was keeping from him. She was still moody a lot lately and he wanted to make her happy.

Christy leaned into him and gave him a big thank you hug. "I am hungry and there was nothing wrong with your dinner last night. Everyone already told you that it was really good." Willy frowned at her for a minute, waiting for her to tell him the truth. "It was just me, I promise you. My sense of smell and taste were really off from the moment I smelled it and that made my stomach really sensitive. Is there any leftover? I could try it again."

Willy put his arm around her while she began eating and smiled. "No, but I saved some of the hot sauce if you wanted it on your eggs this morning. Want to smell it first and see if it's still weird to you?" Christy nodded and waited for Willy to get the bottle. She smelled it quickly and grinned happily.

"It smells much more normal today." She waited until Willy put a tiny bit on her eggs and took a taste, it tasted great too. She put more on and finished all of her breakfast.


	45. An Almost Date

**A/N I can't believe this story has over 100 reviews. I love you all. I own only the things that were born inside my twisted mind. hehe. Enjoy**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 45: An Almost Date**

Time passed and each day Willy grew a little more concerned with Christy's new sleeping habits. She had to be woken up for almost every meal and occasionally she wouldn't eat; she would come in to the Buckets for a few minutes and make some excuse to leave. It was really starting to weird Willy out. Towards the end of March, he decided that he would take a risk and try leaving the factory again. He found Christy with her head on her keyboard, napping away.

"Starshine wake up." Willy shook Christy awake and sat down next to her.

"Hmm, oh hi Willy, what's up?" Her eyes were still half closed as she looked at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try going out with me again." Christy sighed and gave him a look. Willy giggled nervously and fiddled with his gloves. "Just as friends, of course, this time. Maybe next time it could be a date." Her expression showed that she very much doubted it, but she nodded.

Willy picked out a low cut dark green dress out of her closet and left her to get ready. She put it on and coordinated shoes and make-up to match. She had no clue where they were going, but it was going to be fancier than their usual. She fixed her hair and went to Willy's room to meet up with him.

Willy was dressed in black that night. Christy had seen it in his closet but he never wore it. Christy stood at the door admiring him; he was really good looking and would look a lot better if she could get him into the sun more often. He wore a lot of clothes so it wasn't as easy to tell how great of a body he had. She sighed at the doorway in her girly lust and Willy whipped around nervously. He giggled and walked over to her.

"Ready shorty?" Christy nodded and Willy held out his arm to her. They left the factory talking and laughing. Willy loved how comfortable he was getting with her. He decided that he would be openly affectionate to her in front of the Buckets that night. He planned it out as they walked. Christy was enjoying Willy's warmth. He was always so warm. She hated it being hot, but there was something nice about being out in the cold and having something cozy wrapped around.

They made it to the restaurant and Christy could see that it was a fancy place. She was a little uncomfortable, but forced herself to walk inside. Sadly, she needed to walk out again right away. It was a seafood restaurant and the smell was so overpowering that it made her instantly feel sick. She was already sensitive and on top of that she hated seafood. She walked around the corner away from everyone and crouched down, trying to settle her stomach.

Willy came running after her. "Starshine, where did you go?" He saw her crouched over. "Are you sick again?" He stood back a bit, worried about her germs.

She turned to give him a small smile and almost looked like she was going to cry. She turned her head away and didn't say anything for a minute. "I'm sorry. I can't go in there."

Willy looked at her concerned. "Your stomach again? Have you talked to Dr. Sarah about that? That and you are always sleeping. You can't be creative if you aren't awake." When he saw that she wasn't going to puke or anything he crouched next to her and held her. "At least there weren't any cameras to see you."

Christy put her head right into Willy's shoulder. She felt horrible about ruining a great evening. "I did talk to her about sleeping. She gave me something and I think that is what is making my stomach sensitive." She thought over her words, she wasn't lying she was just skipping important details. She looked up at him sadly and was mad at herself for being so upset over a dinner. "I'm sorry." She curled back into him and actually shed a few tears.

Willy continued to crouch there holding her in shock; this was not normal for Christy at all. If she was upset about ruining a nice day she would just stop talking or make herself look blank on the outside. She very rarely got actually upset like this and he could probably count on one hand how many times he saw her cry. He sat there and thought about it. '_I really don't remember ever seeing her cry. At least not while awake. I've seen her eyes moist, but not actually crying.'_

_"_Um, Christy, don't cry it's really not that big of a deal. We can come back another night. Do you want to try getting some ice cream or something?" Willy's nervous laughs and the fact that he actually used her name made her tears immediately stop. She looked at him strangely, like she had never seen him before. Her name sounded really nice coming out of his mouth. She nodded and held on to Willy's arm like a small child as they walked to the nearest ice cream shop.

By the time they arrived, Christy was back to normal. She was also complaining that she was starving. They ordered their sundaes and sat down talking. Willy wanted to ask her what the doctor had said was wrong with her, but didn't want to upset her again. Since she cried, Willy felt like he had to be extra careful.

Christy was glad that the ice cream wasn't having the same affect on her as the smell of the restaurant did. She was able to eat the whole thing without feeling sick. She bit her lip wanting to ask Willy some pre-factory questions, but she knew how Willy reacted to those. "Willy, can I ask you something?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Pre-factory." He took a quick deep breath in and then slowly nodded. "Do you remember Grandpa Joe working at the little candy shop?" She figured she could start with a safer question.

Willy looked away for a minute, but not like when he was having flashbacks. He was just thinking and remembering normally. A small smile began to form. "Yeah." Christy smiled and gestured for him to tell her more. "He was a good worker, I don't really remember much since it all happened so fast and then I built the factory and…" Now the flashback started, he stared into nothing reliving the memories of when he found out that people had been stealing his secret recipes. He remembered how hard it was to tell some of the more loyal employees that the factory was closed. Even worse, he knew that he really didn't know who was actually loyal to him.

The flashback ended and Christy decided not to continue with her questions. She didn't want to push him to far in one night. They walked home with their arms linked. It was a beautiful night and Christy had no idea that Willy had a big surprise for her at home.


	46. Girlfriend

**A/N I think everyone is going to love this one :) Thanks to my beta, phantom, and to reviewers. Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 46: Girlfriend**

The Buckets were having a late dinner on a picnic blanket in one of Willy's gardens. Willy had suggested that they do that a few days before and he was very glad that they had chosen that night to do it. He walked in with Christy and sat down with them. They had a few extra sandwiches in their basket so Willy and Christy got to eat dinner after all.

After they all had eaten, Willy had one of the oompa-loompas turn on the stars in the ceiling. The stars were actually moving around forming a bunch of different shapes and colors, it was interesting to watch. Christy was amazed by all the different things Willy had added into his factory. She started to wonder if he really ever used all of the rooms he had. As she watched she felt his arms wrap around her. He was leaning against a tree and was pulling her to lean into him. She almost jumped away knowing that the Buckets were right there and this wasn't something he liked. He chuckled softly and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and watched the stars. Willy surprised himself as well as Christy, he suddenly wasn't nervous at all.

Charlie was the first to notice, but he kept quiet. He assumed that Willy was hoping everyone would be too involved in the stars to notice what he was doing. Mr. Bucket eventually looked down to make a comment to Willy about some of the shapes and his eyes widened in pure disbelief when he saw the candy man actually affectionately touching another person. He tapped his wife who looked over with a small gasp.

The noise was loud enough to break Willy and Christy's attention away from the little light show. They noticed that they were being stared at and Christy looked up at Willy's face. He was looking back down at her with a smile. "Does this mean I am allowed to ask you on a date now?"

"Yes, but I dare you to go one step further and kiss me in front of them. If you do I will let you call me your girlfriend."

"Eww," Willy said with a smile. "You are disgusting."

Christy knew that he still thought that other people kissing was disgusting, but he very much enjoyed it the last time they did. She looked up with a fake pout and he pulled her close into a long kiss. He broke it off with a smirk and Christy's smile was shining brightly. The Buckets were ecstatic with this news, but one thought occurred to Mrs. Bucket. _Does Willy know she is pregnant with another man's baby?_

Willy enjoyed the fact now that he had his first girlfriend. The Buckets kept making a big fuss about it and trying to get them to tell the story of how this started. They wanted to know what they had been missing over past couple of weeks.

"Heh, we were friends and now she is my girlfriend." Willy was blushing like crazy and his gloves were going to tear if he kept pulling at them. Christy smiled and let Willy enjoy this new experience. She also decided that she was going to tell him about the baby on his birthday. She wasn't sure if it would be a good present for him or not, but it gave her a few days to prepare herself. If she was going to be his girlfriend, she might as well do it right.

It didn't take Christy long to notice some of the looks she was getting from Mrs. Bucket. She knew that Christy didn't mention the baby to anyone and she thought it wasn't Willy's. This was going to be awkward. Eventually Christy decided that it was none of her business and as long as she kept her mouth shut it wouldn't really matter.

Willy tried his very best to be the best possible boyfriend he could be. That lasted two days before Christy had to have a talk with him. "Willy, remember when I got hurt?" Willy frowned guiltily and nodded. "Yeah, well remember how you acted afterwards that made me run away and we ended up kind of fighting."

"Yes, am I doing it again?" Christy nodded. "Umm, kay. So what shouldn't I be doing?"

Christy wrapped her arms around Willy and gave him a long kiss. He would still tense up and that kind of bothered her, but she tried to ignore it. "Well enjoying my kisses would be nice, instead of getting scared. I love the fact that you are attentive, but sometimes I need some time to myself. You don't have to sit next to me while I am working or send me messages every five seconds from the inventing room. If you did it once in awhile it would be more special."

"I am worried about you; you still haven't told me why you were sleeping so much."

She smiled and cuddled into him. "It doesn't matter, it's getting better. I haven't taken a nap in three days."

"You still go to sleep earlier."

"I said better not fixed. Don't worry so much, act like you would if we were still friends, but now you get little bonuses."

"Like what?" Willy looked down at her with an evil look on his face. Christy stood up on her toes and kissed him with a great deal of passion.

"Like that and eventually more if you are a good little candy man." Christy teased him a bit and then went to go off to her daily routine. Willy watched her leave with a smile, he had never been happier. He decided that the golden tickets were the best decision he had ever made. It was because of them that so many good things happened.


	47. Bad News

**A/N Own Nothing that doesnt belong to me. Enjoy!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 47: Bad News**

It was two days before Willy's 33rd birthday and Christy had the day mostly planned out, at least she thought she did. She kept changing her mind every few minutes trying to figure out when would be the best time to tell him and the best way. She stayed in bed late that morning just thinking of what she was going to do. The only reason she bothered to get out at all was because she started having horrible cramps.

She got herself something to eat and did some work before the cramps got so bad that she had to curl up on the floor. It was then that she noticed she was bleeding. She almost panicked, but cleared her head and ran towards Dr. Sarah's office. She knew what was most likely happening and could not stop the tears from streaming down her face.

Willy was walking through the hallways with an employee review list when Christy ran past him. He glanced up and watched her strangely and called out to her. "Shorty, stop running you are going to hurt yourself again." He shook his head at the thought of having to carry her around because of her knee. He started running after her easily catching up. He got one look at her face and stopped dead. She didn't see him. She wasn't registering anything. "What's going on?" When he didn't get an answer he continued to follow her, but stayed a bit behind.

Christy knew she heard someone speak, but she didn't know who or what they were saying. All she heard was the pounding in her ears and her feet hitting the floor. She saw the path that she needed to go and eventually she saw Dr. Sarah's office door. She ran in and flew past the mini reception area and straight into the office. Willy tried to follow, but a bunch of oompa-loompas stopped him. Only two of them knew she was pregnant and the rest just stopped him because they knew that she probably wanted some privacy for whatever was the matter.

Willy paced the reception area for over three hours. He kept trying to get in the next room and kept getting stopped. He actually started yelling at them and was really scared. A couple tried patting him shoulder, but nothing would help him. Dr. Sarah came out at one point to get something from the files when Willy practically jumped on top of her. "What is going on?"

Dr. Sarah looked at Willy quite startled. She began to sign to him. "She will be ok."

Willy sighed in relief. That was most important. "Good, now what's going on?"

"I can't tell you that. You know the rules."

"But…"

"No. I promise you that she will be alright though." Willy sat on the ground in a huff and cross him arms. He pouted and looked like a child having a temper tantrum.

"How much longer will she be?" Willy figured that someone could at least tell her that.

"A few minutes." Dr. Sarah bowed to Willy and went back into her main office.

Willy waited for about one minute before he went back to pacing. Christy did eventually come out of the office looking very pale. She had tears still coming down her face even though she barely had an expression. Her lips showed that she was sad, but the rest of her face looked like no one was home. She walked right past Willy not seeing him and began heading to her room. Willy followed not really sure what to do.

As soon as Christy got into her room she got right into her bed and cried. Willy sat next to her and tried massaging her shoulders. He knew that she didn't like her back being rubbed so that was the only other offer of comfort he thought to provide. When that didn't seem to help, he picked her up and held her into his chest. "Starshine, please tell me what's wrong."

Christy didn't know how to fully express what was wrong. She wanted to keep it from him. She felt like someone gave her a present she didn't even know she wanted and then ripped it away. But it was so much more than that. She couldn't express it. She just said the first thing that came to her mind. "No."

"If you don't tell me, then I can't fix it."

"Doesn't matter, you can't fix it."

"Don't mumble it really bums me out and you being sad already bums me out enough." Christy shook her head. Willy tried again a little harsher. "Christy if something is making you cry, then I know it is really serious."

Christy still kept shaking her head and crying. She got herself out of Willy's grasp and curled into the corner of the bed. She didn't want to be comforted and she really didn't want to be seen. Willy gave her a kiss on her head and stayed for about a half hour. Her crying had stopped, but she wasn't getting better she was just out of tears. Willy left with a promise that he would be back and he left her phone in case she needed him.

Every couple of hours, Willy would come back to check in on her to find her in the same position. Her eyes and face were blank and just staring at the wall. He tried to hold her and she would go where he put her, but not respond. He tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't chew anything. The most response he could get is every once in a while tears would start again. On the third day, he decided he needed someone's help and the oompa-loompas still refused to tell him what was going on.

Willy headed down to the Bucket's apartments and found Mrs. Bucket by herself in the kitchen. Charlie was at school, Mr. Bucket was at work and the grandparents were in the other room sleeping. Mrs. Bucket saw Willy come in and gave him a smile and wished him a happy birthday before she saw how he looked. The poor man had obviously not been sleeping well or eating. She noticed that the couple hadn't been down in a few days, but she thought that Willy was mostly likely cooking for them. Willy sat on a bar stool and begged for her help.


	48. Telling Secrets

**A/N Enjoy, Thanks to Mary and Jessai'e for reviewing and to Phantom for betaing.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 48: Telling Secrets**

"Willy, what's the matter?" Mrs. Bucket leaned against the counter looking straight into Willy's eyes. He tried to avoid her look and kept his eyes down. He tried his best to make himself at least half smile, but it came out making him look more upset.

"Something is wrong with Christy." Willy glanced up to see Mrs. Bucket draw in a quick breath. '_She knows something.' _"I don't know what to do."

"Tell me what is wrong and I will try to help." She gave him a reassuring smile and started pouring them both some coffee. She took a sip of hers while Willy just stared into his.

"She ran to Dr. Sarah's a couple days ago and didn't come out for almost four hours. She was crying when she went in and then she spent the past three days in bed. She won't talk to me about it and I can tell that she keeps crying when I am not there. What is wrong with her? How do I get her to tell me?" Willy looked at Mrs. Bucket pleadingly. He wanted answers and he was now positive she had them.

Mrs. Bucket's eyes widened as she figured out what must have happened. '_The poor girl, she shouldn't go through this alone. Should I tell him? Maybe it would help if I did.' _"Willy, I do know, but she asked me not to say anything."

Willy banged his hand on the table as a wave of anger passed through him. He glared at Mrs. Bucket with more rage than he had ever felt before. "Tell me."

Mrs. Bucket was actually scared of him for a few minutes until she saw him settle down. He didn't mean to lose his temper at her, but he was so confused. "Alright, I will, she was pregnant with Eric's baby. From what you told me, it sounds like she might have had a miscarriage. If she is that upset, she must have really wanted to keep it."

As he heard this, Willy went from concerned to hurt and then a mixture of both. He nodded and thanked Mrs. Bucket before going back up to Christy's room. He was going to make her talk to him. The usually fast elevator seemed to take forever this time as Willy tapped his cane on the ground impatiently. He went into Christy's room and found her out of bed and fully dressed. She looked at him and gave him a small, but fake smile. When he didn't smile back at her, she returned to being completely emotionless.

Willy sat down on the couch and pulled her with him; she sat and looked straight ahead. All of Willy's anger began breaking down. He just couldn't stay mad at her, especially not when she was this upset. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Christy turned to him and gave him a questioning look. "Tell you what?"

"That you were pregnant with Eric's child. I thought you said we could tell each other things." Willy looked at his cane and began gripping the top to keep himself calm. He expected Christy look upset that Mrs. Bucket told him and was surprised that she was looking at him strangely.

"Who told you that?"

"I kind of made Mrs. Bucket tell me, she didn't want to." Willy was worried that Christy would be upset with Mrs. Bucket and it would have been his fault. Christy looked angry for a second and then nodded.

"She was wrong." Willy raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you weren't pregnant?"

"I was, but it wasn't Eric's. I never told her it was. She just assumed it was." Willy thought about that for a minute. '_If it wasn't Eric's it must have been Martin's.' _Willy started to get angry thinking that he found another way to hurt her. Christy misunderstood and started to get upset again. '_I knew he would never want his own child.'_

"Did you tell him he was going to have another kid?" Willy wrapped his arms around her trying to offer some comfort, but his question made Christy pulled away and look at him.

"Huh?"

"Did that Martin guy know?"

"Why would I tell him?"

"Wasn't he going to be the father?" Willy was really confused now. He really wished that someone just explained this all to him at the beginning.

Christy smiled a bit and it made Willy feel so much better. He didn't know what he did that made her do it, but he was glad he did. "Willy, once again you are so dumb. You were going to be the father." Willy stared at her for a minute trying to understand what she had just said to him. '_My child? I was going to be a father?' "_I was going to wait for, well today to tell you but I…" Christy didn't finish her sentence and didn't need to. Willy went back to holding her.

"Well, I did really like sex with you. We could try again if you want." He smiled down at her and his comment made her laugh. '_Just like a man to always be thinking about sex.'_

"No, I don't want to try to have a child if we aren't married." Christy almost smacked herself for saying that. She didn't want to put any ideas into Willy's head. Willy almost proposed to her right there, but realized quickly that she wouldn't want that. He also knew that he had a lot of changing to do in order to be ready for her to marry him.

"There is plenty of time, Starshine."

"I guess I need to get started on making this up to you. So far it's been a pretty shitty birthday for you." Christy had a sad smile and tried to think of what she could do for him. Willy laughed at her shaking his head. "Maybe I do have an idea." Christy took him to her bed and made him lie on it. She spent the entire day showing him all the things she could do to make him very happy. Since she just had the miscarriage she was limited in what she could do, but Willy decided that it was the best birthday he had ever had.


	49. Talking With Dad

**A/N Thanks to all who review and my beta. Enjoy! Yay for over 3,500 hits! Own only the evilness that creeps out of my brain**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 49: Talking with Dad**

When Christy was finished giving Willy the best possible birthday she cuddled into him and started telling him everything she had originally planned for him. "You are just too hard of a person to think of something for. You have everything; you could go anywhere. I had some ideas, but kept deciding they were terrible. What could you possibly want?"

Willy laughed at her and held her tightly. To him, she was the only thing he really wanted. "I never said you had to do anything for me, but out of curiosity what were those other ideas you said you had."

She turned her head into him feeling embarrassed. "Well first I thought I would just make you a nice dinner and maybe even invite your dad. I know that you really do want to get to know him again even if you don't act like it." Willy laughed nervously and nodded a bit. He did want to reconnect with his father, but was too scared sometimes.

"I would have liked that too, but you can't cook shorty." Willy kissed her on her head and hugged her. She was still acting embarrassed so he assumed there was something else.

"Well, then I started thinking about your mother. You never mentioned her except when you gave me her jewelry so I always assumed she was dead or something." Christy wasn't sure if Willy heard her or not because when she looked up he was in one of his flashbacks. He came out of it looking a bit sad. "Umm, well I looked her up and I think I found her, she lives in the area."

"How did you know her name?"

"It's inscribed inside of the ring you gave me. But since you never told me anything about her, I didn't want to put you in a weird situation." Willy sat there and thought about it for awhile. He wasn't sure what he wanted when it came to his mother. He didn't remember that much about her. He remembered his parents fighting a lot and her leaving, but that was it. "I guess you still aren't going to tell me anything." Christy looked up into his sad face and was glad she didn't go with that idea.

Willy shrugged and tried to look happy for Christy. "There isn't much to tell. I was six years old when she left. She fought a lot with my … and that is all I really remember."

"Hmm, I could never do that. I know I seem to have a tendency to run away, but I can't imagine running away from my own child." Christy pulled Willy as close to her as he could get. They soon fell asleep like that with pleasant dreams.

The next morning, Willy went to see his father. He couldn't decide if he should meet with his mother again; he didn't really know what to expect. Dr. Wonka cleared out some of his morning appointments for him and soon they found themselves sitting awkwardly in his living room.

"Willy, what brings you here today?" Dr. Wonka looked at his only son with concern, Willy was obviously really nervous. Dr. Wonka was hoping that they had gotten past that and could at least have a semi-normal relationship with each other.

"Umm, dad, do you know where mum is?" Willy twisted his cane and played with his gloves looking down, uncertain of what he wanted to hear and what he really wanted to know.

"Yes." Dr. Wonka didn't want to volunteer any extra information.

"Oh, well I think I do too and I was thinking about going to see her." Willy looked up at his father who did not respond. "You see, Christy tracked her down for me and I thought I would come here so you could tell me about her and why she left and then I would decide what I wanted to do. Heh." Willy nervously giggled and then shut his mouth in a frown. Dr. Wonka was not really comfortable talking about Willy's mother, but he knew that he would eventually have to.

"Your mother and I are two very different people. I could not be who she wanted me to be and she was quite unhappy with her life here. I… loved her very much. I realize now that I should have probably talked about this to you when you were six instead of waiting until you were in your thirties. It was never your fault; it wasn't anyone's fault. We just didn't have anything in common." Dr. Wonka looked away sad. He got up and pretended to straighten some books and papers on his desk so that Willy couldn't see how upset the topic made him.

Willy stayed in the chair and thought for a bit. '_It wasn't my fault? I wish he would have told me that sooner. I guess I understand if she wasn't happy then why should she have stayed? They weren't right for each other, I wonder if Christy and I are right for each other.'_

Dr. Wonka sat back down in front of Willy. "I still don't believe what she did was right and will never forgive her for it. You should have been more important to her than that. There are proper ways to deal with this kind of thing."

Willy nodded and changed the subject to Charlie, the Buckets, and Christy. Dr. Wonka very much approved of the young girl and wanted Willy to be happy. Willy would never realize how often his father lied awake at night, regretting his actions all those years ago. Now his son was successful and had a beautiful woman by his side; maybe he did the right thing after all.

Willy went back home in time for lunch with the family. Everyone asked how his father was doing and when he was coming to visit for dinner. Willy just laughed nervously and avoided the questions; Christy even came down for lunch. Mrs. Bucket did her best not to stare at her or look worried, but a few quick glances let her know that she was doing much better. Christy was laughing at Grandpa Joe's stories and rolling her eyes at Grandpa George.


	50. Meeting Willy's Mother

**A/N Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. Thank you to my loyal reviewers, and yayness I got a lot of notices lately for people adding this story to their favorites or story alerts...hmm but no new people reviewing hmm. Oh Well Enjoy**

**_________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Chapter 50: Meeting Willy's Mother**

Later that evening, Willy decided that he really needed to talk to Christy. He was going to see his mother and he wanted Charlie and her to go with him. He was too scared to do it himself. Christy agreed to help him by actually making the phone call and setting up a time that they could meet somewhere. Willy relaxed a bit and thought more about what his father had said about his parent's relationship. "Starshine? Can I ask you something?"

Christy was feeding some geese, ducks, and chickens that laid golden chocolate eggs and turned to look over at Willy. He looked sad and nervous at the same time. "You know you can ask me anything." She smiled at him and turned back to her task, some of the ducks were being particularly greedy.

"Umm, do you think we have a lot in common?" Christy looked at Willy questioningly. She nodded and waited hoping Willy would explain. "Well you see, my ….. they didn't have a lot in common. It made me a bit worried about us, we are very different."

She laughed at Willy and walked over to him to give him a long kiss. As she started going back to her work she answered, "Willy, being different isn't a bad thing."

"Name something we have in common."

Christy had to actually think about that for a minute. They were very different people. "We both like to walk."

"Yeah, I guess, but there really isn't anything else. I love to make candy and you are terrible at making anything. You like to be held and touched and I… well I guess I kind of like it, but not as much as you need it. You like crafts, music, and video games. I hate all those things, except listening to you or the oompa-loompas sing."

"All right, enough Willy." Christy was starting to worry now. She refused to let Willy get himself so bothered about this that he would end their relationship because of what his parents did. "We both like to read, there is another one for you. You don't seem to understand that we need to have some differences in order to function properly. You don't really know what activities we might have in common because you spend all your day making candy. Maybe if you found a new hobby that we both enjoy you would feel better."

"But I love making candy, I don't want another hobby. I don't want to end up like them." Willy was upset now. To him, he had proven himself right. Christy really didn't know how to fix this so she sat in front of him looking him right in the eyes.

"Are you happy when you are with me?"

"Yes, more than I ever imagined I could be."

"Isn't that what's most important?"

Willy thought about that; just being around Christy made him feel good. He wanted to see her smile more than anything in the world. He nodded. "But what about you? I am a lot like my father. What if you are like my mother and run away because you aren't happy?"

Christy looked at him with sad eyes. She couldn't say that she would never run away because that wasn't the truth. She had run away before, but never in the middle of a relationship. It was always after it had ended. "Willy, you make me very happy."

"And I annoy you."

A smirk found its way to Christy's face. "Yes, you do, some days you annoy the shit out of me. But, to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way." Christy put her arms around Willy and held him close. He wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore.

Willy felt warm and safe in Christy's arms. He liked being safe. '_Maybe she is right. Maybe there was more to my mum that dad didn't explain. I will meet her and find out that they were nothing like us.'_

Soon the day came around that Willy was going to see his mother. They waited at the little bakery that was starting to feel like a second home to Willy. Willy wasn't speaking to either of them because he was so nervous. He actually did break a pair of gloves and frantically checked him pockets for a spare. Christy kept a hand on him trying to keep him calm and Charlie kept trying to distract him by commenting on the baked good that he was eating.

A small woman walked into the store. She had chocolate brown hair, purple-blue eyes, and three older teenage children following her. At first they thought that there was no way it could have been her, but after her children took a seat at another table, she walked towards them. She stared at Willy for a long time. The closer she got, the more obvious the resemblance between them. "Willy?"

Willy stood up immediately offering his mother a seat; she sat down and eventually so did he. She looked at her son for a long time with a few happy tears falling down her face. Christy made a little signal for Charlie that they should give them some time alone, but Willy held them both down, he couldn't do this without them. "Hi."

"You look a lot like me, but I can tell by some of your mannerisms already, that you have a lot of your father in you too." Willy nodded; Christy had told him that after meeting his father. It didn't take long to see what they had in common. "I actually spoke with your father after I spoke with Christy. He told me that you came around asking about me. I just have to say that I am not sorry I left."

Willy looked a bit shocked. He was hoping she would be a little sorry that she left him. Christy tensed up and tried not to lose her temper at the woman. Charlie was the only calm one at the table. "Why did you leave?" Charlie knew he should have minded his own business, but he knew that is what Willy wanted to know.

Alexandrea Calvin looked at the young boy. "I was too young when I fell in love with Wilbur. I was barely seventeen when I had you, Willy. We were married right away and at first I thought it was the best thing ever, your father is much older than I am. He had a good job, good pay, and he loved me; I loved him too. However, we were just too different. He never really touched me and I love affection. He only care about dentistry and would never go anywhere or do anything with me. He never wanted children and after I had seen some of the world; I wanted several. We just weren't a match."

Now it was Christy's turned to be nervous. She knew exactly why Willy had brought up the difference and hobby conversation the other day. They similarities between the two couples were almost uncanny. Willy only cared about candy, he was weird about being touched, and he hated going anywhere. The difference between Wilbur and Willy was that Willy was at least trying. Christy had to make him see that.

Willy looked up at his mother nervously. "What did you do after you left? Didn't you ever think about me?"

Alexandrea nodded. "I did for a few days; I left not sure where I was going. Your father never wanted a child as I said, so I did worry about what he would do to you. I was young and I didn't really care. I traveled, I got remarried and I had four more children. I really tried to change your father so that we would work better together. I tried to get him to go out at least once in awhile so that I would be happy, but he just didn't enjoy it." She took a glance over at the three sitting at the other table. "The oldest is in college right now, that 18 year old boy is Mark and the twin girls are Haley and Janice. Do you want to meet them?"

Willy shook his head, he was really angry. In his mind he was still stuck on the part where she didn't care. It wasn't like he was really hard to find. Everyone knew where Willy Wonka was, she was a horrible person. "No, I think that is enough information for one day, goodbye."

Willy left the little shop in such a hurry that Christy and Charlie had to take a few minutes to figure out what had just happened. They ran after him, following the sounds of his cane angrily tapping on the ground. Christy knew better than to touch him right then so she just spoke lightly, "Willy?"

Willy turned towards her, his temper barely contained. He was so hurt and angry he didn't really realize what he was doing. '_She had more children, but she never contacted the first one. She wanted kids but easily abandoned me.' _He glared at Christy and she jumped back at bit. "You said that wouldn't be us, but the more I learn, the more I think it will be. You are just like her. You run away, you want children; you want to go out and do things. I am just like him, I like to be alone, I want to just make candy and be left alone, I don't want to leave my safe factory and you keep trying to change me." Willy sped off towards the factory leaving Christy almost crying and Charlie trying to comfort her.

Charlie put his arms around Christy; she noticed that he was almost taller than her. "He didn't mean it." Charlie squeezed her shoulders trying to make her feel better. "He didn't mean it."


	51. New Friend

**A/N New Reviewers yayness. Thank you loyal reviewers and my beta for making me so excited to check my email and want to continue writing. Own nothing that doesnt belong to me. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 51: New Friend**

Willy didn't see much of Christy for a few days; she mostly kept to her room and buried herself in work. He was really sorry for what he said; he really didn't want to be alone, he wanted her to try and change him. All the new experiences he had in the past couple of months were great. He knocked on her door a few times, but she never answered. If he passed her in the hall she would just ignore him.

The atmosphere in the inventing room was anything but creative. Charlie felt like he had to be careful of what he said and did and Willy just felt bad. He looked over at Charlie wondering if he should ask him for advice. "Umm, Charlie, are you still with your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Charlie looked up at Willy thinking that he already knew that.

"Did you ever fight with her?"

Charlie smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I got a bit jealous of this other guy she was hanging around with and we had a fight about it."

"Did you say anything… kind of mean?"

Charlie looked a bit sad. "I did, I didn't mean it, but I said it. It happens and Christy will understand that it happened to you." Willy looked surprised that Charlie knew exactly what he was talking about. He probably should stop underestimating the kid.

"Kay, no more dillying or dallying, we got to get these candies made." Willy went back to work and Charlie shook his head laughing at him.

Willy couldn't find Christy anywhere the next day; he finally went to see some of her oompa-loompa friends to see if they knew where she was. Jane told him that she met a girl down at the bar the week before and had been meeting at the coffee shop every day to hang out. Willy headed down there hoping that Christy would forgive him.

Christy was there with her new friend, Terry; she owned a small restaurant a few blocks from the coffee shop and was enjoying hanging out before the evening rush. They started meeting at 3:00 each day just to talk and they quickly became friends. Terry was easy going and talkative making it easy for Christy to get along with her.

Willy walked in and saw Christy with a girl with long blond hair, he was actually stunned. From her outward appearance, she didn't seem the type of girl that Christy would be friends with. Her hair was perfect, she was tan, and she wore bright colored clothing. Willy slowly walked over to their table and smiled at the blond girl. Christy was facing away from him and didn't notice his approach until she saw Terry looking at someone.

"Hi, Starshine." Willy waved a bit looked at her nervously. Christy scowled at him, but offered him a seat anyway.

"Terry, this is my boss Willy. Willy, this is my new friend Terry." Willy nodded to the other woman and looked at Christy for a bit. It was obvious she was still unhappy with him, but he was sure that she would forgive him.

"Hi, Willy it's nice to meet you. Christy says you are a great cook. I love cooking; I actually own a restaurant down the street. You two should come down for dinner tonight." Her extreme enthusiasm startled Willy who just nodded in response. "Great! Ok, Christy I got to go and get things set up, I'll see you there later." Willy watched her leave noticing that she had a really great body. She was much taller than Christy and her shirt was really tight around her chest and her jeans hugged her ass.

"Uhh, Willy? If you could stop staring at her ass, would you mind telling me why you are here?"

Willy looked away with a nervous laugh. "So, I am just your boss now?" Christy glared at him not answering. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was…" He looked down at the table. He didn't know what to tell her.

"I think I remember when we talked about dating saying I did not want to change you. That's why I wanted to just be your friend, remember? But of course, once we did start dating one of our first fights is about me doing exactly that. Maybe we were better off being friends."

Willy began to panic. "No, please, I like being more than that. Can we please just pretend it didn't happen?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that this is something that is going to keep popping up for you." Willy looked at Christy with sad eyes; he took her hand holding it tightly. Finally she smiled and sighed. "Ok, I forgive you, now take me to dinner." Willy smiled and picked her up in a tight hug. His grinned stayed until they reached the little restaurant. It was a nice place, dark and loud. Willy didn't really like how loud it was, but he told the girl that he would be there.

The food was absolutely delicious. Willy made such a fuss about how good it was that Christy began to get a little jealous of Terry's talents. Christy often wished that she could cook, but nothing she ever tried came out right. Her grandmother used to stand over her and watch her do everything step by step and still her cooking came out barely edible. Terry spent her break at their table where she and Willy talked about food and how to improve on her recipes. Christy started out acting interested, but soon became really bored and annoyed. She tried to offer some input into the conversation and usually the two just responded with weird looks. It was obvious she had no clue what she was talking about.

Willy continued to talk about Terry on the way home; Christy smiled and nodded the entire time trying to keep the jealousy down. "That's great Willy, you and Terry sound like you make better friends than Terry and I. She is like you and doesn't really like going out, she just likes to stay home and cook a lot. It might be good for you to have a friend outside the factory." '_Ick, why am I saying that? She is obviously a better match for Willy than I am and if I encourage them to be friends he is going to see that and then he will cheat on me or leave me. I trust Willy, he won't cheat on me. Uh-huh, that is what you said about the last three.' _Christy put a fake smile on and made herself keep quiet. Willy kept the conversation going about recipes he could teach Terry.


	52. Caught

**A/N 4,000 hits!! Thank!!! Enjoy, own nothing that doesn't belong to me.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 52: Caught**

Willy spent every day of the next two weeks going over to Terry's house to share recipes and test out new ideas. Christy stopped meeting her everyday and instead started spending more time with Charlie. One evening while Willy was gone, Christy decided to take Charlie to the movies.

"Pick any movie Charlie as long as it's not one your mother will kill me for." Christy waited at the box office for Charlie to pick something. He got the tickets and went with her to the concession stands. "Do you think Willy likes Terry more than me?"

Charlie sighed rolling his eyes. '_Why do they always get me involved?' _"I don't know. He likes having someone to talk to about things he likes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right; he just seems to be spending a lot of time with her lately. I haven't really seen him since he met her; he hasn't even been in my room"

"After the movie, we can go and pick them up and the four of us could get some ice cream or something. That way he can spend time with both of us. He was mine first, don't forget you two girls are taking away my mentor." Charlie smiled at his little joke and Christy shot him a smirk.

They went into the theater and watched the movie. It was really funny, but Christy knew that Mrs. Bucket would not have approved. '_Oh well, I didn't pick it out, Charlie can deal with his own mother.' _Afterwards they headed towards Terry's house while Charlie relived the whole film laughing at the best parts. Christy was laughing too as he imitated some of the better scenes.

Charlie knocked on the door and a flushed Terry answered it. Christy smiled at her friend and glanced around her living room to see Willy halfway lying on the couch. His coat was off, thrown on the floor. His hat and cane were on ground on the other side of the room. Christy looked closer to see that his pin was also missing; one glove was off and that half of his shirt buttons were open. He looked terrified and she could see the smudge of lipstick on his cheek and neck.

Even Charlie noticed what was going on, he looked at Willy angrily. He couldn't believe what they walked in on. He stood in front of Christy to make sure that she didn't do anything she would regret. She looked up at Terry to see her friend grinning with her arms crossed. Christy blanked herself and looked straight into Terry's eyes. "Uh, we were going to invite you guys out for ice cream, but I can see you're busy."

"Wait, I'll come." Willy got up hurriedly and began to dress himself.

"Never mind, we aren't going anymore." Charlie glared at Willy; he couldn't believe that he had looked up to him. He pulled at Christy's shoulders and made her walk down the block to the nearest bus stop. She didn't cry or even tear up, but Charlie kept his arm around her anyway.

"You are getting really tall, Charlie." She laughed. She was trying desperately to tell herself that what she just saw didn't happen.

"No, you are just that short."

Back at Terry's house, Willy was trying to get himself dressed and Terry was back to undressing him. "For the millionth time, I said no." Willy's voice dropped in pitch, he was quite upset now. "When I came here I thought we were going to cook. Why did you keep trying to take off my clothes?"

Terry looked at him confused. "Why do you think? You keep coming to me, because I am a much better girlfriend than tiny bitch ever could be. She doesn't get you like I do, so I was going to show you a great night."

"And when you started trying to take off my coat, I told you no. Then you started kissing me. Did you not hear me mention how disgusting that is? Eww. I am going to have to spend the whole night decontaminating myself. You better not have gotten me sick."

"Are you serious? What are you some kind of a freak? You didn't really resist you know. You could have pushed me off at any time, but you didn't."

"That would have required touching you so leave my coat alone, I am leaving."

"I am much better than her and you know it." Willy shook his head and left the house. He walked back towards the factory slowly wondering how he was going to fix this new mess he had gotten himself into. To make matters worse it started raining and he couldn't find any cabs. He refused to get on a bus even if he knew which bus to take. By the time he got home he was drenched and quite depressed.

After Willy finished getting a hot shower and getting dressed he went over in front of Christy's door. He stood there for a long time wondering what he was going to say to her. '_Will she listen to me? It must have looked really bad, but I really didn't do anything wrong.' _He knocked lightly, not surprised at all when he didn't get an answer. He tried turning the knob and found that the door was locked. After a few seconds of debating he pulled out his big ring of keys and pulled out her bedroom key. He laughed to himself remembering how he pretended he couldn't find the key to the gate in the squirrel room.

He opened the door to find a few boxes in his way. He pushed through and saw Christy packing up all of her clothes. She heard him come in, but was purposely ignoring him. He panicked a second and immediately tried to make her stop. "Starshine? Shorty? Don't pack anything else, you aren't going anywhere."

Christy didn't stop packing or even turn to look at Willy. She carefully folded all of her clothes and organized them in the bags. Willy grabbed her and spun her around to force her to look at him. She tried her best to look right through him. He hugged her tightly, tears building in his eyes. "Starshine please, I didn't cheat on you. She kept trying to take off my clothes and do disgusting things, but we didn't. You believe me don't you?"

She looked up at the candy man; his eyes were begging her to believe him. She wasn't sure that she did. He was a strong man. If he really didn't want Terry to do something, she wouldn't have been able to. "I don't know; why should I? Why does it even matter? You were worried about what we have in common and now you have someone that is just like you."

"No, I don't want her, she kissed me and I backed away. I don't know how many germs I got from her." Christy pulled herself out of Willy's grasp and continued to pack up her clothes. "You are just going on another holiday, right shorty?"

"No, I am leaving the factory. I am keeping my job though, unless you fire me. I will be here 9 to 5 and I will treat you like a normal boss." She kept her head down so Willy couldn't see her face. She tried to keep it blank, but it was harder than normal.

"Starshine, I love you. Don't do this." Willy pulled Christy over to a couch and sat on it. "We can talk about this. You told me once before that all relationships have problems; we will work this out. Do you love me?"

Christy looked up, her face no longer blank. Her eyes were turning red, but no tears escaped. "I did, I loved you so much Willy, even before we were officially dating. My past experiences have taught me that it doesn't really matter."

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"I trusted you, I shouldn't have. I should never trust anyone, especially after three times of being cheated on. It didn't matter; I still trusted you and didn't say one damn word about you visiting another woman's house. Then I find you in the middle of taking your clothes off."

"But I really didn't want it, I swear." Christy didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't sure whether or not she should believe him. "Just don't leave, let me make this up to you. You had a great idea before; we can try to find me a new hobby that you enjoy also. It will be something we can do together." Christy sighed and slowly nodded. She wasn't sure if she believed him, but he did seem really upset. "I love you Christy." She didn't respond, but she did let Willy pull her into him. His warm arms didn't seem as safe as they once had.


	53. Trying New Things

**A/N I expected to hear from lots of angry people after yesterdays chapter, if anyone didnt like it they kept their thoughts to themselves. Thanks to my loyal reviewers and to my beta. Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Chapter 53: Trying New Things**

Charlie was still mad at his mentor, but he tried to look past it and help Christy find an activity for them both. She wasn't back to her normal self though; she stopped being very affectionate to Willy and stopped acting like a girlfriend in general. She kept quiet most of the days and skipped a bunch of meals with the Buckets. When the family learned about what had happened, they took Christy's side. Mrs. Bucket spent a lot of time scolding Willy for his behavior.

The first thing they made Willy try was ice skating. It would be perfect if he could enjoy that since he had already made the room for Christy. Charlie brought Willy into the cold room and saw that Christy was already skating. It had been many years since she took lessons, but they came back like riding a bike. After they watched her build up speed to do a few small spins and jumps they pulled on their own skates to join her.

Willy claimed that he had been ice skating before, but it didn't look like it. Christy was having a hell of a time trying to teach both of the boys how. Charlie got the hang of it much quicker and took off on his own. He fell more times than he cared to admit, but he was learning. Willy kept hanging on to Christy for dear life. She took his hands and skated backwards, pulling him along. After a few hours, Willy still couldn't skate on his own. Christy and Charlie decided that it was enough for one day and went to dinner. Christy decided to actually to eat with them that night and went to help Willy with his skates.

"So shortcake, how did I do?" Willy giggled nervously trying to get Christy to be happy with him.

"Fine, maybe next time you can skate by yourself. Did you actually enjoy it?" Christy refused to actually look into Willy's eyes. She spent most of her time avoiding them, she was still very hurt and she wasn't going to let him off easy.

"I enjoyed being with you." Christy sighed, that meant no.

"Last time I checked that didn't matter. At least that is what is sounded like when you were mad at me." Willy pouted and tried to think of something happier to talk about, but before he could Christy was already out the door on her way to the Buckets.

Mrs. Bucket looked at Willy with a frown, but then tried to make herself look happy. "How was ice skating?" Willy just shrugged and sat down. "Well what are you trying next?"

Charlie looked at Christy for a bit. He really wanted to help them find something they liked. "Doris got Christy a bunch of new art supplies. Maybe you two could try some things out tonight. Tomorrow Christy and dad are going to help me practice baseball so I can try out for the team this year. Willy, you want to come?"

Willy kept his eyes down and just nodded again. He already knew he didn't like crafts. He liked designing new factory rooms and making candies, but that is where that ended. Sports were just a waste of time to him. Kids running around getting sweaty and dirty; it was just disgusting.

Christy frowned realizing that neither of those ideas would work for Willy, but decided she would let him try anyway. She kept herself as emotionally detached as possible. She didn't want to set herself up for the inevitable disappointment when this was all over and Willy decided it was best if they broke up.

After dinner, Willy walked with Christy up to her room. She showed Willy all of the things that Doris had bought for her. "All right, let's boogie." Willy laughed for a second until he realized that Christy was rolling her eyes at him. He twisted his gloves and cane and tried to figure out what he wanted to try first. "Umm, how about I just watch you for a bit. Kay?"

"Whatever Willy." Christy pulled out some paints and opened a box of large unpainted ceramic objects. They both looked through them and Willy pulled out one that looked like him. Christy frowned at it knowing that Doris had it made on purpose. She nodded and got started. Willy watched in amazement as the hours past and the white statue began to look almost lifelike. Christy was deep into what she was doing and almost completely forgot that Willy was even there. She had her IPod playing and her eyes were fixed in concentration while her lips mouthed the words coming from the stereo.

Willy was actually getting excited because Christy was letting him pick the colors for the different parts. When she would move to a section, he would push a color towards her and she would take it. By midnight the statue was about halfway done. Christy began massaging her hand as she went to wash the paint off of her; Willy admired her work for awhile. She had finished the face and it looked a lot like him now; she put a great amount of effort into making every detail perfect.

Christy came out and smirked at Willy, it was the happiest she had been in awhile. He was truly amazed at her talents. "Well do you like crafts?"

"No, but I loved watching you do it."

"That's kind of how I feel about watching you make candy. You are so intense and happy when you do it that…" Christy stopped and began to change into her night clothes. Willy came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her on the neck, she turned to him with sad eyes. "Willy, I am not ready to trust you again." He leaned his head against hers and nodded slightly, but kept kissing her. Soon she couldn't resist him and on the bed they went. '_Oh well, I'll be mad at him again in the morning.'_


	54. Baseball Practice

**A/N Thank you loyal reviewers nd my beta, Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 54: Baseball Practice**

The next morning, Christy scolded Willy for taking advantage of her while she was upset. Willy could tell that she wasn't really mad, but pretended to be sad while she vented. He smiled as he took her down for breakfast. He was slowly patching things up; he was a patient man and could wait a little longer. Charlie and Mr. Bucket were both excited for the day they had planned. Mr. Bucket even went out and bought new gloves, bats, and balls for the day and for Charlie when he made the team.

Mr. Bucket used to love baseball when he was a kid and Christy played softball from when she was five years old all the way up to when she graduated high school. She couldn't run anymore due to her knee, but she was going to pitch for Charlie. Mr. Bucket assured her that she could pitch windmill and it would still be good practice.

Shortly after breakfast, the five of them went to the park. Mrs. Bucket went just to watch. Mr. Bucket and Charlie played catch for a bit to warm up. Christy tried to get Willy to play and at first he refused until she looked at him disappointed. "This was your idea Willy; you said that you wanted to try new things." He rolled his eyes and put on the glove. They started slowly and Christy took care not to throw the ball too hard. Willy got the hang of it quickly and Charlie was soon ready to try batting.

Mr. Bucket stood towards left field and Willy went to the right. Christy made a small pile of baseballs next to her so that she wouldn't have to wait for the guys to get them before she pitched again. Her first few pitches were a bit wild since it had been years since she practiced, but she soon regained the control she once had. Charlie missed quite a few so Mrs. Bucket switched from spectator to catcher. Mostly it involved her dodging the balls until she had a few to throw back.

The first ball Charlie hit out into the field went right towards Mr. Bucket. Christy cheered at Charlie and Mr. Bucket ran to catch it, just missing by a few inches. Christy smirked wondering if he missed it on purpose. The hours ticked on by with Charlie showing great improvement. His only problem was swinging a bit too early, Mr. Bucket decided to switch and let Charlie practice fielding. Christy stood at first base while Charlie tried out a few different positions. Eventually Christy made Willy stand in as second basemen and tried out a few things. However, Willy acted much like Mrs. Bucket when the ball was thrown to him. He dodged it instead of catching it.

It was way past lunchtime when the family decided that they were too tired to continue. They stopped at a little deli to get some sandwiches for lunch. Charlie was really excited, he felt that he was doing really well and he really wanted to impress Jessica by making the team. Willy tried to sit back away from everyone. He was looking at himself and everyone, especially Charlie, in disgust. The Buckets and Christy were quite dirty. Mr. Bucket had taught Charlie how to slide properly so they were the worst. Willy was fairly clean, but being in the area and also being outside moving around made him a little dirty and sweaty. He wanted nothing more than to shower.

Once they were finished eating, they headed back towards the factory. Mr. Bucket and Charlie were walking in the front talking about baseball. Mrs. Bucket was behind them listening. Christy and Willy were in the back. Christy wanted to get Willy talking again since he seemed a bit annoyed at something. "I guess you don't like baseball?"

"No."

"Well, I hope you will at least watch Charlie's tryouts. He has been trying really hard since Jessica hinted to him that she would be at every game if he made the team." Willy sighed and nodded. He really didn't want to get all that dirt blown in his face again, but if it was important to Charlie then he might as well do it. "You know, I am really proud of you." Willy raised an eyebrow at the short girl. She laughed at him. "I mean, you are doing so much better. You don't even think twice about leaving the factory anymore. At least, you don't seem to."

Willy smiled; all of his annoyances at being on the field were gone. He put his arm around her and held her like that for the rest of the walk home. After Willy and Christy finished getting themselves cleaned up, Willy went into Christy's room hoping to watch her finish up the candy man statue. However, when he got in there he saw Christy sling her guitar over her shoulder.

"Are you going to paint some more tonight?"

"Maybe later, right now I am headed down to hang out with some of the oompa-loompas. A bunch of them want to mess around and invited me down to play with them."

"You mean you actually understood them?" Willy smirked at Christy. It was about time she learned how to communicate with them.

"Ah, no. Janice failed me out of beginners signing about three times now. They are trying to find someone else willing to attempt to teach me. When they want to tell me things they have Doris or Jane send me an email." Willy was sad that he wasn't going to be spending the whole day with her, but he tried to remember not to hover. Christy started to leave when she turned back quickly. "Hey Charlie bought some five thousand piece puzzle the other day. He wanted to try working on it tonight, do you want to help? Do you like puzzles?"

Willy tried to remember the last time he had done a puzzle. He had quite a few as a child and he remembered being fairly good at it. "Yeah, I do. It's been a while, but that sounds great."

Christy smiled. "Well maybe that can be our thing. I love puzzles, but I am terrible at them, I hate doing them by myself. My ex used to help me, but the only thing was he was so good that he used to practically finish the whole thing before I could even start helping. With a big of a puzzle as Charlie bought, I doubt that will be a problem." She turned and left Willy alone in her room. He immediately went to his computer and ordered several large puzzles and a few small easier ones. He hoped that night would turn out well so that they could make this a regular thing.


	55. Puzzles

**A/N I was so excited yesterday morning when not only did I see Mary's review, but a new reviewer as well and then later another new reviewer and of course more from my loyal reviewers Jessai'e and watergoddess. You all make me want to write more. Thanks to everyone that ever reviewed and of course my beta, phantom. Just thought I would share my happiness. Own nothing that blah blah blah etc etc**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________--**

**Chapter 55: Puzzles**

Christy spent the next few hours hanging out with the band. She was having a lot of fun playing her guitar while Jane was on the drums. Willy went to watch from way above where he couldn't be seen. He sat there smiling down at her, he could watch her forever. Her voice echoed throughout the room and her smile was the most beautiful thing he ever set eyes on.

When Willy noticed that they were about done for the evening he hurried down towards his kitchen to make the three of them some sandwiches to have while they worked on the puzzle. Charlie and Christy met each other in one of Willy's fancier dining rooms. It was a large room with a big table in the center and large cushiony chairs all around. No one ever used it to eat, but the table was large enough to hold the big puzzle. They joked around and began going through the pieces to find the edges when Willy walked in with the food.

"Thanks Willy." Charlie grabbed a sandwich and began eating as he sorted the pieces. Christy gave Willy's arm a little squeeze and she took one as well.

"We just started going through the pieces, so jump on in if you want to help." Christy already had a small pile of edges and was trying to fit some of them together. Willy sat down next to her and soon they had all the edges separated and were working in almost silence.

Charlie didn't really like the silence and tried to get some conversation going. "It's too quiet in here."

"That's because my brain can't do two things at once like that." Christy laughed at herself. If this was a contest or a race she would have been really far behind. Willy had done most of it so far. Charlie did a good amount, but Christy just barely got a few pieces together. Each time she managed to find a matching piece she would cheer at herself. Willy laughed at her every time.

They continued working and joking like that for the rest of the night; Mrs. Bucket ended up coming looking for Charlie. It was way past his bedtime and he had to go to school the next day. She lightly scolded the adults for letting Charlie be up so late, Christy and Willy pretended to look sorry and smirked at each other when she left.

"You were right shorty; you are really bad at puzzles." Willy looked over at the small section she had managed to do. Christy pouted a bit and shrugged.

"I still like doing them; my ex would watch me sometimes and give me hints. Like he would tell me which way to turn the puzzle piece and then let me figure out where it went." Willy nodded slowly as he listened to her. He never needed an explanation to who she was talking about when she mentioned an ex. She was always talking about the one she had been with for about eight years. He started to wonder what was so great about him that she was with him for so long. He also wondered what was wrong with him that he never asked her to marry him.

"Umm, Willy? Are you having another flashback? What did I say?" Willy was confused as he looked over at the concerned Christy.

"No, no I'm not, I'm just thinking."

"Oh, well you know it's been awhile since you've had one. Hasn't it? The last one I remember… Well I guess I won't mention the last one I remember so it doesn't ruin your nice streak."

Willy laughed and held onto Christy. "Your right, it has been awhile. Maybe that's because you are so good for me."

Christy smiled nervously, she wasn't sure about that. It was often her remarks or questions that made him go in his la-la land. She also was still hurt by the recent events and not as comfortable with Willy as she once was. He noticed, but tried to ignore the fact that when he held her she no longer curled into him or that when he kissed her, she really didn't respond, he prayed that time would change that.

They walked together to their bedrooms. Willy was wishing that Christy would let him spend the night with her, but he didn't get his hopes up. It was a good thing because the most she let him do was give her a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight Starshine, I love you."

"Goodnight Willy." She turned into her room and sat on her couch. She didn't know what to do about Willy. '_He is really trying; I think he really does love me. I can't say it back because I don't know what I feel anymore. I think I still love him, but how can I truly love him if I can't trust him.'_

Willy stood outside of the door for a few minutes before going to bed. He laid there for a long time staring at his ceiling. '_I hope I can fix this, it's so difficult dealing with people. Sometimes I wonder why I bothered getting myself into this mess in the first place. I do love her, but what if she never feels the same way again?'_

The next evening was Charlie's baseball tryouts. He was anxious all day long at school and not really paying attention to his lessons. On top of that, Jessica was passing him notes with small drawings of him in the uniform playing. He had never felt so much pressure in his life; he just had to make the team. Suddenly he was worried about letting everyone down if he didn't. Would Jessica dump him for someone that made the team? Would his father and Christy be upset since they both loved to play? Would Willy be mad that he failed at something? It was almost too much to handle before he shook himself out of it. He knew his family would be happy with him whatever happened and if Jessica left him for something so stupid then she wasn't worth it. '_Yup, just keeping telling yourself that.' _


	56. Tryouts

**A/N Thank you reviewers and my beta for doing what you do best. Hope everyone likes this chapter because I do. Own nothing that doesn't belong to me.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Chapter 56: Tryouts**

There were a lot of people sitting in the stands around the baseball field. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Christy and Willy all took up one row of the metal bleachers set up on the side. Charlie was out on the field warming up with a kid that was about the same size as him. A group of older kids were hanging out on the side poking fun at some of the younger ones trying out for their first time.

Willy watched, slightly annoyed, he didn't want to see anyone picking on Charlie. Christy tried to convince him that it would stop once he made the team and that they weren't being serious. She wasn't paying close attention, but at some point of Willy watching the older kids he may have ended his long non-flashback streak.

Christy nudged Willy and inclined her head down to the front row where there were a handful of cheerleaders, Jessica was one of them. She was cheering for Charlie and jumping up and down waving her little pom-poms. Christy laughed at her and did a little imitation of it. "Why don't you go down there and be a cheerleader Willy?" He gave her a strange look and went back to watching Charlie. Christy continued to giggle at her own images of Willy being a cheerleader.

The tryouts officially began and it was almost perfect timing. If they had started any later they may have been canceled or postponed. It began to rain and the wind started picking up. It wouldn't have been cold if it wasn't for the wind. Mrs. Bucket began to frown. "It's cold over here. Do you think Charlie is getting too cold on the field?"

Mr. Bucket shook his head. "I doubt it dear; the coach is having them run around a lot so I am sure they are keeping warm." Mrs. Bucket nodded and tried not to be overly motherly.

Willy leaned into Christy to whisper in her ear. "Hey shorty, how much longer is this? We are all getting soaked sitting here." Christy rolled her eyes; she had to admit to herself that she was getting really cold. She was sitting on the end so the wind was hitting her first.

"I don't know. Are you ever going to stop calling me shorty?" She tried not to shiver to prove a point to herself, but it was starting to get unavoidable.

Willy smirked at her. "Do you prefer shortcake?" She shot him a quick glare and tried to hide a smile. He watched her for a minute noticing how cold she was. "Do you want my coat?" Christy's eyes widened and so did Mr. Bucket's who was sitting on his other side. Willy did not ever take his coat off, at least in front of anyone except Christy.

"No, I'm fine, I don't really mind being cold." Christy tried to keep her eyes on Charlie; he was actually doing really well out there. A few kids were having problems because of the rain, but he didn't seem to be having any at all. He caught a few fly balls and the coach seemed to like his performance at third base; he was really fast too. She glanced down to the cheerleaders who were tired and irritated at being wet. They weren't in the cheering mood anymore.

A few minutes went by and Willy decided that Christy was being stubborn. He took his coat off and put it on her. The Buckets all tried to pretend that they weren't amazed and acted like they were just interested in something else going on. Willy decided that he could deal with being cold for a little while, it looked like it was almost over anyway.

Christy looked up at Willy with a shocked expression. "Are you sure? There are people around you know."

"Don't remind me and you can keep it on." Willy's mood had changed drastically since he took the coat off. He was incredibly uncomfortable and from that one sentence Christy could tell that he wasn't going to be any fun to talk to anymore.

"All right, thanks, let me know if you want it back." He nodded and continued to sit there with them in the rain and watch Charlie. The coach finally ended the tryouts and spent a few minutes talking to everyone. The family got into the car and waited a few minutes with the heater on while Charlie talked to some of his friends and Jessica. Everyone was glad that he didn't take very long. He went to get in the side Willy was on and then changed his mind when he noticed how dirty he was. The car was quite full so he would have to sit on someone's lap. He went on the other side and sat with his mother.

"You looked great out there Charlie." Christy smiled and gave him a high five. Everyone in the car agreed with her. "I called that Chinese place you like and we are going to pick up food on the way home, how does that sound?"

"Great." Charlie was smiling away. He knew he did really well; he looked over at Willy and noticed his jacket was missing. He almost mentioned something until he saw it on Christy. He smiled to himself and kept his mouth shut. Willy and Christy went in to pick up the dinner and when they came back out Willy had his coat back on. Christy decided she was warm enough in the car and she wanted Willy to act normal again.

Everyone took hot showers before coming down to dinner. When Willy and Christy made it back to the apartment Mrs. Bucket had just finished reheating everything. The other three grandparents were interested in Charlie's story of how he did. Willy made a few remarks about baseball taking him away from candy making, but that just earned him a few glares from the Buckets. "Now Willy, Charlie needs to have a normal childhood before he takes over. He has plenty of time to learn all your candy secrets." Willy nodded and continued to eat in silence. Charlie just smiled at his mentor. He knew that Willy was happy for him even if he didn't show it well.


	57. Cooking

**A/N thank you reviewers and phantom for being my beta. Enjoy. Own nothing that doesn't belong to me**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 57: Cooking**

Christy sat on her bed deciding that it had been a really good day. Sure it had rained during the tryouts, but Willy really proved himself to her. She still couldn't get over the fact that he took off his coat in front of everyone just for her. He was really weird about being completely dressed. The only other person who saw him not fully clothed was probably Dr. Sarah. She put on one of her nice nightgowns and crept into Willy's room.

Willy was already asleep when she went in. She sat down slowly on his bed and watched him for a few minutes. He was mumbling something she couldn't understand. Slowly, she curled up next to him under the covers and kissed him on the back on his neck. She hoped that he didn't overreact to someone suddenly being there. He slowly began to wake up as she continued to kiss him. He turned towards her and smiled and began kissing her back. "You believe me now?"

Christy smiled and laughed a bit. "I do, I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me. You made me really happy today." She curled up in his arms and felt safe and warm again, she was back in her happy place. Willy giggled contentedly and held her tightly; he loved feeling her in his arms. Willy decided to push his luck and see how much he could get away with. He climbed on top of her and had his way with her.

When they were finished, Christy got up to sit on the windowsill. Willy tried his best to stay awake and watch her, she was thinking about something. He wondered if he should be worried. "Are you coming back to bed?" She turned back to him with a smile and nodded; she climbed in and got comfortable. Willy put his arm around her and fell right to sleep.

Christy surprised herself by waking up first. Actually she was more surprised that Willy woke up later, he usually was an early riser. She attempted to make breakfast for them, but ended up getting herself pissed off. She tried eggs several times and ended up with four plates of eggs that didn't look right. The bacon was surprisingly done really well, at least for her. She loved burnt bacon, so at least it wouldn't go to waste. She decided to try something easy like French toast and that turned out the best. Willy was watching her as she finished up and sat down at the small table.

With a frown on her face Christy put all of the food she attempted to make on the table. She sighed and took a seat across from him. "The sad thing is I know how to cook all of these things. It's not difficult, why does it turn out wrong anyway?" Willy shook his head at her trying not to laugh and began tasting all of the food.

"It's not that bad shorty, it's edible." Christy shrugged and poured some of Willy's hot sauce on everything on her plate and started eating, Willy raised his eyebrows. "How can you even taste it with all that stuff on it?"

Christy smiled. "I can't, I don't have to worry about how terrible it is." They finished the breakfast and Christy washed all the dishes before going to her own room. She spent the day working and finished her candy man statue and Willy spent the entire day in the inventing room. Everyone was waiting for Charlie to come home and let them know if he made the team.

Around mid-afternoon, Christy stopped by with some cookies for Willy. She took some time to practice cooking. For some reason, she felt it was important that she learn to make something. The cookies came out surprisingly well so she brought them down to be taste tested. She sat next to Willy and watched him for a bit. He barely noticed her because he was too involved with whatever he was making. When he did glance over at her he smiled and glanced down at what she brought. "You made these?" He laughed nervously, Christy scowled at him.

"Come on, I know I already subjected you to my cooking once today, but take a bite. Please?" Willy looked at the cookie a little worried; it was a strange shape and looked lumpy. He wasn't even sure what was in it. He tentatively put one in his mouth and was pleasantly surprised. It was chocolate cookie with caramel and peanut butter swirled inside of it.

"It's actually good. Yeah." Willy smiled and ate another one and went back to work. Christy clapped her hands together and cheered to herself and took her cookies to the Buckets to try.

Charlie came home with exciting news, the results of the previous days tryouts were posted and he made the team. The family all knew he would and told him so. The coach was going to start him in left field and have him be an occasional backup for the third baseman. Mr. Bucket made plans to take Charlie out again sometime soon to give him some more field practice.

Christy decided to let Willy see the finished statue after dinner that night. She had finished it during the day and was surprised how much she was able to get it to look like Willy. She took great care on the eyes and the candy filled cane. She was fairly sure she had almost every detail right, she even painted in a little 'W' pin.

Willy found the statue sitting on his desk when he went into his room that evening. He smiled at it and thoroughly inspected it. He was still looking at it when Christy walked in to see if he wanted to watch a movie with her. "Well, do you like it?"

"It's perfect Starshine; I could never do anything like that." He cleared off a shelf and put the statue on it and admired it some more.

Christy was smiling away and tried not to be overly excited. '_It's just a statue; it's not that big of a deal. He is just being nice.' _"Do you want to come down and watch a movie with me?

Willy thought about it for a minute while he checked some things on his computer. He did want to spend time with her, but even if she asked him to do something that would interest him he wasn't sure he would. He suddenly found himself to be extremely tired and he wasn't sure why. He had slept in that morning; he should be well rested. "Not tonight shorty, I'm going to bed early." He laughed nervously hoping that he wasn't going to upset her again, but she didn't seem upset at all.

"All right, I'll come back after the movie then if you don't mind me snuggling into you." She teased him a bit and gave him a little kiss on the nose. Willy smirked at her until she left the room and then went to get ready for bed. He hoped that he would be more refreshed the next day; he really needed to get some work done.


	58. Sick Again

**A/N I am really bored today and going to put up a bonus chapter for everyone. Everyone still enjoying? I love all my reviewers and my beta. For anyone that cares to know I am now working on a new labyrinth fic, I noticed that I go through writing spurts where that is all I want to do and right now I am having one. Hehe. Own nothing that didn't crawl out of the abyss that is my mind.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 58: Sick Again**

Christy and Charlie watched a horror movie together that night. Christy loved scary movies and apparently so did Charlie. The only part Christy didn't like was when things would jump out. You always knew when those times where coming too. The scary music would start to play and people would start moving slowly. Anytime that would happen, she would put her head into Charlie's shoulder and peek out until the creature was finished jumping out. Charlie thought it was funny and made fun of her the entire time.

When the movie was over, Christy decided that it was a late enough hour to warrant going to bed. She wasn't really tired, but she didn't feel like doing anything. If she was going to sleep in her own room she would have read a book until she fell asleep, but tonight she wanted to sleep with Willy. If he was already asleep she wouldn't be able to do that. She assumed that Willy needed a break from going out since he must have been really worn out to be in bed so much that day. She quietly got into bed and snuggled into his back.

The next morning the light shone in brightly through the windows and Willy began to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that he really cold even though he was covered up. He opened his eyes and shut them again because his head was pounding. He tried to take a slow deep breath through his nose to find that it was completely blocked. He covered his head with the blanket; he really did not want to be sick again. A sneezing fit stopped a semi tantrum he was about to throw; this woke up Christy.

Christy was having a nightmare caused by the horror movie she had watched the night before. She began to hear a strange noise that scared her and woke her up. She jumped up quickly, falling out of bed and twisting her knee. "God damn it!" She pulled her knee to her chest and looked around for what was making the noise. She saw Willy sitting up with his head in his hands. The first thought that occurred to her was that he had a nightmare too even if he didn't watch the movie. She climbed back into the bed and stretched her leg out looking at the swelling that was already starting.

"You scared me," she said as she put her head onto his shoulder. She was concerned when he didn't hold her or even say anything. He turned around and put his head back under the covers. "Willy? What's wrong?" She started to worry that she did something wrong until she heard him coughing under the blankets. "Are you ok?" She peeked under the blankets and saw that Willy looked like he had a bad cold or something. "You want me to get Dr. Sarah?" He shook his head.

"No." He sounded like a small child being stubborn. Christy almost laughed at him but instead tried to hide her smile. She leaned over to feel his forehead, he definitely had a fever. She wandered over to her room to get dressed and find the pills Mrs. Bucket had given her a few months before and a thermometer to check on Willy. When she came back, Willy was up and almost fully dressed. She rolled her eyes at the stubborn man and pushed him on to his couch.

"Open your mouth." She sat on his lap and forced the thermometer in. He crossed his arms and looked at her unhappily. "Oh grow up Willy, this happens to everyone you know." He shook his head slightly and Christy rolled her eyes again taking the thermometer out as it beeped. "Ah, crap." She looked at it annoyed and played around with some of the buttons. "Why is all your stuff in Celsius? I can't read that; there we go." She looked down at the number and frowned. "103.4, you need to see Dr. Sarah, I'll get her."

Willy grabbed her arm. "No shorty, I am fine and I don't want you to bring anyone in here."

"Willy, you are not fine. You are pale, shivering even though this place is over ninety degrees, your eyes are watering, you can't breathe properly, what more proof do you want?" Willy still was glaring at her with his arms crossed. She sighed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Ok, why can't I bring Dr. Sarah in here?"

"No one has ever been inside of my room before." Willy thought back to when he first brought the oompa-loompas to stay with him. His room was one place he had actual privacy. He didn't spend a lot of time in it, but it was nice to know it was there. Then Charlie came with his family and he was so busy that he spent even less time in it. Now that Christy was here and had often just walked in; he enjoyed being in his room. It was a place where it could be just the two of them.

"Really? I am the first? Huh. Ok then, why don't you go down to her then?" Christy knew she had to find a way to make Willy see that he wasn't well.

"No, I am fine. Now go away and decontaminate yourself." Christy had to laugh at that. She would have made fun of him a bit if he didn't start coughing again.

"You can't go into the candy rooms like this; you are going to infect everything." Willy almost argued, but then realized she was right. He couldn't risk spreading anything to the oompa-loompas or the Buckets. And he definitely couldn't go near the candy if there was a possibility that he had something wrong.

"Fine, I won't go into any of the candy rooms. But there is still work to be done. I am falling behind since you…"

"Uh-uh, do not blame me for anything Willy Wonka!" Christy started to get angry and tried to remember to stay calm. "I don't make you do anything, remember that."

"Kay." Willy sighed and got mad at himself. He really needed to watch what he said. He knew it wasn't really her fault, but it was so easy to blame her. He spent time with her because he wanted to, he would need to learn to better schedule his time.

"Good, now take one of these pills and get back into the bed." Willy nodded and did what she told him. She gave him a kiss and left to do her own job. As soon as she was gone, Willy got right back up and went to work. He had some machines to repair and some inventing to do. When she came back to bring him some lunch she was surprised to find him gone. She realized that she really shouldn't have been so surprised, but she thought he would have listened to her.


	59. Packaging Room

**A/N Love my faithful reviewers, own nothing that doesn't belong to me. I posted two chapters yeaterday so make sure you read those before this one. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 59: Packaging Room**

Christy went into her room and sent Doris and quick email asking where Willy was. If he wasn't in his bedroom then one of the oompa-loompas would be able to find him. She looked down at her knee while she waited for a reply. It was really swollen now and hard to walk on, but she gritted her teeth and dealt with the pain. The email came back saying that Willy was in one of the packaging rooms and needed her help.

'_Great, what is wrong now?' _Christy went into Willy's room first to borrow one of his canes. She knew which closet they were in and opened it to find about at least a hundred different ones. They were neatly lined up on the floor and on the walls. He had them in almost every shade and every style arranged by color. After she took a moment to take all that in, she selected a plain black one with a small silver design. It actually helped her a lot and she used it to help get herself to the elevator. She found the button to the packaging room Willy was supposed to be in and the elevator dropped down. Christy smiled to herself; the elevator barely affected her anymore.

It was concerning enough to Christy that Willy had left his bedroom after she told him not to. She shrugged to herself; he was an adult and was free do as he pleased. However, it was really strange that he would go to a packaging room. Willy hated any of the actual factory rooms. One would think that he didn't have any because no one ever saw them, but there was an entire section of the factory that looked just like any other. The only reason Willy would go in there would be to fix something that the oompa-loompas couldn't. That part didn't bother Christy, but if he needed her then something was wrong.

She walked into the room to see a group of oompa-loompas standing to the side looking concerned. She didn't see Willy, but she saw the spot he was working on. Everything was abandoned and lying on the ground. One of the oompa-loompas, Jeffrey, was happy to see her and began signing what was wrong. Christy just stared at him until the supervisor of that area came over to him with a small piece of paper and a magnifying glass, she smiled and read it. The oompa-loompa's printers were basically receipt printers, everything was typed so tiny that it was hard to read, at least for a human.

The worried oompa-loompas became really confused when Christy started laughing at what she was reading. The supervisor was planning on shutting down everything thing and having the place cleaned, since Willy could not stop sneezing while trying to fix the machines. It got so bad that he wasn't able to fix anything. They assumed it was from all of the dust and chocolate powder in the room. It made sense when Christy thought about it. If Willy had never been sick since they lived in the factory and they didn't see him the last time, then they wouldn't think anything of it. The note continued to say that Willy refused to let them near him and was actually hiding behind the one he was working on.

'_This man is 33 years old; he acts like an infant some days.' _Christy continued to laugh and thanked the oompa-loompas letting them know that she would take care of it. As she got closer to the machine, she could hear Willy trying to keep his coughing and sneezing quiet. "Willy, how do I fix this?" She figured she might as well finish what he had started. He began to give her step by step instructions and slowly came out from behind to watch her. As she put the final gear in she cut herself, she didn't even notice. She shut the machine door and went to stand up when she saw Willy turned into the corner. "Willy?" She went to reach out to him when she noticed her bleeding hand. "Oh my god, you are such a baby." She got a clean cloth from Jeffrey and wrapped it around her hand. "There, all gone. Ready to go back to your room?"

He nodded and followed her back the elevator, the oompa-loompas watched no longer concerned. They assumed that their boss looked horrible because Christy had cut herself. They all knew how Willy was with blood and went straight back to work. A cleaning crew soon came in and made everything in the room sparkle.

Willy saw how bad Christy was limping and that she was using one of his canes. She glanced down to see what he was looking at. "Oh, sorry, I hope you don't mind me borrowing one. I really twisted my knee badly today. Can you help me get to Dr. Sarah's so she can look at it?" Christy held her breath; she hoped her little trap would work. Although as an afterthought it would be a good idea for her to go there and get it x-rayed again. Willy nodded not even thinking about himself. When they reached the office Dr. Sarah took notice of Willy right away and had him taken to her office to be examined.

Christy could feel the daggers from Willy's glare. "You tricked me."

"Kind of, my knee is swollen and does need to be checked. I didn't do that on purpose." He was still glaring at her and Christy looked away sadly, she felt really bad now. "I only did it because I care about you, because I…" She almost said it. She almost told him that she loved him. Willy's glare softened, but he kept his arms crossed.

"I'm still mad at you." His voice wasn't as harsh as it was a few seconds before. Christy nodded sadly and went with one of the nurses to be X-rayed while Dr. Sarah fully examined Willy. When she was done she handed a bottle of pills to him and signed to him that Christy was right and he was to stay in bed. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. He didn't tell Christy what Dr. Sarah said was wrong with him, but apparently it was a bit more serious than just a cold. He was given instructions to let Christy take his temperature every morning and let them know if the fever didn't break in a few days.

Next Christy was brought back out so Dr. Sarah could talk to her about the X-ray. Willy had to stay with her to translate. She would need a brace put on it and possibly another surgery. This time it wouldn't be in a normal hospital. Dr. Sarah would do it herself and assured it that she would do a much better job than any human. Christy nodded and was positive she was right and also wondering why she wasn't brought straight there when she fell. The oompa-loompas were so small that they were able to work on humans with much more care and detail than another human could.

The brace was put on Christy's knee and she was told to stay off of it as much as possible. Christy smiled at Willy as they walked back to their room. "I guess this means we are going to be bedmates for a few days, that is if you want me to stay with you."

Willy gave her a small half smile. "Yes, I do. I guess I shouldn't have been mad at you."

"Nah, it's alright, I did trick you. Our lunch is probably so cold by now. I brought you up some soup that Mrs. Bucket made, but I guess that is easy to heat up. I'm actually surprised you don't want to be left alone while you're sick. I can't stand being around anyone. I hate being seen like that, especially since I turn into a crier."

Willy didn't answer for a few minutes and thought about it. The last time he was sick besides when Charlie brought home the mini-plague was when he was sixteen years old. He was working in his candy shop on Cherry Street at the time. He remembered staying up in his apartment above the store by himself. He didn't want to be seen like that either, but he felt so alone. "I don't like the oompa-loompas seeing me and I don't want Charlie seeing me. But I don't want to be alone." He looked like he was thinking hard about something and kept walking. Christy nodded and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Well, I will be with you until you want me to leave. And don't worry if you do, I won't take it personally." She kissed him on the shoulder and walked in his bedroom.


	60. Canes and Quizzes

**A/N Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Love Jessai'e and Mary for being faithful reviewers, and love phantom for being my beta. Enjoy.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 60: Canes and Quizzes**

Christy left Willy for a few hours the next day to get some work done. Willy told her that she could bring her laptop into his room and work there, but she didn't really like the idea. He was disappointed, but understood. He knew that she couldn't stand being in one place too long and liked to have some time to herself. A few hours went by and Willy was starting to feel the same way, he didn't like being stuck.

A glance around the room gave him a few ideas of things to amuse himself with. He took a long bath in his Jacuzzi and then went through some boxes he had that his father gave him. When he visited his father with Charlie, Dr. Wonka gave him a large box full of his and Alexandrea's things. Willy didn't go through much of it when he first got it. The only things he pulled out were the jewelry he gave to Christy and a couple of old pictures of him and his parents. Willy looked a little deeper and found his mother's old jewelry box. He smiled and looked through it for something new to give to Christy.

At first, all Willy was able to find was some badly tarnished necklaces and large ugly rings. There were a few nice things that Christy would have liked, but they were broken and/or missing stones. Finally Willy came across what he assumed was his mother's engagement ring. It was a princess cut diamond with small round emeralds on either side on a platinum band. He started working on cleaning it soon it sparkled brightly. He packed the box back up and sat back in his bed staring at the ring.

There was no way he could give it to her now, could he? He frowned to himself. '_She isn't ready to marry me.' _As soon as he thought the word he panicked. Here he was with an engagement ring, trying to figure out how and when to propose and the word 'marry' was scaring him to death. He put the ring in his nightstand, he wasn't ready for it, but as long as it was there he knew he had the option.

Christy came back in with lunch that she promised Willy she did not cook. It was leftover lasagna that the Buckets had the night before. Willy smirked at Christy as he watched her use his black cane to get around. She shouldn't have been walking at all, but she would never be able to sit still. She put the Tupperware container on his table and sat down. Willy came over and sat across from her. "You like that one?" He pointed to the cane she propped up against the wall.

"Well it was hard to choose from the million you have in that closet. Seriously, who has an entire walk-in closet filled with canes?"

"I do."

Christy shot him a fake scowl and laughed. "I chose the plainest one of the bunch. Why do you have so many?"

Willy shrugged. "I need one for each of my suits." Christy laughed and thought about that, he did have a suit in almost every color, which was the only difference between any of them.

"Ok, then why have any at all. You didn't answer that question last time I asked you."

"Yes I did, I told you it was a habit. I like them."

Christy let out a frustrated sigh. "When did the habit start?" Willy looked up thoughtfully, he tried to remember the first time he used a cane. As it usually does, remembering his past caused him to go into a flashback and Christy tapped her fork against her plate as she waited for it to be over. "You know, that's really getting annoying."

Willy laughed nervously. "I can't help it."

"I know, back to my question."

"I was thirteen when I started using them." Christy nodded, happy that she was finally getting an answer. Willy didn't continue so she started motioning with her hand, indicating that he should tell her more. "Heh, umm, I actually did need it then. I hurt myself on a small candy making machine I had built. It wasn't serious, but when I dressed up and had the hat and cane people stopped questioning how young I was. It must have made me look older. I just kept them because I like them"

Christy smiled at the candy man. "Was it that hard to answer a simple question?" Willy just gave her a look and Christy fought the urge to teasingly stick her tongue out at him.

After lunch Christy and Willy went back on the bed. Christy checked Willy's temperature and found that it was still quite high. He grudgingly took the pills that Dr. Sarah gave him and sat back against the headboard. Christy came over to him with an evil smile and a magazine opened to a page with a quiz on it. Willy was quite afraid and looked at the quiz she wanted him to take. It was a build your perfect man/woman quiz. Willy frowned at her and knew he was probably being trapped in some way.

Christy giggled. "Take the test and be honest, if I see the answers are all me I will be upset with you. I promise I will not get mad at anything you put." Willy nodded with the agreement that Christy had to take the test as well.

It took Willy about fifteen minutes to take the quiz and he handed it back to Christy a little worried about his answers. Christy looked them over, her smile fading with each one she read. Willy fiddled with his blankets worried she would be mad even though she promised not to. "Ok Willy, so your perfect woman is a hell of a lot taller than me, with longer straight auburn hair, curvy, blue eyes and loves to cook. So basically, not me."

Willy frowned at Christy. "You said you wouldn't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just wondering why you're attracted to me. I got the curvy part at least."

Willy sighed and hugged her. "I am attracted to you because you are beautiful. Perfect woman don't exist. I could probably make one out of candy, but then it would just be candy. Now it's your turn." Christy filled out the perfect man section and handed it to Willy. His vision was blurring since he was getting really sleepy from the pills. "So your perfect man is tan, a bit shorter than me, slightly longer hair, muscular, brown eyes and likes taking long walks, so almost me, but not quite."

"Better than being almost completely opposite." Willy smirked at her as his eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep. Christy moved him so that he would be more comfortable and covered him up. She looked at Willy's answers again and headed down to the inventing room, some of these things she could easily change.


	61. Hair Toffee

**A/N Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 61: Hair Toffee**

Down in the inventing room, Christy found a couple of the oompa-loompas in charge of testing the hair toffee. "Is it working any better?" The oompa-loompa called Kaya began to sign to her. "Umm, yes or no." She signed a yes. "Great, if I take one will I grow any facial hair or anything in places not on my head?" Kaya shook her head; Christy smiled and asked if it was safe for her to try one. They gave her a half of a piece and watched, Christy knew it would take at least a half an hour before it started growing so she began flipping through the rest of the magazine while she waited. All of the oompa-loompas were gathering around waiting to see the results.

Christy was reading a cooking recipe that she wanted to try, even though she would fail horribly, when the oompa-loompas began to make a lot of noise around her. She looked at her hair and found it was now down to her waist and most likely not finished growing. She turned back to the magazine for awhile longer. A couple of the oompa-loompas began tying her hair up at certain points so that it wouldn't go everywhere. By the time an hour had past, her hair had stopped growing and there was a pile on the floor.

"Great, thanks guys. I'm going to head up to the barber shop now." Christy headed to the see Henry, the hairstylist. '_Hmm, I'm getting used to recognizing all the oompa-loompas by name. Yay me.' _

"Henry, I need my hair cut, straightened and dyed." Henry looked down at the long pile of hair she was holding and sighed. The hair toffee was keeping him really busy, he got to work on her hair and three hours later she barely recognized herself. Her hair was now dark auburn that looked even brighter compared to her pale skin. It was perfectly straight and silky smooth. It was also longer than she ever had it. She could just about sit on it. "This is going to be hell to take care of isn't it." Henry nodded and loaded her up with a bunch of products to use. He signed instructions and she just nodded as she watched. She understood some of it and he pointed to specific bottles which helped.

Christy's next stop was Dr. Sarah's. She needed her eye color changed, she wasn't sure who the oompa-loompa optometrist was so she figured to go to the only doctor she knew. She soon found out that Dr. Sarah did everything because she was one of the few who studied human biology. A quick exam later and Christy walked out the door with blue contacts.

As she headed back to her room she mumbled to herself. "Hair, eyes, I need my highest heels for the height, and I've still got some of those cookies left over, I will be perfect." She went into her room and found black shoes with 4 inch stiletto heels. '_Oh god, I'm never going to be able to walk again if I wear these.' _Christy put them on with a black nightgown. She looked at herself wishing she owned something a bit sexier than short nightgowns. They were silky and lacey, but a trip to Victoria's Secret might be in order.

Christy almost started heading into Willy's room before she remember a very vital fact. Willy was really sick. There was a very good chance that he wouldn't want her right now. There was also a very good chance that he would have a coughing fit or something and ruin the mood. It was too late now though. She already did her hair; she snuck into the bedroom and tried to get a glimpse of Willy without him seeing her. He was sitting up, reading a book and had a cup of his hot chocolate next to him.

He seemed well enough so Christy straightened up and walked over to him. Willy glanced up expecting to see Christy and then jumped back when he didn't recognize her. '_Wow, did I change that much?' _Christy began to crack up at his overreaction. Willy gave her a very confused look and got up to inspect her closer. "Shortcake? What did you do?"

"I am now your perfect woman. I am taller, sort of; I have long straight auburn hair; I have blue eyes; and I still have my curves. I also brought some of my cookies that you actually liked." Willy was looking at her strangely and she began to worry. "What do you think?"

Willy didn't want to lie to her, but it was just very strange. He liked the longer hair, but changed his mind about the color. Her blue eyes looked more natural on her than her dark brown, almost black, eyes, but it was a feature he had grown to love about her. He liked her being a bit taller, but when he went to hug her, his arms didn't sit quite the way he was used to. "Uh." His expression told her enough, Christy couldn't pretend she wasn't disappointed.

"This is what you said you wanted. What's wrong with it?"

"I thought that is what I liked, but now that it is all here…" Willy touched her hair and looked into her eyes for a long time. "Can you dye it back and curl it again, but keep it long?" Christy nodded and bit her lip. She went to turn away, but Willy pulled her back. "It looks like I need to retake that quiz. I already had a perfect woman." Christy managed to glare and smile at him at the same time and he easily picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Willy managed not to ruin the mood until they were cuddling afterwards. Christy had to move away; it was just a little too much even for her. Once Willy was back to normal they fell asleep with Christy cuddling into his back. She smiled as she fell asleep wondering what she did to get such a great boyfriend. Willy was wondering the same thing as he fell asleep. '_I don't know how she puts up with me, I don't deserve her.'_


	62. Books

**A/N Own Nothing, Thanks for the reviews and thank you phantom for betaing**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 62: Books**

The next few nights were extremely restless for Willy and Christy. Willy began to have a lot of strange dreams and nightmares possibly caused by his high fever. He would keep Christy awake by talking in his sleep and constantly moving around and when he would wake up he would forget where he was and who she was. Eventually his fever finally broke and Willy began feeling a whole lot better.

Willy spent a few of those days in his bedroom listening to Christy play her guitar in her own room. He never noticed or cared about how thin the walls must be until he actually had someone living next door. He could hear a lot of things through it. Christy had been really happy lately even if she wasn't getting a lot of sleep and her happiness seemed to lead her to play music more, but Willy wasn't sure why she was so happy.

Christy wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Willy yet, but she saw Dave and Craig playing in the park when she went with Charlie a few days before. She watched them for awhile and smiled with some satisfaction that the new girl was nowhere near as good as she was. Dave noticed her and practically begged her to rejoin the band even if she just wanted to play for fun. The group would finally have four members; she agreed and took a copy of their newest music home to practice. They actually had a job for that weekend and Christy was excited about it instead of nervous.

That weekend morning found Willy back down at Dr. Sarah's office. He wasn't one hundred percent yet, but she agreed to let him leave his bedroom as long as he didn't go into any of the candy rooms and that he didn't over exert himself.

Christy was looking for something to do while she waited for evening to come. She already fixed her hair, which took more effort than usual. It was back to being black and curly, although the curls were larger than they used to be. She really wanted to read her newest book, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She went through her shelves three times and opened all of her drawers, making a mess in the process. Frowning to herself, she started going through Willy's room next. If it wasn't in her room, she assumed it must have been in his. Going through his shelves and drawers proved fruitless and she began looking around and underneath his bed.

She opened up the nightstand drawers, knowing that it was the last place her book would be, but hoping anyway. In one she found nothing but small bits of junk and in the other she found a lot of scraps of paper and pens. She let out a small frustrated scream when she saw something shiny underneath a scrap of paper. Curiously she picked it up and sucked in a quick breath when she saw what it was, it was the diamond ring. '_This can't be what I think it is. Please don't tell me he is going to propose already, I don't want to break his heart, but I can't do that yet. Maybe it's not for me; maybe he always had this in his drawer.' _Christy nodded to herself and continued to tell herself that it wasn't for her.

Soon after Christy put the ring back, Willy came into the room. It was quite obvious that his pills were affecting him and making him very drowsy, because he could barely keep his eyes open as he walked. "Hello shorty." He climbed into bed and tried to look at her. Her face was blank as she tried to keep her newfound nervousness from him. "What's wrong?"

Christy shook her head quickly and tried to think of some excuse. "I have some great news, I rejoined my old band and we have a job tonight."

Willy's eyes narrowed. "You mean you are going back with those people." Christy nodded. "Well, that's just weird; you know you can't trust them."

"Maybe I am just into giving people second chances," Christy said teasingly, she gave Willy a quick kiss on the forehead. "By the way have you seen my book?"

Willy nodded with his eyes closed; he was losing the battle against the pills. "The last time you had it was when you went to the gardens; I won't be able to come see you tonight."

"I know and that's alright, I'm going to see if I left my book down there. Thanks!" Christy went out the door and did find her book under the tree in her favorite garden. She sat there and read until dinner time. She went to the Buckets to get some dinner to take to Willy.

"Hello Buckets." Christy walked in just as they were sitting down to dinner.

"Hello Christy, how is Willy doing?" Mrs. Bucket immediately got out a container and began filling it with food for her to take to Willy."

"He looks a lot better, but it's hard to tell. I've never seen anyone so affected by a pills side effect. I mean, he takes one and then in a half an hour or so he barely can keep his eyes open."

"He just isn't used to them, lucky bastard," Grandpa George mumbled. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket shot him a dirty look. Charlie almost rolled his eyes; he never told his parents, but he hears much worse at school on a daily basis.

"What time do you have to leave?" Mrs. Bucket glanced up at the clock hoping that Christy would have enough time to have dinner with Willy before she had to go.

"I have about an hour. Thanks for the food Mrs. Bucket, you know I would cook for me and Willy, but he probably wouldn't eat it." Christy laughed to herself and Mrs. Bucket smiled as she handed the container to her. Mrs. Bucket did try to teach Christy how to cook and even she couldn't figure out why she couldn't. She watched her carefully and she always did everything right, but the food never turned out.


	63. Alleys

**A/N Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. Love my loyal reviewers. Enjoy**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 63: Alleys**

Willy wasn't in his room when Christy came up with dinner so she called some oompa-loompas to find him and tell him she was waiting for him. She separated the food onto two plates and set the table. She was just about done when Willy walked in; Christy didn't notice him until he was right behind her and started sneezing. She jumped, startled, and spilled the drink she had just poured for Willy. "Don't scare me like that!" She looked at him with fake anger and cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry shorty, what's for dinner? Did you cook?" Willy looked at the food and fiddled with his gloves.

"Do you always have to ask me that? It's kind of insulting and of course I didn't cook it so just eat." Willy nodded and sat down at the table. Christy cleaned out the container and wrapped up the other plate. "This is going to be your lunch tomorrow. I'll just leave it in your fridge."

"Why aren't you eating it?"

"Because I don't want to eat before I have to perform tonight. I am not as nervous, but I am not going to risk it." She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before going into her own room to get changed. When Christy came back into Willy's room to say goodbye she was surprised to see he had already cleaned up dinner and was sitting at his desk working. "Don't work too hard while I'm gone." Willy barely nodded and kept his eyes on his screen. "I'm leaving. Goodbye." Willy still didn't look up; Christy sighed and gave him a kiss on his head. Some days he was just so involved with something that nothing else in the world existed. It wasn't until she was out of the factory that he noticed she had left; her phone buzzed with a text message.

"I love you Starshine." Christy smiled and laughed, at least he eventually noticed she was gone. She was could see David and Craig waiting for her and she tried her best to hurry. They were all really happy to see her and showed her where they needed to set up. Soon she was ready to go and they started playing.

It only took Christy maybe a half an hour or so to get fully back into the rhythm of playing with Dave and Craig. She started out being really quiet, but closed her eyes and found her voice again. The new girl, Leota, was having a lot of fun. Christy was worried that the two of them wouldn't get along, but so far it seemed to be the total opposite. During a break the two girls got to talking and found out that they had a lot in common. They both liked being treated like one of the guys and neither liked dressing up. Leota worked in a bank during the day and hated her job. She was taking a few courses to be a vet tech, but the process was really slow going. During the break, Christy bought them a round of drinks and the four of them had a small chugging competition. Christy lost terribly, but was amazed how Leota could do it just as fast as the boys. Too soon the break was over and they needed to get back to playing.

At the end of the night, Leota and Christy exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways. Christy decided that she would take a bus instead of walking all of the way home; she went to the bus stop and looked over the schedule someone had taped to the wall. The next bus would be there in about fifteen minutes or so. She took a seat and took off her brace so that she could look at her knee. It wasn't swollen anymore, but it was stiff. She stretched it a few times before putting the brace back on. She almost didn't notice the creepy guy watching her.

The guy started inching closer and she pretended she didn't notice as she took out her cell phone. She wasn't sure why, but she felt safer holding it. She opened it up and went to dial Willy's number before the man was on top of her and smacked it out of her hand. She tried screaming, but there wasn't anyone around. _'I should have walked home.' _Christy struggled and went to hit the man as best as she could, but he was a lot stronger and threw her down into an alley where she cut the side of her face on a piece of glass and her guitar shattered in a few places when it hit the ground.

Christy looked around to find the glass piece to use as a weapon when she felt him hit her and bash her into the wall. She didn't have a purse on her so she quickly grabbed her wallet out of her pocket and threw it hoping to distract the man long enough to get away. The trick didn't work and the next thing she knew she was thrown against a wall again and hit her head; she was knocked out.

When she woke up she was surrounded by white walls that were, in her opinion, becoming a little too familiar. She was in a hospital; a cop was standing next to her questioning a tall man that she had never seen before. The cop noticed that she was awake and began to question her as well. She gave him a detailed description of the creepy man who assaulted her and asked him what had happened after she was knocked out.

The tall man answered, "I was walking by and saw him get that last shot in at you. He ran when I yelled at him and then I called the cops. He didn't even take anything out of your wallet." The man handed her wallet to her and she smiled as best as she could.

"Thank you so much." There wasn't much in her wallet, but she had to figure out some way to repay this man for helping her. "Can you write down your name and address for me? My family would love to know who it was that helped me." It took some convincing, but eventually she had his name and phone number. The doctor came in and let her know that she was free to go home.

Before she left, Christy took one look in the bathroom mirror and decided that she really wished she hadn't. The left side of her face had a large gash in it that had been stitched up and the surrounding area was bruised; it was so bad that her eye was swollen shut. She examined more of herself to find she was covered in scraps, cuts and bruises. She did a quick check of her pockets to find out her phone was missing. The cop informed her that it was found in several pieces near her and that was the only reason they didn't call anyone to come get her. Christy frowned at the thought of having to buy yet another phone; that made three in less than a year.

A nurse helped her outside and into a cab. The driver was nice enough, but was curious why she would want to be dropped off in front of the chocolate factory. She paid the man and slipped in through the side gates. An oompa-loompa was waiting for her with a horrified look on his face. She narrowed her one eye at him. "I want to be left alone; I don't care if you tell Willy I am back, but make sure you tell him to leave me alone." The oompa-loompa nodded and bowed to her and gave her a head start to her room before running to send a message to Willy.


	64. Recovery

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Got over 5K hits, Enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 64: Recovery**

Christy went into a deep sleep that lasted well into the middle of the next day. She opened her eyes, well her one eye, and was glad to find that she was alone. She was worried that Willy wouldn't listen and come into her room anyway. She took a long hot shower; every scrape and cut was stinging with pain, but she didn't even care. Afterwards she felt so much better; she put on her favorite fluffy black robe and sat on her couch to watch TV for awhile.

A knock at the door eventually interrupted Christy's show which she was surprised to find was really interesting. She wasn't really up to date on the latest in TV viewing, but it was really funny and just what she needed. She took a few minutes to debate whether or not she should open the door and eventually decided that she had to come out sometime. She walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Starshine? Why was your door locked?" Christy's eyebrows rose in surprise; the oompa-loompa must not have told Willy anything. She stood there for a few seconds not sure if she wanted to open it the rest of the way. Willy laughed nervously, obviously confused. "Are you going to let me in? Why didn't you come back to my room last night or did I oversleep this morning?"

Christy bit her lip and opened the door the rest of the way. The bruises were going to last awhile and she was not going to hide for that long. She kept her eyes down and waited as Willy looked at her. She could almost feel his anger growing. Seeing Willy angry was a really scary thing, he would squint his eyes and his frown was so harsh that no one wanted to approach him. He also somehow just seemed to give off a very unsettling vibe. Christy began to back away from him worried about what would happen if he lost it.

"What happened?" Christy didn't even recognize his voice. It was deep, very similar to when he told the Buckets about Martin; it even had the same growl behind it. Christy had spent the entire day trying not to think about it and here Willy was trying to get her to tell him. She went to open her mouth to start talking when tears began flowing. She really began to hate herself now; she was crying more than she had in a long time.

"My guitar got destroyed." Willy looked at Christy questioningly at her statement. He didn't give a shit about her guitar, but that was all Christy was able to say before she buried her face into his chest. He held onto her tightly, kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair trying to do everything he could to calm her down so she could tell him.

"I will buy you as many guitars as I have canes if you just tell me what happened." Willy looked down at her to see her actually laughing in between sobs.

"I don't need a guitar for every outfit." She laughed again and sat back down on the couch. Now that she was much calmer she was able to talk. The more she spoke, the angrier he got and the more scared she became. At one point she stopped talking and started cowering on the edge of the couch as far away from Willy as she could get. Once he noticed she stopped talking he tried to laugh and make her comfortable again; she finished the story and handed Willy the piece of paper she had with her rescuers name. He put it in his top pocket; he would do everything he could to repay him for helping his Starshine.

Tom Rowan was a nice tall man; he was no different than any other hard working person. He had a wife, four children, a decent house, a decent car and was fairly happy in his life. Three of his children were currently enrolled in college and one had graduated, married, and had her own child. This of course meant that Tom was in a hell of a lot of debt like any other father would be. His life completely changed a few days after saving a young woman from an unknown attacker. He received a phone call from the people who handled his children's student loans telling him that a thankful benefactor gave them more than enough to cover the balance. They were calling to make arrangements to give the extra to Mr. Rowan, which turned out to be more than enough to pay off his mortgage and car loans. He thanked his lucky stars again that he happened to be in the right place at the right time.

As soon as the bruises began to fade, Willy decided that the two of them should try to have another real date. Christy reluctantly agreed, she was still embarrassed by the horrible red line on her face. She changed into the black dress Willy pulled out for her and met him by the front entrance. He looked extra nervous tonight as he took her hand and steered her to a dark purple limo. "You have a limo?"

"Of course I do shorty."

"Why? You never used to go anywhere." Willy raised a finger as he opened his mouth to answer and closed his mouth again. She was absolutely right, why did he buy the limo? He considered it for a moment and then shrugged. It didn't really matter anymore; now he was just glad it was here.

The restaurant was small and quiet, the lights were all turned down very low and the music was just barely hearable. The hostess sat Christy and Willy in a small corner of the room and went to get them drinks. Willy kept a nervous look on his face and Christy was praying that he wasn't nervous for the reason she thought he was.

Christy wasn't really comfortable in such a fancy place, but being with Willy made her feel much more at ease. It was almost as if the two of them were back in the factory, even Willy began to relax as they had normal conversation. He surprised her at one point by taking the conversation towards a topic he normally avoided, "Do you miss home shorty?"

Christy looked at him confused; he had asked her that once before. It was many months since the last time he asked her, but he never really brought up her family again and also never seemed to like talking about it. He was fiddling with his gloves and back to being nervous. "Yes, I miss my family a lot; I haven't seen them in almost a year now. My mother hates flying and that is probably the only reason she hasn't visited. The past year has gone by so quickly for me that I barely even thought about it. That doesn't mean I'm unhappy here though; I love it here."

Willy nodded at her with a small smile and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "I have an early birthday present for you." He handed it to her and waited anxiously for her to open it. She looked at Willy for a moment and opened the envelope. Inside were two plane tickets to Philadelphia and a confirmation printout for a hotel. "You'll leave at the beginning of July and be home for a week. I hope you're not too upset that you won't be there for your actual birthday." Willy laughed nervously and watched her confused face turn into a happy one.

"The second ticket? Does that mean that…"

"You can take whoever you want."

Christy smiled and almost didn't want to ask him to go. '_Would he actually go? Would he really do that for me?' _"Will you go with me?"

Willy opened his mouth and closed it a few times before just responding with a nod. Christy let out a little squeal of happiness and jumped up and into his lap giving him a hug. Willy was a bit embarrassed as he noticed all of the people in the restaurant giving them dirty looks, but he couldn't help but laugh at Christy's reaction. Christy sat back in her own seat bouncing with excitement. She needed to call her parents and let them know when she would be there; she had lots of plans to make.


	65. Chewing Gum

**A/N Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. Thanks to my loyal reviewers and thank you to my beta. Enjoy!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 65: Chewing Gum**

Christy spent the rest of the night in blissful happiness. She stayed cuddled into Willy's side the entire ride home and was not expecting the surprise she found in her bedroom. The two of them walked in and she found three new guitars on little stands in her living room: one black, one green and one blue. Christy stood there amazed for a few minutes and Willy smirked at her. "You don't wear as many colors as I do, so these three should be able to match most of your wardrobe." Christy barely nodded before turning to Willy and jumping into his arms. He caught her and the two of them began making out. Christy hadn't been so happy in a long time.

Over the course of the next month, Willy and Christy worked really hard to make up for the week that they would both be away. Christy was fairly sure that the oompa-loompas could handle almost everything without them, but Willy seemed to think that the factory would go up in flames if he didn't finish inventing a hundred new candies before he left. Charlie was on summer break and spent most of his days helping Willy and learning his secrets.

On the day of their flight, Willy hid in his room trying to keep himself calm. This was an extremely big step; it wasn't like going outside and knowing that he could turn around and walk home at anytime. He was going to be surrounded by people for several hours with no way out. That was only one of the things he was afraid of. Once they landed he would have to meet her family and from what she told him about them, he really was not going to enjoy it at all.

The oompa-loompas had the car all packed up and Mr. Bucket volunteered to drop them off at the airport. Christy knocked on Willy's door and walked in. She found him fixing his coat even though there was nothing wrong with it. "Are you ready?" Willy looked terrified but nodded. "Are you sure you want to go?" Christy's smile fell as she saw how scared he was to leave, she didn't want him do this if he wasn't ready. He nodded again and walked her outside.

Mr. Bucket and Christy talked about Charlie's baseball team the entire way to the airport. Willy kept to himself in the back trying not to rip apart his gloves. When they got there, Christy kept a hold onto Willy's hand to get him through security and onto the plane. There were many times when she felt him try to pull away to run, but she held him firmly into place.

Willy took the window seat so that he wouldn't have to sit next to anyone else and could avoid seeing many other people. He actually slouched down in his seat trying to hide away. Christy bit her lip with worry at first and then decided to be evil to distract him. When the plane began to take off she started chewing a piece of gum. Willy never mentioned his extreme dislike of gum to her before, but Charlie had. At first Willy didn't notice until she blew a large bubble towards him; he cringed away and looked at her with disgust.

"Why are you chewing gum? I've never seen you chew gum before."

"I do occasionally and it helps me while I'm flying. What's wrong with gum?"

"It's just disgusting. Didn't you hear what happened to that little girl who visited the factory?" Christy laughed at him, her plan was working. Willy was now sitting up straight and no longer nervous. She blew another bubble at him and giggled.

"Yes, but that had nothing to do with the fact that she liked to chew gum; she just didn't know how to listen when you told her not to." Christy kept on chewing and Willy kept glaring at her. "Why do you think gum is disgusting?"

"It's sticky and sits there in your mouth all day and can get stuck on your face when you blow large bubbles." Willy crossed his arms and kept a stubborn look on his face.

"And the difference between that and taffy is…? Remember my first day of work when you fixed the taffy pipe and we got covered."

"Yes, that was horrible and one of the reasons I decided to keep you. I almost didn't."

Christy narrowed her eyes at him. "You almost didn't hire me?" Suddenly Willy was back to being nervous and instead of answering he began to fiddle with his gloves, giggle and look out of the window. "Are you going to tell me why not? Also I want to know how getting myself covered in taffy got me a job."

Willy sighed and answered, "I thought you were weird and I was right you are really weird." Christy raised an eyebrow, but kept her thoughts to herself. "Charlie convinced me to keep you after I told him what I liked about you. One thing I liked is how you didn't overreact to getting taffy stuck in your hair."

"Hmm, anyway taffy and gum are still very similar; one just lasts longer than the other. Did you just get gum stuck in your hair one day or something that ruined it for you?" Willy instantly went into one of his flashbacks and Christy began to mumble to herself. _'I should have known better.' _When he came out of it Christy decided it was time he got some professional help. "When we get back to London, you need to go and see a real psychiatrist. Normal people do not go into a flashback every time they are reminded of something unpleasant in their past, now what happened?"

Willy looked away sadly and shook his head. "I won't go to a human psychiatrist or take any pills to get rid of it, but I will try a different oompa-loompa." He looked into Christy's eyes hoping that it would be enough for her. She frowned, but nodded at him and waited for him to tell her what was so bad about gum. "I got gum stuck on my braces once. I shouldn't have been chewing it in the first place, my …. told me not to so many times. It hardened onto the wires and never came off. I had to look at it every day and all the other kids could see it." He shuddered at the memory of the sticky substance just sitting there near him, taunting him.

"Your dad couldn't just replace the wire? I chewed gum lots of times with my braces and I got it stuck a few times too, it wasn't that bad." Christy looked at him confused as to why the gum situation wasn't easily fixed especially when he lived with a dentist.

"He said it was too expensive to replace and I would just have to live with it and try to get it off myself. He said it would be a reminder to me not to chew gum or eat candy. When did you have braces? Did you get made fun of too?" Willy looked at Christy thinking that she must have shared the same experiences he did.

"That's nuts, my wires were replaced every month and usually I was able to get the gum off fairly easily just by brushing my teeth a few times. I got my braces a bit before high school and probably got them off when I was seventeen or so and I don't remember getting made fun of, everyone I knew had braces at one point or another."

"Everyone?" Willy looked at her in pure shock. "I was the only kid at school with them. They were terrible, all that wire going around my head, barely being able to speak or close my mouth."

"Huh? Are you talking about the night retainer? I hated that, but my braces didn't stop me from speaking or eating or anything like that; they just were on my teeth." Christy and Willy just looked at each for awhile and slowly a realization of exactly what kind of braces Willy had sunk in. She had seen them once on television as a joke, but Willy began explaining exactly what he had to wear and she realized how bad it must have been for him. "Oh, that sucks; I can see why kids would make fun of you for that."

"Thanks," Willy said sarcastically as he went back to looking out the window.

"But hey, now you have perfect, blinding white teeth. You know, that's one of the first things I noticed about you." Willy smiled trying not to show his teeth at all and put his arm around her.

"What's the second thing?" Christy laughed and thought about that.

"I came into your room and saw you half naked on your bed after getting that icky taffy off. You were sleeping and I saw your six pack and your muscular arms." Christy teasingly began to poke him in the stomach and arms as she talked and watched as an almost horrified look began to form on his face, but then changed back into a smile.

"I didn't know you came in, back then I would have been… I definitely would never have let you see me like that."

"It's a good thing you were asleep then." Christy leaned into Willy and closed her eyes. Willy put his head on top of her and did the same. They both fell asleep and stayed that way for the majority of the flight.


	66. Plans

**Chapter 66: Plans**

Willy and Christy got into Philadelphia fairly late and went straight to the hotel. Christy spent more time than she really wanted to on the phone with her mother who apparently already had her week scheduled out for her. Willy was waiting in bed for her after he put his own clean sheets and blankets on the bed. Christy was still on the phone, rolling her eyes a lot and giving one word answers to her mother. He pulled her down and started massaging her shoulders while she dealt with her family. She loved her mother very much, but she was tired and her mother wouldn't stop talking.

Eventually she hung up the phone and curled up into Willy's lap. "My week has been planned out already. The family has already gotten together and divided me up amongst themselves." Willy chuckled lightly, picked up her brush and started running it through her hair. He found brushing her hair to be a very calming task and she enjoyed it as well. "Want to hear the plan?" Willy was glad Christy was looking away from him so she couldn't see the grimace that had formed on his face. He was not excited in the least to be around her friends and family.

"Tell me."

Christy let out a big sigh and started, "Well tomorrow I have to go to my parent's house and everyone will be there. Basically we will all stuff ourselves into a tiny house and have loud conversations and get drunk. On Tuesday my cousins are taking me ice skating, did I tell you I took lessons with Danielle? We used to have a lot of fun together and pretend that we were professionals. Wednesday my dad and most of the guys of the family are taking me to a baseball game. On Thursday the girls are taking me to a ceramic painting place; it's one of those places where you buy a ceramic dish or vase or something and paint it there. On Friday my cousins and all my old friends are taking me out to a club. Then on Saturday it's another day with everyone in a tiny house; although that time my friends are invited as well."

Willy sat for a long while taking all that in noticing that she didn't mention him in any of her plans. "It sounds like you won't have any time for sightseeing." Christy snorted at that.

"Sightseeing? I hate going into the city. Everyone always assumes that because I'm from the area that I know my way around and love it. There is a difference between the part I lived in and the city, a big difference; you can go if you want. I actually didn't know what would want to do while we were here. I noticed you brought your laptop and figured you could work if you didn't want to hang out with us."

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Willy laughed nervously. Christy turned to face him with a half smile on her face.

"Sure you want to be with me for some reason, but I know that the thought of coming to any of the things I mentioned scares the shit out of you and don't worry about it; you don't have to go." She turned back and got up to get changed. Once she was more comfortable she climbed back in the bed and snuggled under the covers. Willy looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Christy looked up in surprise. Of course she wanted him to go, but that was asking way too much.

"Yeah, but you really don't have to, I can make an excuse for you."

"What's my cover story or do they know I'm Willy Wonka?"

"You're Willy the baker again." Christy laughed at herself. Her mother asked a lot of questions about her new boyfriend and she really didn't know what to tell her. She turned into Willy and could smell chocolate; she had grown used to the scent after the months of living in the factory, but now that she wasn't there it seemed to smell much stronger. Willy held her close and drifted off to sleep. He had a big week ahead of him and he would do his best to make Christy proud of him.

Christy didn't wake up until almost noon the next day. Willy was already up and on his computer swapping inventing ideas with Charlie. She gave him a quick kiss before getting in the shower, he didn't notice and still thought she was asleep. Once she was dressed and ready to leave she gave him a little shake and told him that she had to go.

"Where are you going shorty?"

"I told you yesterday, I have to go to my parent's house. I won't be back til late; do you need me to bring something back for dinner for you?" Willy looked at her confused.

"I thought you wanted me to go with you."

"You are actually going to go? There will be a lot of people there in a small confined area. Are you sure you can deal with that?" Christy had a mixed look of worry and surprise. Willy nodded; he had decided the night before that he would act like any other boyfriend would. "Ok, well let's go then."

The hotel was about a fifteen minute car ride from Christy's parent's house. Christy was going to take a bus, but since she had Willy with her they called a cab. He might have been willing to subject himself to a lot of stuff for her this week, but she was not going to add a bus to it. The buses there were a hell of a lot dirtier than the buses by the factory.


	67. Meeting the Family

**A/N Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta. Enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 67: Meeting the Family**

The cab dropped them off in front of the house and they were one of the first people to arrive. Christy walked up the stairs to the porch with Willy following along behind her. He looked around with an unhappy expression. "This is where you grew up?" Christy nodded. "You were right, it is small." She playfully smacked him on the arm and opened the front door. She walked in slowly and looked around; everything was exactly how she remembered it.

Willy came in behind her and noticed that there were a couple of people already up and hugging Christy. She looked happy to see everyone and was telling them all about living in London. Eventually someone noticed Willy standing there and walked over to him. "Hi, you must be Willy. Come in, come in and meet everyone." Willy followed the woman into the center of the living room. "Christy, introduce your friend."

Christy looked up at Willy and he could tell that she was starting to feel shy. He was a bit confused because these were all people that she knew. "Umm, ok," she quickly introduced Willy to her parents, grandparents and a couple cousins. All of them got up to give him a hug and she would quickly step in front of them, blocking them off. Willy was obviously tense and trying not to show it. She pushed him into a seat in the corner and put a drink in hand.

Slowly more and more family members began drifting in and Willy did his best to try to remember everyone's names. A few people started talking with him and once he got deep into a conversation he would relax, however as soon as that person would leave he would be back to noticing how full the room was getting and how close they were to him.

Christy was trying her best to get back to Willy, but her family kept pulling her away to ask her questions. At one point her mother pulled her into the kitchen to talk about her new boyfriend. "He is a little strange isn't he honey?" Christy looked back in surprise.

"How do you mean?" Christy's cousin Danielle walked in and joined the conversation.

"What's with the clothes and isn't he really hot with that coat on?" His mother nodded wanting to know the answer also.

"And the cane? He doesn't look like he would need it."

"He always dresses like that and he is used it being hot while he is working, so comparatively this is cold. Maybe he thinks you two dress strangely." She stuck her tongue out at Danielle and got a small laugh. They continued to ask her questions about him and why he so tense around them. "He comes from a really small family so he is not used to having all these people around him. While he was growing up it was just him and his dad." They nodded with some understanding and Christy piled some food onto a plate to take to him. She hoped that he wasn't freaking out without him.

When she got herself back to him she found him talking to her eleven year old cousin. She couldn't hear everything he was saying, but it sounded like he was using some 70s slang. '_Did he just call Ryan a soul brother?' _She shook her head and handed Willy the plate. "How are you making out?"

"I'm fine shorty; I hope your mother is a better cook than you are." He laughed at her while she glared back at him.

"Did you just call her shorty? How are you still alive?" Another one of her many cousins, Merrick, was shouting over her grandparents conversation. "Did you hear that mom? Christy's boyfriend just called her shorty." Christy put her hand in front of her reddening face. A couple of her family members were laughing and reminiscing about the times she got detention for getting into fights because someone made fun of her height.

"I wasn't that bad." Christy was looking anywhere but at her family or Willy, so she was mostly staring at the ground.

"Not that bad?" Merrick continued laughing. "Don't forget I was in the year below you and got to see a bunch of the fights."

"There were ten of us Marsicanos in the school when you got into the first one," Danielle added into the conversation. "You made at least three kids cry after you kicked the shit out of them."

"You do have a horrible temper young lady," her mother added.

"Ten Marsicanos? You all went to the same school?" Willy was trying his best not to laugh at Christy's embarrassment and was failing. She nodded, flipped her cousins off when her mother's back was turned and sat on Willy's lap. One of her aunts took pity on her and brought her a strong drink which she downed as fast as it would go.

Willy was doing much better than he expected with all of the people around him. Christy did her best to save him from being touched by anyone, but failed a couple of times. He managed to get out of any hugging at least. Christy's father pulled a chair across from him at one point and Willy noticed that a bunch of the guys formed a small barrier looking into the room where all the women were. The other people in the room were purposely not looking at them and keeping themselves deep into their own conversation. Suddenly Willy was extremely nervous again and started fiddling with his gloves.

"Uh, hello Mr. Marsicano, did you want something?" Christy's dad looked over the candy man and made a small noise of disapproval.

"I want to make sure you are taking care of my girl."

"I am. She has everything she needs."

"She better; I am sure you know already that while my princess is an intelligent young woman, she is a little too trusting of people. I don't trust you; I don't want her getting herself hurt again." Willy nodded slowly a bit afraid of this man; he was quite large even though he was shorter than Willy. He continued to glare into Willy's eyes until he heard Christy trying to get back in the room.

"Brian, move your ass. Why are all you guys lined up here standing in the way, didn't Aunt Helen teach you any better?" Christy pushed on through before her father could move away. She looked back and forth between them and gave her father a look that stated she wanted an explanation.

"Just talking, that's all." Christy didn't believe him so she looked over to Willy who nodded nervously in agreement. She shook her head and took her seat back on Willy's lap.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in Willy's ear. "I shouldn't have made you come."

"You didn't make me do anything Starshine, it was ok." Christy glanced at the clock praying that the night was almost over.

Eventually people began to say their goodbyes and staggered out of the door. Christy and Willy went back to the hotel and it was a good thing that Willy was with her, because she was too drunk to walk straight. He picked her up, took her to the bed, and helped her get changed.

"After all that you probably never want to see me again." Christy was slurring her words and she tried to turn around to face the pillow but turned the wrong way and almost fell off the bed. Willy caught her and laughed.

"Go to sleep shorty."

"Don't call me shorty." Christy barely got out the last word before she passed out. Willy smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and he thought he did rather well. The rest of the week should be a piece of cake.


	68. Ice Skating

**Chapter 68: Tuesday, Ice Skating**

Christy and Willy went out for breakfast the next morning. Willy still couldn't get over the fact that she could eat so much after all she drank. "Do you even remember last night shortcake?"

"Yes." Christy looked down and her plate for a minute before continuing to eat. "I can't believe that you are still here, you really want to go ice skating?"

"No, but I will go." Christy shook her head and mumbled something about him being stubborn. "You really shouldn't mumble." She shot him an angry look and threw a piece of bacon at him, he laughed and ate it.

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon seeing everything that Willy was interested in seeing. Christy went along not really interested, but enjoyed walking around with him. She sighed contentedly as they walked thinking of how he was starting to get to be too good to be true.

They met a bunch of her cousins outside of the ice skating rink. Danielle came over to her excited to perform some of their old routines in front of everyone again. She smiled at Willy too; at least someone seemed to like him. They walked in and got their skates on. Christy had to help Willy with his since he refused to tighten them properly.

"Come on Christy; let's warm up so we can do the routine." Danielle slightly pulled at her arm and started heading to the ice. There was no one else at the rink since it was the middle of the day on a weekday.

"Are you going to be ok if I skate with Danielle?" Christy looked at Willy with some concern and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't worry so much about me, go have fun. I will stick to the wall and watch." Christy nodded and helped him get up and get into the rink. He held tightly onto the wall and watched as Christy sped off after Danielle. It turned out he wasn't the only one that couldn't skate and stayed with a small group that was more interested in watching.

After a couple of laps, the two girls began to pick up speed and start some of their old routines. Merrick had given the staff a CD with all the songs they used to skate to and they agreed to play it over the speakers for them. At the end of the first song Krista, who was sitting on the sidelines, noticed something wrong.

"Christy, pick up your speed or something. You aren't going as high as you used to." Krista watched with a confused look and turned to Willy. "It hasn't been that long since the last time she skated, she is usually much better than that."

Danielle stopped to watched Christy for a bit and once Christy realized that something was wrong she stopped as well. Danielle looked at her for a minute, "Keep going, I want to see why we aren't in sync anymore. We keep almost running into each other." Christy looked confused but started back up. A few minutes later Danielle was able to see the problem. "Christy, you are doing it backwards. You are landing on the wrong side, that's why we aren't even. That's probably why you aren't jumping up as high too; you are doing everything backwards, switch it up." Christy stopped and bit her lip.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Danielle began tapping foot waiting for her to finish the routines. She was glad she had figured out why they were almost hitting each other during the first half.

"I fell and hurt my knee a few months ago; I can't land on that side anymore." Christy purposely didn't look at Willy, she didn't want anyone to think that he was the reason she fell. Willy looked down feeling guilty once again about the elevator incident.

"You are such a klutz, fine I can switch sides." They continued their old routines more in sync now. Danielle only got herself confused once which almost caused them to crash, but she managed. Willy watched in amazement as Christy would spin and jump. When they were finished she came over and took Willy's hand and started to skate backwards like she did at his last skating lesson. He managed to stay up the whole time at least.

After they were all tired of skating, they hung out in the parking lot for awhile. They told Christy about the plans for the next day and about all that had happened in the past year. Christy was listening with a smile on her face and Willy just stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He was busy trying to memorize everything about her family. They all started getting hungry and began to drift away to head home. Willy was glad to see that he managed to get through another day.

Danielle took them back to their hotel and waved goodbye as they walked in. Once they reached their room, Christy turned towards Willy and squeezed him tightly. "I'm so proud of you; I don't know how you can put up with everyone. What can I do to pay you back for all of this?"

Willy thought about it and then put on an evil grin. Christy was confused at first but then began to giggle as the two of them climbed into the bed and enjoyed their night together.


	69. Baseball

**A/N Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. Thanks reviewers and my beta. Enjoy, I think you will like this chapter.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 69: Baseball**

Christy awoke the next morning to find Willy on his computer typing away to Charlie again. She peeked over his shoulder to see pictures of his latest ideas and updates from Charlie on how it was going. Christy rolled her eyes and sighed, he couldn't go a few hours without inventing. Willy didn't notice her until he heard her sigh; he turned and jumped away, startled by the closeness. "Hehe, don't sneak up on me like that." He giggled some more and sat back down in the chair to get back to work.

Christy watched him for a few more minutes; she loved the way he looked when he was really concentrating. His eyes would have an extra sparkle, his mouth would be a semi-smile and he just looked really happy. She smiled to herself and got in the shower, she was in for another surprise when Willy actually broke away from his work to join her.

Willy wasn't thrilled about that day's activity. He didn't mind baseball as much when he watched Charlie's games, but that was because he was actually interested in the players. He liked to see how happy Charlie was when he was doing well and most of the time he was. Christy continually reminded him that he didn't have to go with her and that she would not be mad if he wanted to stay at the hotel and work. He was tempted, but he made up his mind, he could sit in the bleachers and pretend to be interested.

They were the last ones to get to the stadium; Christy's dad was standing with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and opened his arms to give her a hug. A bunch of the guys followed his lead and most of them barely even looked at Willy. Her father glanced over and glared at him with disapproval and Willy sighed, her father was not making this easy for him. He heard some of the boys making fun of his suit and calling him a pimp, but he kept his temper down, he needed to behave. Christy tried to get back to Willy, but her father kept a firm hold on her shoulders. She looked back and Willy gave her a small smile then went back to frowning at the boys making fun of him.

The game started and everyone was having fun cheering, talking and eating. When Christy finally got the chance to talk to Willy without being over heard she whispered to him, "What's wrong? You look upset about something." She looked into his eyes and even though he shrugged and smiled she could see that something was wrong. "Tell me."

"I heard your cousins talking about me."

"And?"

"I didn't like what they had to say." Willy frowned and turned back towards the game pretending to watch it. Christy put her hand on his shoulder for a minute before getting up to sit in between her cousins. Willy wasn't watching, but turned when he heard someone get hit. The family got really quiet and they all saw that Merrick and James were both going to have black eyes the next day. No one said another word about Willy for the rest of day. "Uh, you didn't have to do that shorty."

Christy was still angry and didn't respond. She put on a fake smile for her father and he had to laugh at her. He personally loved the way his little girl could handle herself and as far as he knew no one could ever hurt her. Of course he was very wrong, but it made him feel secure about her being so far away. Slowly the mood turned back to a happy one and Merrick and James began to make fun of Christy's temper. She was used to that and just ignored them, trying not to smile.

Willy sat back for the rest of the day with a smirk on his face. He really couldn't believe that Christy would actually punch her cousins in the face for that. She lost her temper much quicker around her family then she did when she was at the factory. He put her arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you Starshine."

"I love you too." She barely noticed she said it. She was back to cheering at a home run someone had just hit and jumping around having fun. Willy's smiled grew and he was perfectly happy right then. She finally said the words he had been waiting to hear for a few months now. He knew that since she had found him on Terry's couch that she carefully guarded herself and refused to admit that she really did love him, but now she finally said it. Willy felt around in his many pockets until he found what he was looking for.

No one noticed Willy holding a diamond ring; he stared at it for quite a while. It was not his mother's ring, he decided that Christy was nothing like her and deserved much better. They did have similar tastes though so it was almost the same ring. This one had three round stones, the center was a larger diamond and the sides were two dark emeralds. Just like his mother's ring, this one was also on a platinum band. Basically the only difference was the size of the stones and the cut of the diamond. Inside the band was an inscription that read: To My Starshine.

Willy held onto the ring tightly wondering if he was ready to do this. He also had to consider if she was ready for this. '_Could I do it now? Right here in front of her father? Her father is going to kill me.' _He partly wished he thought ahead and did something big for this occasion, but then again he didn't know that she was going to admit her love that day. He fiddled with the ring some more and looked at the ground, it was quite messy. Willy took a second to move aside all the trash that was in front of him. Christy glanced down at him and rolled her eyes assuming he was just being his usual self.

Finally he was ready and his heart was beating so fast and so hard that he wasn't sure if he would be able to hear himself. He almost blanked out everything he was going to say and took a couple of slow deeps breaths. '_You can do this, don't do anything fancy, just keep it simple. Yes, she likes simple. You can do this.' _He looked at her for a minute taking in her beauty; there was so much he loved about her. He loved her hair, her eyes and her body. He loved the way she would get excited over small things and how she could occasionally be so stubborn. He loved how brave she could be sometimes and how she easily put up with him and all his strangeness."

Another deep breath and Willy knelt onto the ground. Christy was involved in a conversation with her uncle and Willy took that opportunity to steady himself. He looked up at her, "Christy?" She turned a bit surprised to hear that voice say her name. She was smiling, but then looked confused as she had to look down. She saw Willy kneeling on the dirty floor with a ring in his hand. Strangely, the first thought that went through her mind was, '_That's not the ring that was in his nightstand.' _Her father and cousins all looked over to see what was going on. They froze and looked back and forth between them.

Willy giggled nervously and tried to remember what he wanted to say, "Christy, I love everything about you. You have made me happier than I ever could have dreamed, will you marry me?" Every male around her, including Willy, held their breath as they waited for the answer. She only took a few seconds to think, but to them it felt like hours.

Christy's surprised look faded slowly as a smile started to replace it. She did love Willy and over the course of the last two months, he had shown her how much he really cared for her. She looked right into Willy's eyes and smiled brightly. "Yes! Yes!" Willy began to stand up and almost got knocked back down as she jumped into his arms and began to kiss him. The people around them who were in hearing range were all watching them instead of the game and began cheering. Christy's cousins cheered as well, but her father kept his arms crossed and looked at Willy angrily. Christy didn't even notice as she held out her hand and waited for Willy to put the ring on her. She laughed happily and hugged her father still not noticing his anger. Everyone in her family tried to pull her over to see the new ring and Willy was left alone with him.

The two men just stared at each other not speaking. Christy's father barely contained himself as he finally spoke, "If you hurt her, I will beat the shit out of you." He turned back to his daughter to give the new bride-to-be all the attention she deserved. Willy stood there nervously until she came back to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Willy, but can I ask a question about the ring?" He nodded. "This is really stupid and doesn't really matter, but what happened to the one with the princess cut diamond? I mean I like this one better, but it seems weird to me that you had two rings."

Willy looked down at her strangely wondering how she knew about the other ring. "That was my m…. and where did you find it?"

"I was looking for my book one day and I was going through every drawer in both of our rooms and I happened to see it. I'm kind of glad you didn't give me your mother's ring. After we met her, I wasn't sure if I should be wearing her other jewelry either." Willy looked at her neck and her other hand to notice for the first time that she wasn't wearing them anymore.

"I'll replace them with something new just for you." Christy shook her head laughing at her new fiancée and hugged him tightly again. He returned the hug and they sat back down to finish watching the rest of the game; this time Christy never moved to cheer or to talk to her relatives, she stayed in Willy's arms happy and safe.


	70. Painting and Planning

**Chapter 70: Painting and Planning**

Willy decided to skip the ceramic painting outing the next day; instead he agreed to spend part of the day at her friend's house. When she was finished painting, she was planning on stopping there and hanging out with them for a couple of hours. Before Christy could actually get into the store to paint anything, she had to first show off her new ring to everyone and retell the story several times.

Finally everyone had heard the story and they went into the shop. Christy selected a small vase and a few colors in browns and purples and found a table that they could all fit at. Her cousins took a bit longer to select their pieces, but soon enough everyone was painting away.

"Are you excited?" Jamie looked up from her painting and smiled at Christy, she was hoping that she would get to be one of the bridesmaids.

"Yeah, I really am."

"When is it going to be?" Danielle asked.

"He just proposed yesterday, I have no idea." Christy shook her head at her cousins wondering how much they expected her to accomplish in one day. She and Willy had spent the evening together and surprisingly neither one of them mentioned the wedding or the engagement.

"What colors are you going have?" Krista was becoming more interested now. She worked at a bridal shop and wanted to have a say in the bridesmaid's dresses.

"Dark purple and brown." Christy's eyes widened in disbelief at her own answer, she didn't even think about it before she opened her mouth. After a few seconds she laughed at herself noticing that she was painting in those colors.

"Who is going to be your maid of honor?" Lauren was the shyest member of the family and still quite young, but she asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Danielle." Danielle started to squeal and told her how great her bridal shower and bachelorette party would be. She turned to the other girls and started talking about what kind of dress they should all being wearing and what jewelry to go with it.

"Calm down, it's not like its tomorrow you know." Christy began to bite her lip and thought about all the craziness that was going to stem from this new development in her and Willy's relationship. He was going to tell the Buckets when they got back home and then this whole thing would start again over there. There was also the oompa-loompas to consider; Willy would want them to be there she was sure, but how were they going to manage that? He couldn't let all of her family into the factory; that would just be crazy.

The questions continued for the next few hours and Christy couldn't give many answers. Most of the questions they asked she would need to speak to Willy before actually making any decisions and she as she continually reminded them, she barely had time to think about it. Once they all finished their works, they packed up their stuff and headed out. Christy took the bus to her friend, Kyle's, house. She knew that Willy would already be there waiting for her and hoped that he wasn't too stressed out by the day.

Willy actually found himself to like Kyle. He was a scrawny, tall man and very nerdy. The rest of the guys spent a lot of time picking on him, but he really didn't seem to mind at all. He was actually fairly good at both picking on himself and returning the good natured jabs at the other guys. They spent most of their time playing video games with Willy watching almost bored to tears. He would have been too if Kyle didn't give up his spot to actually talk to him and explain the background story behind each game they attempted; Willy found that part to be more interesting.

At one point another guy came in to join them and the room grew really quiet for a few minutes. Willy looked at the new arrival with little interest since he didn't seem like anyone special. Kyle looked back and forth between Willy and the new guy and got up to give introductions. Willy stiffly shook Nick's hand and Nick came over to sit next to Willy.

"I can't believe you actually proposed to Christy, are you sure you are in your right mind?" Nick looked at Willy like he was a lunatic.

"Hey now, Christy deserves someone you know." Ben looked up from the game he was playing. Nick was Christy's ex and both of them had a lot of mutual friends in common. When Christy found out that Nick was cheating on her it almost tore their group apart, all of them would have to take a side. Christy made it much easier on all of them by just leaving. No one felt bad about staying Nick's friend if she wasn't around.

Nick snorted, "That girl never stops worrying about something. Listen to me, after you've spent a couple of years with her, you will see how annoying she gets. On top of that, I could never stand how she would always get herself depressed over the way she looks and she over thinks every word she says."

"She isn't like that with me. When we are together, she has absolutely nothing to worry about or be depressed about." Willy began glaring at Nick pissed off now that he would say such things about his Starshine.

"Just give it time."

It was right about then that Christy walked in the door with her vase. She smiled at a few of her friends and put her work down before giving them all hugs. Willy was starting to get a little bit jealous as some of the guys would pick her up and swing her around. She was laughing at them until she saw Nick; the two of them stared at each other for awhile and Christy's smile broke out again. She ran up to her ex-boyfriend and gave him the same hug she gave everyone else.

"Nick, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Wow, look at you, you've gotten a lot hotter." Christy blushed and looked around for Willy. He was sitting on the couch still looking very unhappy. She went over to him and gave him hugs and kisses too, hoping that he would be happier now that she was there. Instead he told her that he wanted to go back to the hotel and work. She nodded and said goodbye to all of the boys, letting them know that she would see them the next evening at the club.

Willy was quiet all of the way back to the hotel and Christy was starting to get worried. They barely walked into the room and Willy went straight to work. Christy put her arms around him and tried to ask him how his day went.

"Fine, why didn't you tell me he was going to be there?"

"I didn't know, were you jealous?" Christy smiled and wanted to tease him some more, but she was a little afraid of the way he was staring at his computer.

"Of course not, silly girl. I just thought you would have been more upset at seeing him again."

"Well he did me a favor, didn't he? It was because of him that I moved to London." She put her arms around Willy and watched his face slowly soften. He still wasn't happy, but he was a bit better. "Hmm, do you mind if I go shopping for a bit? I'll bring home dinner on my way back." Willy nodded at her and continued to stare at the computer. She sighed hoping that whatever was bothering him would get better with time.


	71. Dancing

**A/N Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. So are you people happy now, all the reviews saying they couldn't wait for them to get together and now they finally are engaged. Yayness. Hehe. Thanks to my loyal reviewers and my beta. Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 71: Dancing**

As much as Christy was enjoying spending time with her family and friends, she really wanted to go back home. She slept in late the next morning like she normally does and Willy watched her with a smile, he realized that he was being silly for being jealous. It was now completely obvious to him that Nick was just like Kyle or Ben to her and that she would never leave him. He ordered some breakfast for them and began to work.

When Christy finally woke up she was greeted with a smile and food. She smiled back at Willy and cuddled into him on the bed. While they ate they began to talk about the wedding, "Well Danielle is going to be my maid of honor and I'm not sure how many bridesmaids to have since I don't know how many guys you will have. This is going to be really hard since I have so many cousins. They keep asking me things like when and where and colors and food; I don't know what to tell them."

"Do you need to hire one of those planner people to design your perfect wedding?" Willy thought that the answer was fairly simple; he could easily hire someone to do all the hard work for her.

"It costs a lot less if I do it myself, but I don't know what you want either. I mean there is the fact that you are who you are and then there is the oompa-loompas. Speaking of the oompa-loompas, I tried looking up Loompaland and couldn't find anything about it. Where is it?" Willy giggled nervously and started eating quicker to avoid answering. "All right, I know this really sounds stupid, but is Loompaland even on planet earth?" Christy thought she was making a joke, but the look on Willy's face told her she was right. "Ah… ok, let's go back to talking about the wedding. I picked brown and purple for the colors."

"Not black and green? I thought you would have preferred to have your favorite colors."

"Well I picked yours and I like them too, so where should it be?" Willy just shrugged; he honestly didn't care about the ceremony or reception, he just wanted to be married to her, he was dreading the whole process.

Christy frowned to herself and stopped talking all together. She had a lot to think about and if Willy wasn't going to give her any input then she might as well not talk about it. She finished eating and lazily stayed on the bed all afternoon flipping through television channels. Willy immediately realized that he was the reason she stopped talking about tried to think of ideas for her.

By the time they needed to get ready to go out he had typed out a small list of men to be his groomsmen, places he wouldn't mind the wedding being in, dates he thought would be nice, a telephone number for a planner located near the factory and a large number that Christy correctly assumed was his idea of how much she would be spending.

Christy read through the list surprised and amazed, she never thought that a wedding would ever cost her that much, but then again she was marrying one of the richest men in the world. She happily hugged him and got herself ready to go out. When she came out of the bathroom Willy barely recognized her.

Christy's normal attire was fairly loose on her and while she usually showed a fair amount of cleavage, the rest of her body was always covered. She very rarely wore shorts or skirts no matter how hot she thought the factory was. She walked out of the bathroom in a dark red top with spaghetti straps, her chest was held up nicely and the bottom stopped just a few inches below that. She was also wore a black mini skirt that hugged her waist and ass. She had tall heels on that made her legs look much longer, which was a really good thing since she is so short. Her curls were neat and her make-up was done with extreme care. She had a small dark red purse to match and did a little twirl for Willy waiting for his opinion.

Willy's eyes widened as he took her all in, his voice went back to being more high pitched and his nervous giggling almost didn't stop. He was wondering how anyone could control themselves around her tonight; come to think of it he wasn't sure that he could. Christy smiled at his reaction and began to walk out of the door. Willy immediately put his arm around her waist and held her close. He wanted to make sure everyone that saw her was fully aware that she was taken.

The club was too loud for Willy who had really sensitive hearing, but he tried to deal with it and watch Christy dance with her friends. They were all having a good time and just as he suspected all of the males were staring at his Starshine. He attempted to dance with her a few times, but she would always stop and bite her lip while she watched him. He enjoyed dancing occasionally, but he was never in time with the music and his moves were really strange. She was actually a little embarrassed and tried to hide it; she tried to show him how to actually dance and it proved fruitless so she let him be. If anyone made fun of him she would get revenge.

A few times during the evening, Nick would try to pull Christy away for himself. Almost every time Willy would notice and grab her right back and send Nick an angry look. Nick finally got his chance to talk to Christy when they were leaving for the night. A bunch of the girls took Willy aside to ask him about the wedding plans and Nick found his opportunity to try and steal Christy back.

"Christy, I am really sorry for what I did to you. I didn't realize until after you left how much I would miss you. Me and Jessie broke up only a month after getting engaged and I really wanted you back." Nick looked sincere as he stared lovingly into her eyes. What he was actually thinking in his head was that she had lost a bunch of weight and looked better than ever. He didn't really love her, but he did want to get in her pants… or skirt as she was wearing now.

Christy stood there very surprised; she didn't know what to say or how to react. After a long glance at Willy she turned to Nick, "I was unhappy when we were together, I just didn't know it. I used to think that you were everything and now I know better; I'm really sorry."

Nick began to glare angrily at her and remembered why he began cheating on her in the first place. He began to raise his hand to hit her and she cringed as it came towards her. The hand never made it; Willy grabbed him just in time and spun his arm around behind his back and held it tightly. "If you come near her again I will throw you into one of my many machines."

Christy stood up straight and smirked at Nick. "Wouldn't that make the candy taste terrible?"

"Hmm, your right, no one would buy Nick flavored chocolate…. eww." Willy slowly released him and looked at him with a scary smile. Nick began to run, tripped over himself and continued to his car. Everyone who was with them was watching unsure what to say or do. Christy just put her arms around Willy and headed towards the street to call a cab.

"Willy, I want to go home."

"Just one more day, you'll regret it if you leave early." He kissed her on the top of her head and got into the car.


	72. The Last Day

**Chapter 72: The Last Day**

The entire family was talking about the incident between Nick and Willy the next evening and the couple was bombarded with question as soon as they entered the small house. Willy felt like he did when the reporters were around him and began to cower away with his eyes closed.

"Can we please get in the door first?" Christy took Willy's hand and sat him down in the same corner he was in before. She sat on his lap and let him bury his face into her back while she answered everyone. The family was grateful to Willy and most of Christy's friends showed up saying that they would have done the same thing if they noticed what was going on.

Eventually Christy was pulled away from Willy, but at least the questioning had stopped so he was much calmer than when they first walked in. Willy noticed the boys lining up again between the two rooms and her father was back to sitting in front of him staring.

"I still don't like you, but I guess I should thank you for stopping Nick from hitting my daughter." Willy nodded his head slowly and waited for him to finish whatever he was going to say. "I also am putting you in charge of making sure she doesn't go too crazy with the wedding. While I would like her to have everything she wants, I am retired and don't want to go bankrupt. It's going to be hard enough getting everyone to London since I hear her in there insisting that is where the wedding will be."

Willy shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry about the cost sir; I can take care of that. Starshine will have everything she has ever dreamed of and I can easily arrange for a private plane to bring the whole family over."

"You can't possibly make that much money in a bakery." Christy's father was looking at the odd man very confused. The boys who were supposed to be guarding the doorway were slacking and turned around to listen to the conversation. Neither man noticed that the whole house had gone quiet and was listening to them. Christy was standing a bit off to the side wondering when Willy was going to tell them who he really was.

"I don't really work in a bakery; that was just something shorty came up with to make me more comfortable, I'm a chocolatier."

"You make chocolate?"

"The most delicious chocolate in the whole world, because I have it mixed by waterfall. No other factory mixes their chocolate by waterfall."

"You can't be Willy Wonka!" Krista called out from the other room. Willy just smiled and the yelling continued more in Christy's direction. "You didn't tell us you were dating Willy Wonka!"

"Everyone knows Willy Wonka never leaves his factory," Christy said with a small smile.

Krista shook her head at Christy and looked straight at Willy, "Are you Willy Wonka?" He bowed his head slowly and smirked at the family's reaction. They wouldn't stop talking about it for the rest of the night.

The flight home the next morning was fairly uneventful. Christy used to distraction technique again to get Willy to stay calm and they spent the majority of the flight making wedding plans. Christy was excited to see the Bucket's reaction to the news; Willy was worried that they wouldn't be happy for some reason. They were moving faster in their relationship than he originally planned.

Christy and Willy didn't see the Buckets until breakfast the next morning, they were happy to have the couple home and waited to hear all about the trip. Willy held onto Christy's hand tightly and announced that he had asked her to marry him.

"Willy, that's great! Let me see the ring!" Mrs. Bucket latched onto Christy's arm and took a long look at the ring. The family waited while Christy told the story again over breakfast. Christy was right; it was just like telling her family. The Buckets wanted to know when, where, what colors, who was going to be in it.

Willy was playing with his gloves and looking at Charlie; he had an important question to ask him and really wanted him to say yes. "Charlie, my dear boy, would you be my best man in the wedding. I know you're a bit young, but you are my heir and my friend right?"

Charlie looked up from his breakfast with a smile and nodded happily. He didn't know much about what he would have to do, but he was sure that someone would tell him. Willy laughed happily and turned to Mr. Bucket, Grandpa Joe and Grandpa George asking them to be groomsman; they all agreed and started joking about his bachelor party. Now there was only one more person to tell, Dr. Wonka.

Willy and Christy took the elevator to Dr. Wonka's house after lunch. Christy had never used the up and out button and wasn't totally sure if she really wanted too. The fear was not even the tiniest bit concealed on her face and Willy almost laughed at her until he went into a new flashback. It was the first time he ever had one that was a memory from after the factory had closed. He remembered the last time he saw that look on her face, when she fell.

"Uh shorty, never mind we can use the limo or something else."

Christy shook her head and swung her arms back and forth as she filled with adrenaline, "No, I want to do this." Determined not to let her fear of heights get in the way of doing something new she searched through the buttons to find it while Willy tried to convince her not to. It was too late, she pushed the button and up they went. Willy immediately felt the same excitement as when he took Charlie with him for the first time, but it was short lived. Christy was holding on the walls terrified as she looked at how fast the elevator was rushing towards the ceiling. She started panicking and breathing hard as they broke through the top.

Christy almost calmed down once they made it through without the elevator smashing to pieces, but then it started to drop down. She wanted to scream, in her head she was screaming but no sound came out of her mouth. Her face went completely white as she watched the ground get closer and closer. Finally Willy pushed the button to activate the engines on the top and they sat hovering in the air for a few seconds.

"Was that so bad?" Willy giggled and tried to get Christy to look at him. She was still white and her face still had the terrified expression. Her eyes were focused on something on the ground and Willy barely heard her whisper something. "What was that Starshine?"

"Down."

"Ok, we will start heading there now." Willy pushed another button and the elevator began to head in the direction where his father lived. Christy's body began to tremble and she shook her head back and forth.

"No! Let me down! Let me down right now!" Her fear completely took over and she kept turning around in the elevator as if looking for a place to run. Willy watched her in shock for a minute before grabbing her really tightly and held her face into him so that she couldn't see how high they were anymore. She held onto him still pleading with him to let her down until they finally made it.


	73. Dresses

**A/N Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Love my reviewers and my beta. Enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 73: Dresses**

The elevator doors opened and Christy ran as fast as she could out of it and far away. Willy wasn't sure whether or not to chase her and was glad he didn't when he vaguely heard the sound of her lunch coming back up. '_At least she waited until she was out of elevator.' _Since Dr. Wonka lived in the middle of nowhere, Willy didn't feel bad walking away from Christy and towards the house. He would wait for her there where he was far away from her being sick.

About fifteen minutes later Christy came back to Willy, her body was still trembling and her face was whiter than he ever managed to be. "You're not going to be sick again, are you shorty?" She shook her head and leaned into him as they walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Dr. Wonka answered it and led them into the living room.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Wonka was looking at Christy concerned about how pale she was. Willy laughed nervously and gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

"I think the elevator ride was a little too much for her, I'm just going to run into the kitchen and get her some water." Willy got up and walked into the other room while Christy and Dr. Wonka sat in an uncomfortable silence. He looked her over and happened to notice the ring on her finger. He almost opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. He smiled figuring that they were there to tell him the good news.

Willy came back with the glass and put it in Christy's hand. She wasn't really all there in her head, but took the glass and stared into it while Willy and his father made some small talk. Dr. Wonka almost couldn't wait for them to tell him so he tried to push the topic, "Is there something special you came here for today?"

"Uh, yes actually, Christy and I are getting married." Dr. Wonka smiled and shook his son's hand congratulating him. Christy was still just staring into the water so he let her be and started with the same set of questions Willy had already heard several times. Once he finished answering them all and asking him to be in the wedding, Willy decided that it was time to get Christy back home. She didn't drink any of the water and Willy had to lead her back out the door and into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator lifted off, Christy slowly came back to life to bury her head back into Willy's chest. Willy liked it when he scared Charlie and Grandpa Joe with the elevator, but he wasn't sure why scaring Christy wasn't as much fun. '_Maybe it's because she is much more afraid of heights then Charlie is, also Charlie didn't freak out when it started.' _He gave her a small kiss on the top of the head and whispered to her, "I'm sorry Starshine; we never have to use this again."

"I don't like being up high." Her voice was so quiet that Willy could just barely make it out even with his superior hearing.

"I know, maybe it's a good thing you are so short. If you were as tall as me you would be too frightened to look at your shoes." Christy let out a small laugh and tried her best to peek out, it ended up making her panic again and she immediately hid her eyes.

When they made it back to the factory, Christy went into her bedroom alone. She was still quite freaked out and he decided to let her be. He relaxed a few minutes later when he heard the sound of her guitar playing. He decided that she would alright and went back to work; there was a lot that he needed to make up for. The first thing he did was going into the inventing room to check up on the ideas Charlie had been working on.

The next few weeks found Christy spending a lot of time with her wedding planner, Leota. Leota volunteered for the job claiming that she really needed the money. She had quit her job so that she could spend more time focusing on going back to school, but her plans failed when she began to run out of cash. The two women ganged up on Willy to set a date and finally he decided on early November. They were glad that he picked something, but he didn't seem to realize how much harder they would have to work to get everything together by then.

Leota and Mrs. Bucket took Christy dress shopping six days in a row and she still couldn't find the perfect dress. "There isn't a perfect dress for me, just give me any of them," Christy mumbled as she tried on the hundredth dress of the day.

"Now, now, this is your wedding dress and we are not quitting until we find one that it absolutely perfect." Mrs. Bucket was trying to her best to play a motherly role to Christy and be strict on certain points, one of which was that she was not to settle for less than perfection when it came to the dress.

"Fine." Christy marched back into the dressing room to put on the next in the long line that attendant had left for her. After a few more dresses the attendant came back with another dress telling Christy that someone called the store and told them to give her this dress. "Who?"

"We got a call from one of our stores in the states. A woman named Krista Marsicano called and said she knew your tastes and to show you this dress. You told me you had a higher end budget so I didn't want to show you any cheap knock-offs."

Christy nodded happily and took the dress. Krista had a completely different taste than Christy, but she trusted her cousin and anyway she didn't have to buy it just because her cousin picked it. A few minutes later and Christy walked out with a bright smile. Mrs. Bucket and Leota looked at her and returned the smile; they agreed that she had finally found the perfect dress. There wasn't anything fancy or special about it; it was a big dress, but it was very simple. It had spaghetti straps and a low V-neckline; the middle came in tight and flowed out neatly on her hips. The attendant came over with a veil and shoes to go with it and Christy could hardly believe the way she looked in the mirror.


	74. Bachelorette and Bachelor Parties

**A/N Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. Thanks to my loyal reviewers, I love you all, and to my beta. Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 74: Bachelorette and Bachelor Parties**

The months passed by in a blur and soon it was a week before the wedding. Christy's maid of honor, Danielle, and her bridesmaids: Krista, Jamie, Leota, and Karen were doing some last minute preparations for the bachelorette party.

Christy walked in with her cousins and Mrs. Bucket into the bar and went to the private room in the back. Christy knew she was going to spend the most of the night embarrassed and she was right. The girls got a few strippers and in between getting lap dances they were passing around old pictures of when they were young. Mrs. Bucket refused to let any of the strippers give her a lap dance, but enjoyed looking through some of the pictures.

The worst part for Christy was when her cousins made her get up and actually dance with the one stripper. He was really good looking so it wasn't that she minded much, but she knew that if Willy saw her he would be a bit mad and that made her feel bad. On top of that everyone was watching her grind against some random guy she didn't know and probably would never see again. Looking back it was a lot of fun, but at the time she felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole.

Over at another place, much nicer than where Christy was, Willy was getting the same treatment. Mr. Bucket and the Grandfathers didn't really want to throw him a really big party knowing he wouldn't really enjoy it, but the male cousins insisted that he get the same treatment that every Marsicano male had to go through before getting married.

Willy spent the first hour hiding in the corner. The slutty woman kept trying to touch him and he wasn't having that. Eventually the boys coaxed him to at least sit in a chair in the middle and watch her dance. He did, but kept his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. The boys decided to loosen him up with a couple of shots so they started playing some drinking games. Mr. Bucket almost put a stop to it remembering that Christy mentioned that he was quite bad at them, but Grandpa George stopped him as he smiled evilly.

Shot after shot went down Willy's throat and the slutty woman started to actually look pretty. Willy sat in his chair with a dumb smile as someone took off his coat and opened his shirt a bit. The woman began to dance around him and pulled his hands to her hips, Willy continued to just smile away and have fun with it. The boys were cheering at him and Grandpa George was snapping as many pictures as the camera would take.

The guys and girls met at the end of the night, none of them were able to walk straight and all of them were having a great time. The group walked together to the hotel first to drop off the cousins and then the Buckets, Willy and Christy headed home to the factory. The group kept mostly quiet during the walk, everyone in their own thoughts about the night's events and no one really sober enough to form logical conversation.

Willy woke up in the middle of the night/early morning with the sudden memory of what he had done. He let the woman touch him and dance on top of him and it was a good possibility that his hands may hand wandered to her chest. He was completely ashamed of himself and got right out of bed now in a full panic. '_She won't want to marry me if she finds out about this, why did I do that? She has no reason to ever trust me again.' _He began to pace back and forth when his head swayed and he became nauseous. He just barely made it to the bathroom where any alcohol that may have possibly been in his stomach went straight into the toilet.

He wasn't sure how long he was in there, but as soon as he was able to think straight again Christy was laying a couple pieces of toast on a plate and a glass of water on the floor next to him. "Try to get some of that down, if you get sick again with nothing in your stomach it will be much worse." Willy looked up at her wondering how she could be so bright and cheerful, he remembered seeing her last night and she was just as bad as he was. "If you don't need me I am going down to the Buckets for breakfast, ok?" He nodded and leaned against the wall praying that the Buckets wouldn't tell her too much about the party.

Christy found the Buckets in the same condition Willy was in. Grandma Josephine was making some breakfast for her and Grandma Georgina while the rest of them groaned about how bad they felt. Christy grabbed some water and toast to divide out among the family and sat down to eat some of Grandma Josephine's cooking. It wasn't as good as Mrs. Buckets, but was still better than anything Christy could ever hope to make.

Grandpa George began beckoning to Christy and she went over and sat on the edge of his bed. He grinned as he handed her the pictures he had the oompa-loompas develop as soon as they got home. Christy smiled and started going through them, they started out with nothing special, just pictures of the place and Willy looking like he didn't want to be there. As the pictures continued she could see Willy's eyes started to get more glazed over with each drink and he was getting more relaxed. She started to laugh until she saw the stripper all over him, she kept flipping through her eyes widening in surprise at how Willy was reacting. Basically he was acting like a normal male; his hands were definitely going back between her chest and her hips.

Mrs. Bucket came out of her room worried about Christy's reaction to the pictures. She had already seen them and knew that if it was Mr. Bucket doing those things then she would be incredibly angry. Christy had the opposite reaction, she laughed even harder. "I would have never believed that Merrick and James could have gotten Willy drunk enough to do this. This is too funny; can I borrow some of these to embarrass him?" Grandpa George nodded happily, that was his plan anyway but it was better if Christy did it instead.

Christy went back up to the bedroom and tried to make herself frown, but it was really hard. Each time she looked at the picture she began to laugh all over again. Finally she was composed and walked in to find Willy was still in the bathroom with his head in his hands. "Willy, what did you do last night?" She surprised herself with her great acting skills; she really sounded serious.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, they made me." Willy kept his face hidden in shame. He waited for her to be angry, but it never came. Instead he heard her giggling; he looked up and saw her looking at the pictures.

"I can't look at these and keep a straight face; have you seen these yet? I can't believe it; you must have really had a good time." Willy was really confused now. _'She isn't mad at me.' _

_"_You aren't mad?"

"No, don't be silly. This is what is supposed to happen at a bachelor party." Willy stayed confused but smiled slightly; as long as she wasn't angry with him he could be happy. The happiness didn't last very long, because soon he was sick again.


	75. The Wedding

**A/N Bonus Chapter for today because I'm bored. Own Nothing that doesn't belong to me. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but this is the last chapter. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and my beta for making me enjoy writing this so much. Enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 75: The Wedding**

The big day arrived and Christy was dressed and ready to go. She paced in the back of the small church, her large dress flowing behind her. She was excited, nervous, happy, anxious and every emotion in between. Her father patted her hand to help keep her calm, but he was feeling the same way. The girls were standing around her do some last minute fixing of hair and makeup, they all looked perfect in their dark purple dresses. Christy took a deep breath as she heard the music start, it was now or never.

Willy had been a wreck all morning, he couldn't wait for the day to be done and over with. Charlie spent the morning distracting him with candy ideas while oompa-loompas helped him get ready. The ceremony and reception was going to be taped and shown through a live feed to the factory so that the oompa-loompas could see it. They were all watching right then as Willy stood at the altar with Charlie right by his side. Willy was trying to slow his heart down as the music started and Danielle began to walk in.

The bridesmaids came in too slowly for Willy's liking and he almost stopped breathing as the last one finally made it to the altar. He saw Christy's father first as they turned into the doorway and began to walk up the aisle. When Willy finally saw her he did stop breathing and his heart felt like it stopped beating. He couldn't hear the music; he didn't see anyone else in the church. '_She is just so beautiful and she is all mine.' _

Christy began walking up the aisle and started to feel shy; there were a lot of people staring at her. She tried to focus on her destination and looked into Willy's eyes, they were looking right back at her lovingly. She smiled at him and suddenly felt like she couldn't get to the altar fast enough. If her father wasn't holding her arm she probably would have bolted right to him.

After what seemed like an eternity and at the same time as quick as a flash, Christy was only a few inches from Willy and her father was giving him her hand. He looked straight at Willy and his harsh expression relaxed into a slightly sad one, "I am trusting you with my only daughter." Willy nodded amazed at his words and took her hand carefully. Throughout the entire ceremony Christy and Willy only looked at each other and barely listened to anything that the minister said. They said their 'I dos' and Willy only hesitated a second before leaning in to kiss her. She expected he would, it was a lot of people he had to show affection in front of.

Cheers reached their ears as they walked back down the aisle together. They were married, Willy did it. Now came the harder part for him, the reception. Willy followed Christy around as they took a million pictures and then headed to make sure that they talked to each and every guest. It was a long process and Willy tried his best to make himself invisible behind the small girl. Eventually it was time for their first dance and Willy did not want to disappoint Christy. He had spent the past two weeks practicing with Mrs. Bucket so that he would not embarrass her.

Christy noticed that he was trying really hard and gave him a long passionate kiss in front of everyone. He giggled nervously, more like himself at least, and the song switched to something a bit faster paced. The bridal party joined them as they began to have fun. Willy tried to escape, again to save her from being embarrassed, but Christy wouldn't have it. They danced all night and were absolutely exhausted when it came time to throw the bouquet and cut the cake.

There must have been at least thirty girls trying to catch the bouquet and Laura ended up with it. She blushed shyly and tried to hide; she really didn't want to try to catch it, her mother made her stand there and try. Next Christy and Willy went to the cake; Christy only vaguely remembered ordering it since Leota handled most of the stuff for her. It was all chocolate with purple vines decorating it.

The cake cutting went fairly smoothly, Christy resisted the urge to smash the cake into his face knowing he would hate it. Willy was surprised she didn't, he saw the look in her eyes and knew that she wanted to. Afterwards they went back to dancing until the end of the night. Willy's limo took them to the nicest hotel in the city and he carried her up and into the room. He gently put her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"It was such a great day." Christy was smiling to herself and turned to Willy. He was happier than she had ever seen him.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world Christy, now all that is left is to live happily ever after."


End file.
